100 prompts
by Ja-Wren
Summary: This story is the Story of if Dean was part of the Teen Wolf universe, it is also a personal challenge to write 100 prompts around the subject. here are the prompts so far. 11/100 written 89/100 to be written. Also this Story is posted on AO3 broken down into individual prompts.
1. 001 What's up with dad

Dean was perplexed, and not over his calculus problem either, but still something didn't add up. It had been Months since they arrived in this small town called Beacon Hills, not even a hint of an out of control monster in sight. Deciding to figure out how a town where the only thing mysterious is the high number of missing hikers, and how the local abandoned industrial site is being slowly bought up and becoming less and less abandoned equal up to a nomadic hunter family settling down for an entire school year. Dean bangs his head down into his homework startling his younger brother.

"What math making your small amount of brain cells hurt?" Sam gave Dean a smirk. "Maybe you shouldn't be slamming your head around, you might lose the ability to think"

Dean looks up and glares "Shut it Bitch, no I am frustrated because dad is acting strange, and I think he is possessed by something"

"He crosses the salt lines and passes through the demon trap every day, Dean he is not possessed."

"I said something, not Demon genius" Dean growls out. "I just don't know what"

"What's your proof Jerk?"

"He just comes here to sleep, He throws money at us almost daily for food, and by the way that is not normal dad behaviour." Sam goes to argue but Dean just ignores his brother's attempt "and once a month he pays for this shitty motel, on time, he also doesn't have Jim, Jack, or Jose making an appearance lately."

"Unless he's on a hunt Dean, dad always says don't draw attention."

"HA, we are not on a hunt, Sammy we have been here for months and we have not researched a single house, or local myth, what about the disappearing hikers? Oh wait even that isn't to mysterious because we live in a dense forest, we haven't seen so much as a mysterious scratch on anyone in this town, the only legend here is of the two oldest families being all Hatfield and McCoy on each other. Considering we haven't even investigated that because one family is dwindling to nonexistence, is something because the west coast is riddled with B type monsters" Dean rushes out in triumph, looking smug at his brother.

Looking stunned Sam concedes. "That is a little concerning."

"I am going to follow him tomorrow, take in my homework will you. I have to actually keep up my friggen' "A+" average Bobby cooked up for me." Dean grumbled and glaring at his completed homework "also it shouldn't be that hard to follow him, he leaves baby with us so I can drive us to school, he can't be going that far."

"You can't follow Dad tomorrow, your meeting your Little Buddy tomorrow, remember the seniors get paired with a kindergartener from the elementary school, this counts as your volunteer hours for graduation."

"Ugh do I have to I already have you for a snot nosed little brat, you act like a 5 year old, it should count" Dean grabs Sam around his head and gives him a noogie.

Swatting off Dean Sam answers "Yes you have to, or else its 30 hours with the creepy vet, who glares at us, whenever we go to the coffee shop, or candy striping at the hospital. Now try and rub those two lonely brain cells together a little harder to finish your homework."

"It's done." Sam raises a brow in disbelief at his brother who flopped himself on their dads bed. "I am not that dumb Sam, I am in AP classes and I am keeping up my fake average just fine." Dean sits up again "It's the reason why I get a little Buddy tomorrow, maybe they will appreciate me" Dean glared at his brother who was ignoring his dramatics, and went back to his homework. "So, what am I supposed to do with a Kid?"

Sam shakes his head not looking up from his science book.


	2. 001 Meeting the Hales

Turns out that the School had the day all planned out the buddies would meet after Homeroom where they had to play nice with the parents and meet the kids in the main foyer, before heading off to the gymnasium for the day. That is except Dean, apparently his little buddy is going to be meeting him in homeroom.

"Hey, Mr. Drew I came early, I was wondering about my little buddy?"

Before Mr. Drew could answer a voice came from the back of the room "…but uncle Peter what if Dean hates me?" making Dean turn to stare at Peter Hale the kid who seems to hate him and Sam on sight, holding onto a little five year old with black hair that seems to defy gravity, and green eyes staring intently at the Sophomore waiting for an answer.

"I am sure Dean won't hate you." Peter Smiles at the little boy, before sending a slight glare at Dean. "Or Hurt you" Peter winks at the boy before giving a smile to their teacher.

"Peter, I hope Talia is well." Mr. Drew askes making small talk with Peter while the Kid sneaks peeks at Dean from where he hid his face into his uncles neck.

"Yes, of course Mr. Drew. Just she is on bed rest seems little Cora is wanting to be born early, and Erik just drops us all off at school then goes home just in case."

"Ahh yes this will be Talia's third child right" the conversation continues as Peter absently places the kid onto a chair beside him, the Kid is still staring at Dean with wide eyes but he won't let go of his uncle. Dean waves at him making him burrow a bit into Peters side.

"That is correct, Laura is already in the 3rd grade, and Derek here has a head start on 1st grade material." Peter states proudly. That's when the rest of the Homeroom comes in ready for attendance and announcements. The girls all coo at the little boy sitting beside Peter, even with Peter having the aura of "fuck off", and the kid deals with all the attention by scrunching up even closer to Peter practically in his lap.

"So that's your buddy?" Sam looks between his brother and the child trying to melt into Peter's side as more and more people come in.

"Yeah, he's Hale's nephew apparently." Dean replies.

Homeroom continues on as usual only interrupted by Peter assuring Derek that everything will go okay today, and that it will be fun. With the announcements ending, everyone files out, Sam being one of the last people out wishes Dean luck, and when it was just the three of them Peter addresses Dean.

"Winchester, you better not even look at my nephew the wrong way or I will end you as slowly and as painfully as I can." Peter threatens glaring up at Dean.

Swallowing Dean nods "I get it man, just I won't hurt him I promise." Dean backs away from those intense blue eyes staring at him, while the kid has somehow found his chest the most interesting thing in the room.

"Good," Peter sounded satisfied and breaks eye contact before kneeling down in front of his nephew who looks less scared then before his uncle's threat. "Derek, be good for Dean and the teacher alright" the kid nods "do you remember the rules." Dean frowned a bit at that as the kid nods again "good boy, now Dean is going to take you to the Gym where you will be with your teacher and classmates okay, now be the little gentleman I know you are and say hi to Dean"

"Okay Uncle Peter." Derek nods once more before hopping off the chair and holding out his hand to dean, "Nice to meet you mister."

Dean looks towards Peter for guidance, getting a nod of approval he bends down and takes the kids hand "nice to meet you too, Derek, you can call me Dean." Dean puts on his most charming smile before straightening up, and letting the child keep hold of his hand. Peter watches the interaction like a hawk, seemingly satisfied with the result he reminds Derek to hold Deans hand whenever they walk through the halls before leaving the two behind.

"Alright, Derek are you ready to go meet up with the others?"

"Yes, Dean" Derek answers obediently and leads them towards the door before allowing Dean to guide him.

The walk to the Gym was slower than usual for obvious reasons, but Derek filled the time talking about his little friends, and about the teachers he has, and how he was special because he knew joined up writing already, and maths. Dean nodded along and answered when necessary, actually paying attention to the babble, because he was going to be spending one day a week with the kid for the next three months. Upon entering the gym, it was like walking into chaos incarnate children's screams and cries were echoing off the walls and the senior Buddies were looking confused and distraught chasing after their charges, while the teachers seemed more concerned with their camera having film, and were quite content allowing the children to burn off energy before the day's activities began. Dean led Derek towards the tables that were put out for the group and thanked everything he knew existed that the child he was paired with was calm and well behaved kid, earning glares from his classmates, trying to catch, or at the very least make sure the children didn't run head first into anything.

"Don't you want to play with your Friend Tommy was it?" dean asked after a few minutes of him twiddling his thumbs and Derek swinging his legs watching the others play tag.

Derek absolutely beamed at Dean because he remembered his best friends name "Tommy is mad at me because I won the sports day relay and he says he's the best runner ever but " Derek looks around before stage whispering "but I am faster than him I just let him win most of the time because it's nice " Dean grins and tells the kid it makes Derek really nice, wondering if that is one of the mystery rules Derek has to follow ", so I try not to run to much with him, because I like tommy, and because I am taking big kid classes we can't play as much as before." Derek's voice steadily rises to normal volume.

Not soon enough for the other seniors the Kindergarten teacher corals the little ones to the tables where Dean and Derek are already sitting and instruct them to match up with their buddies. The first order of business is to create name tags, so Dean takes off his Leather jacket before rolling up Derek's sleeves so they won't get too gluey. At the end of the assignment some of the other seniors look ready to cry, while dean himself is covered in gold sparkles and Derek has red and black marker on his hands. It's not nearly as bad as the stuck up boy Curtis who somehow got glue and pink glitter in his hair, and the holier than thou girl named Ariel who let her little buddy near the scissors and now has a few scratches on her arm as well as a couple of holes in her shirt. Not for the first time Dean thought it was a bad idea to allow stressed out teens to be even slightly in charge of kids just above toddlers.

Once people were clean and in some cases bandaged up. The teacher suggested a game of Go,Go, Stop! This caused a cheer from the kindergarteners, and one Senior named Derek Matthews, who all boasted about being the greatest at the game, the first round was a practice one, thankfully, for the out of depth seniors who looked rather wide eyed when the teacher put on music causing the kids to start dancing and wiggling about in the most ridiculous manner while forcing the teens to dance with them, when the music suddenly ended causing the children that were jumping to thump to the ground absolutely statue like, in turn making the unprepared teens to stumble while their hands were in the vice like grip only children seemed to have. The teens quickly got the idea, if only because a 5 year old glaring at you to not mess up was absolutely terrifying especially after the promise of a prize for the last one standing. Once again Derek proved to be somewhat more subdued than other kids when all he did for dancing was a few simple ballroom steps Dean himself remembered his mom doing with him while the other children either were just hopping, twirling, or trying to break dance in the Matthew's brother's case, who were unsurprisingly the first group out but continued dancing anyway. Derek again shows either his way to niceness or it was the odd set of rules he needed to follow, when it was just Dean and Derek, and Curtis and his Little Buddy named Emma left, Derek did a daring spin at the end of the song causing him to stumble and lose the game. Dean didn't mention it as he himself have been told not to stand out too much when younger, not like he ever had time to anyway.

"Tough luck that Winchester, I know how you like winning." Curtis told him with a matter of fact tone while being given a fun sized candy by the teacher. The Statement made Derek look a bit concerned at his purposeful loss.

"Wilcox, you don't know anything about me, I don't have to win, and just because I do beat you most of the time in class doesn't mean I like winning." Dean smirked "It's not like I even try"

Derek stared wide eyed at Dean's chest again "you're really smart like me, and Uncle Peter"

Dean blushes and rubs his shirt, before the Teacher gets their attention again and has a lunch laid out evenly on the tables "come on lets go eat with your friend, Derek."

"Okay" Derek drags him towards two kids animatedly talking to each other "Dean this is Tommy," Derek points to a little wisp of a kid who was all eyes it seems. "And that's Kyle." Derek pulls Dean down so he can 'whisper', "Kyle isn't really my friend though, but we are nice to each other, he's really shy" Dean admits he was rather surprised at that considering the kids older brother doesn't have a meek bone in his body.

"Hello," Dean Smiles at the kid, "Derek has told me about you, it's nice to meet you." the boy acts a little shy only waving at him instead of a vocal greeting. Dean just smiles and grabs a few wet wipes that are spread around the tables and proceeds to wipe Derek's hands and his own before suggesting the other boy should wipe his hands as well. Dean Plates a bit of everything on Derek's plate before doing the same for himself. "Derek you, don't have to eat anything you don't like, but I would like to see at least one veggie and one fruit missing off your plate is that fair?" Dean asks the kid staring horrified at the two bits of raw broccoli on his plate. Cataloging the other food items on his plate Derek nods in agreement.

"You're really good with kids" says the kindergarten teacher.

"Thank-you ms…" Dean Blushes before Derek pulls Deans head down to stage whispers his teachers name "... Wagstaff" Dean winks at Derek in thanks before he continues talking to the teacher "I helped a lot with my brother, especially after my mother died "Dean let his smile dim a bit, this statement usually got him out of trouble, or extra food, but today all it caused was gasps from the little kids around him, and a sympathetic look from the older Matthews.

"Your mommy is in heaven?" tears were almost coming out of Derek's eyes

"Yeah she is." Dean said softly.

"Who looks after you?" asked Tommy

"My dad, and we have Bobby, he's like an uncle to us" Dean answers watching as the kids absently nibble on their carrot sticks.

"Who scares away Monsters?" Tommy asked looking behind him as if monsters would be there.

Dean tenses at the question, but before he even tries to answer the teacher gives Dean her condolences.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that Dean" the teacher pats his shoulder.

Before moving over to a different table.

Dean clears his throat. "Great Job Derek, you ate two types of veggies, I think you deserve a treat" Dean Looks at the rest surprisingly it was actually the meat that Derek didn't touch, making sure the teacher wasn't around dean quickly pulled out a chocolate bar he hid in his jacket, and gave the kid half of his Twix causing his buddy Derek to smile and lose the sad eyes. And causing the older Derek to laugh, considering the Teacher was giving out candy the whole day. Dean just shrugged in response it made the chocolate taste better if thought to be sneaked.

The rest of the day went by like the first half with Derek always being second best unless it came to intelligence or arts and crafts, pretty much confirming that those are at least part of the strange rules that Derek needs to follow and remember. Dean walked out of the gymnasium with Derek attached to his arm and headed to the main foyer where the parents were supposed to meet their children.

Derek started pulling Dean towards a man and a girl who was fighting …With Peter who just held her at arm's length away while he played with his weird phone one handed.

"Daddy!" Derek said in lieu of greeting still dragging Dean behind him, this got everyone's attention.

"Hey Der-bear who is this?" the man answered. While the girl hid slightly behind her father.

"This is my Buddy Dean, he's smart like me and Peter, and he's really good at dancing, and his mommy is in heaven," Derek looked sad again "but he gave me chocolate because I ate my carrots and celery at lunch, and he's really nice because he didn't make me eat broccoli, and he's good at basketball, but not as good as you uncle Peter, because Peter is the bestest, and he's a good drawer like me too."

"Hey kiddo breathe, I am glad you had fun today." The man looked apologetic at Dean "nice to meet you, I'm Derek's dad Erik." He held out his hand for Dean.

"Nice to meet you Erik, I'm Dean…obviously." Dean blushed a bit as he returned the hand shake, never being all that good with adults.

"Oh god Derek didn't bite you did he?" Erik said looking at Deans bandaged hand that he still held in his own.

"What?" Dean pulled his hand away before explaining the bandage "oh no, uhh a girl was arguing with her little Buddy about using scissors again, and they ended up being thrown in Derek's direction I just happened to block the blades with my hand instead of them stopping in poor Derek's face."

"That's good, Laura bit her Buddy just had to make sure." Causing the girl to squeak and huff in anger, before blushing at Dean when she noticed him looking at her.

"See my picture daddy, Dean said I should make another one but I don't mind his blood being on it." Derek showed them his picture that he pulled out from under his shirt of stick figure representation of himself and Dean dancing where he artistically made the blood splatter into music notes, there were only three drops and Dean tried his best to wipe them off. "See the blood daddy, another person named Derek helped me finish it, isn't that cool someone else is named like me."

"That is very cool that you met someone with your name, and the picture is … umm lovely "Erik's smile seems a little more fixed towards the end of the statement.

"You finished it, I thought the teacher threw it out?" Dean asked perplexed he swore the teacher picked it up and placed it by the bin.

"Nope, big Derek got it for me and I fixed it and hid it in my shirt when Mrs. Wagstaff went and fixed your owwie" Derek said proudly. Getting even more laughter from Peter. "Can I hang my picture up in my room when we get home daddy?" Dean is surprised peter isn't on the floor at this point, but knows for a fact that there is a picture on his really weird phone, who needs a camera on their phone anyway.

"We will ask mommy first, okay kid" Erik patted his kid on the head "speaking of mommy it's time to go home and see her, say good bye to Dean. Oh and Dean thanks for taking care of Derek all day"

"Not a problem" dean said with a smile, before getting hugged around the middle by Derek

"Bye Dean, sorry you got an owwie today."

"Don't worry about it, it only stings a little bit now, and I will see you next week okay." Dean barely touched the kids shoulder before he darted away with his family.

Dean walked out into the parking lot towards the impala Sammy was leaning against. He started his car and gave a small wave to Derek who was being strapped into a booster seat in the back of an SUV. Derek returned the wave wide eyed and awed at the Black car rumbling by.


	3. 001 Following John

Dean was finally able to follow John around that weekend. It was actually concerning how easy it was to follow John about town on foot. Like usual, John left around 7:30, leaving the car behind. Dean followed him to a diner and watched as his dad got a breakfast to go. Then walked all the way to the industrial district of beacon hills. An entire hour went by, and he didn't even look back once to see if anyone was following him. Dean was a little more cautious as John entered an abandoned warehouse. Slowly creeping into the open room he hid behind some of the equipment just trying to get close enough to the mumbled conversation going on.

"…hel, this is getting ridiculous, this meat suit is so fucking annoying always needing a fix for the first month, now it wants to kill itself. Always god damn screaming." A woman angrily complained.

"It is just a few more months now then the child of chaos will be born." His father's voice came out rather monotonously.

"That's another thing Mikey your spawn is kicking me now, why can't we just take it to either of our domains to birth it faster? Maybe then I wouldn't have to be trapped in a cold warehouse dependant on you." Dean got closer trying to see.

"Demon I have told you repeatedly, you are to impure to even step through a heavenly portal, and I will fall from grace if I step one foot in hell, that also means the grace I have given the child would as well ruining millennia of planning because you are a little uncomfortable... humans have been giving birth to children for a while now."

"Oh go fuck yourself next time you want a kid then" Dean's eyes widened as he comprehended the conversation. "… also what about the wee Winchesters are they going to be a problem?"

"The marked one has no clue, and the destined might be a problem, he suspects me."

"No shit Sherlock," his father's voice tried to interrupt but the demon just spoke over him. "the older one is a hunter through and through, we have scrolls of him in hell that have lasted as long as your little plan. He is named the demon reaper of course he suspects you, you idiot angel" the woman spits out the title like a curse "you definitely don't act human, I can't believe, you actually got permission from that paranoid drunk hunter, or that you have gone this long without one of the wee Winchesters following you, thought maybe you have John to thank for that, from what I hear he's not exactly a hands on kind of parent." The Demon then laughs, it's an ugly sound making Dean cringe "I wonder what his face will look like when he finds out he has another kid, you better watch it Michael he will probably kill this thing."

"I promised to kill the Demon Azazel whom he called yellow eyes." The angel said blandly. "Do not presume I have underestimated Dean or his importance, we too have prophesies of him, he will unite the children of Zeus and be his brother's keeper." Dean heard enough, well almost too much, he had to leave before those things noticed him.

"Oh when were you going to tell me I was ha…" dean backed out of the warehouse quickly and ran for the hotel

Slamming the door behind him, Sam looked at him worriedly. "Dean what is it?"

"Oh Dad is definitely possessed, but by a fricken' Angel." Dean starts pacing deciding on how much he should tell his little brother, obviously nothing about the preggo demon or their weird titles or prophesies but he needs to tell Sam something. "I don't know how? Or why? But I do know we are safe, apparently he's been possessed for at least 6 to 8 months" Dean paused "and dad gave his consent apparently, not quite sure but Angels need permission to use a meat suit."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, Sam there is absolutely nothing on Angels or even Angel lore." Dean stopped pacing

"There has to be something? I could research, we could call Bobby."

"I don't think so Sammy, we call bobby we will be left here while some other hunter kills dad, or at least try to." Not to mention the demon with their unborn sibling Dean thinks. ", and it's not like it's hurting us, actually we haven't had to worry about money, or food in months or dad's drinking. Just … I dunno don't piss it off, I think it will let dad go once its mission is done, something to do with killing yellow eyes."

"Is it a good thing then?" Sam asked hopefully, because all his life Sam hasn't been told about the boogieman, but he had the very real threat of Yellow eyes.

"I hope so if it means one less Demon in the world and maybe dad won't be so obsessed." Not likely Dean added mentally, still wondering what was actually going on. "Though this does make it look like we won't be moving until the end of the school year." Sam beamed at that, while Dean mentally made plans to research in his spare time about angels and why a hybrid would be the absolute worst thing ever especially with the moniker child of chaos.

When John came home once again after Sam fell asleep, Dean tried to shield his brother's body as much as he could with his own from the thing crawling into the other bed beside theirs, not fully trusting it.

"Dean Winchester, I will not harm you or your brother"

"I can't fully trust you, I don't make a habit of trusting things that associate with Demons, but I will keep your secret for now, if only because there is no way I am killing any sibling of mine unborn or not, but make no mistake I will kill you and that Demon the second you hurt any of my family." Dean threatens without looking at the thing that has taken the shape of his father hopefully temporarily.

"I know Dean Winchester. It is why you were chosen." Dean startles at how close the voice sounds before a touch to the head sends Dean into a dreamless sleep before waking up to the sun shining through the curtains with the body of John gone, and feeling the most rested he has since coming to beacon hills at the beginning of the school year.


	4. 001 a month of nothing

The next month was frustrating for dean, he couldn't find anything on angels, but he did find out they are bloody neutral in everything for the most part making them outlandishly dickish when they actually do give a shit about something. Lucifer the first fallen is a good example of this. On top of this, he thinks his little buddy is a B monster of some sort, and really he has no problem with this as long as it's not a wendigo, because no matter what those things are killing people. With Deans luck he is pretty sure cannibalism is going to be his next problem. Then there is the bloody angel Mi… He won't even think the name in fear of it popping up behind him, who is not only an Angel but an arch angel which apparently is a huge deal, and he keeps healing Dean and forcing him to be rested, not that, that is an evil thing, but it does mean a random hand to the forehead. This leads back to the Hales and what they are because Angel mojo makes them sneeze, Dean is getting dizzy just thinking about it, so he better stop before a headache happens and that damn angel pops over to the library just to heal him, anyway.

Dean groans and buries his head in his arms.

"What's your problem Winchester?" Peter asks from behind him.

It really is telling how tired of the whole situation Dean is that he just grunts.

"Informative." Peter announces as he sits across from dean and grabs a book. And reads the title "Angel cards and how to read them," peter picks another one up "Angels, Nephilim, and the extra-terrestrial connection" Dean hears the book drop back to the table with a dull thud, "What the hell are you researching?"

"Not hell, I know all about hell, I am researching angels," Dean just gestures to the books. "Which I can't even fucking begin to understand, emotionless pieces of shit they are, like really, they are all selfish bastards… and I am researching you. "Dean looks up. "Well not just you I mean your family and the other one the Argents, trying to figure out which one is the B types and which are the hunters."

"B types?" Peter asked never hearing the term before.

"Yeah, how I classify Supernaturals, 'A' types the ones who need to kill humans to survive, then B type, are the ones that were turned into a better version of the monster that initially killed their family line. Like say for example Wendigo's" Dean says the word carefully, looking for a reaction, as Peter looked at Dean blandly in a get on with it kind of way. " did you know the first Wendigo was created when the settlers first came to the Americas, they pushed many native tribes out of their normal hunting grounds leaving them starving when winter hit. This of course led some very desperate tribes to cannibalism. The first person who killed someone just to eat was then cursed by the creator to be a Wendigo, and the rest of the tribe either died of starvation or were quickly eaten Wendigo's are also cursed to forever be hungry. Now their counter parts are not much better, but they at least are satisfied after eating someone, and they came about by the creator taking favour with the few unborn children who had no control where it got it's nutrients from and was not eaten by the type A Wendigo because it was still in its mother's Womb." Dean stares at Peter who was riveted by the story "So what are you Peter, a hunter, or a wendigo?" Dean watches Peter Freeze, "I am guessing a Wendigo, because you and my little buddy, got the sneezes after my Angel possessed father healed my headache, and Derek isn't a quiet whisperer when he said I smelled like lightning, I know that Wendigo can smell pray from miles away, and are rather intelligent, and that's an A type, B's are usually better in every way, than their counterparts, also there was Laura who bit her buddy."

"Type B Werewolves actually" Peter says flashing eyes electric blue and testing the odd classification on his tongue.

"What?" Dean eyes widened, no Wendigo he knew either A or B had electric blue eyes.

"You thought we were Wendigo?" peter asked, "To be fair little Laura was teething, both sets of teeth were probably annoying her. She bit a lot of people and things during that time."

"Okay, you also are a very old and respected Family but you live in the woods like recluses. In a town were hikers go missing frequently." Dean argued.

"We are a supernatural family, and the pups are rather iffy on their control as is, so living in an isolated place allows them to be as free as possible. We only have a slightly higher amount of hikers that go missing, the slightly higher part, is because hunting families report their dead as missing. Believe it or not the Hales are constantly at war."

Dean thinks over that response, wondering what the hell the Hales do to earn a war with hunters, before continuing his Wendigo argument "then there is Derek himself, I have the most contact with him, he has a strange set of rules, he doesn't eat the meat that the school provides, he wasn't too fussy over my blood, and just this last week he threatened some kid saying he was going to rip their throat out with his teeth."

"The rules are no flashing eyes and his little sharp teeth and claws must stay hidden, he was also told not to stand out too much, so Derek shows off his intelligence rather than besting his peers physically. The food, well if you could smell the additives like the pink food dye in cured hams I am sure you would be reluctant to eat it to, and don't even start on bologna." Peter sneered at the mention of that particular sandwich meat. "The blood is normal to Were children too, because they don't ever really gain a sense of self preservation, yes things hurt, but they heal rather quickly." Peter just sighed before continuing defending Derek's behaviour. "The throat thing, though morbid, is really Werewolf for I am better than you. In any fight anything getting close enough to bite your throat is the better fighter. Necks in general are important to Werewolves, pack mates scent the neck it's why we are so into hugs as a greeting."

"Good to know, I never met a B type Werewolf before, I know there are other B types out there but I really only care about A types" Dean quickly catalogued all the new information given to him, before picking up Paradise Lost again.

"That's it, no threats, no wolfs bane, or mountain ash." Peter was ready to get permission from Talia about killing the threat.

"Why do I need to threaten you? And wolfs bane? I only ever heard of that in harry potter books, not to mention what the hell is mountain ash?"

"I. No I guess no" peter stuttered out before answering Deans other questions" , wolfs bane is one of the only things that can kill us aside from decapitation and burning us to death, you seriously never heard of it outside of harry potter, also mountain ash is like supernatural creature repellant." Peter never would admit that things can easily kill him or his pack but the mere fact that a hunter doesn't know was astounding.

"Really? The wolves I killed all went down with a silver bullet to the heart. Man you totally out rank your counterparts, I bet the Moon isn't even all controlling either." Dean jokes. Before he notices Peter's raised eyebrow. "Seriously, you have full control on full moons?"

"First of all Silver's a myth, because of the Argents … you know French for silver. And of course we have complete control … well except excitable children and hormonal teens." Peter explains.

"Not to the heart it's not, silver is malleable and breaks apart on impact it tears up arteries faster than anything can heal so everything bleeds to death eventually, and B types almost always have an allergy to Silver, you can't just shoot anyone or thing with silver and expect it to die. Silver is too expensive for that. Also ego much they may have the name silver but really going so far as saying it's a myth around their name." Dean shook his head.

"You can't talk about ego who gets close enough to something that wants to kill you, to shoot it in the heart when a flower works faster and more accurately."

"No you see, guns can be shot from a distance" explained dean slowly.

"I hate you so much right now Winchester."

Dean grins, feeling the weight of one mystery of the many that popped up being solved. "Hey peter listen, I will never hurt you or your family on purpose, and I never plan too"

"I believe you" peter nodded

"You do, just like that?" now it was Deans turn to be perplexed.

"Your heart never lies, Dean" Peter said it with so much conviction Dean wondered what he meant "… and Derek likes you" Peter finishes before pointing at the book that was about Sanskrit and Enochian texts. "Enochian is said to be the language of the angels" Dean snatches the book up before thanking Peter. Feeling at least he was making headway even if it took a month. He also, maybe made a friend his own age-ish, he hopes, he never really had one before.


	5. 001 what being pack means

Derek was a ball of energy the week after Peter and Dean spoke in the Library. Whether it was because Peter deemed Dean 'safe' or it was the, for now, secret sock hop coming up that all the little buddies of Beacon Hills High knew about (if only because the buddy group voted it as their event to fund the buddy programme, and the school needed the parents to consent to the dance) was up in the air, dean assumed a bit of both. Whatever it was Derek actually ventured more than an arm's length away from Peter to drag Dean away from Sam… and the group of according to Derek, scary girls that usually surrounded the two.

"See, I told you Sammy, my little buddy appreciates me." Dean says as he accepts Derek's hand and allows himself to be dragged out of his chair.

"Yeah only took a month Jer...Dean" Sam cut off the curse when Dean gave him a look.

"See you later little 'B'" dean winked at Sam before Smiling down at Derek who was leading him towards Peter. Upon reaching the older Hale Derek pushed two more seats so that they were all touching and in a semi-circle around a desk then sat himself in the middle patting the chair beside him expectantly. Dean chuckled but obliged the child, ignoring Peter's smirk, and helped Derek set up his art book that kept him occupied for the 20 minutes of homeroom he had to endure.

As expected after the announcement of the dance, the girls were all a twitter. Mr. Drew anticipating this actually pulled out a book to read for the next 15 minutes and allowed the chatter to continue. By then the girls were already planning what to wear, when one girl asked another who they wanted to take, they all huddled and in hushed tones started talking while looking about the room, giggling. Peter actually looking up from his phone was the first of many actions that would end with a girl in tears.

Peter looking up from his phone instantly grabbed all the girls' attentions. 'The Phone' that is a proto type that housed a camera, and was capable of sending and receiving emails and had access to the internet it's what Peter used to perform his duties for the pack, and therefore had special privileges to use whenever he needed meaning he was usually glued to the thing. Now having the attention of the girls meant they were somewhat silent gathering the attention of the rest of the Homeroom that now focused on the Trio who except for peter seemed oblivious to the staring as Derek was still intently drawing, and dean was trying to sneak peaks at said drawing. Peter's next action made hearts flutter, because he placed a hand on Dean's nape and pulled him close enough that his lips almost brushed the Shell of Deans ear to whisper.

"Someone's popular, they are actually arguing over who gets to ask you to the dance"

Of course no one heard this whisper except Dean, and Derek, but he was rather focused on his drawing still, but the effect Deans blush had was almost instant, noticing said response of the girls flushing and giggling again, Peter smirked and as he leaned back into his own seat he gently dragged his hand back, making sure it stayed in contact with Dean for as long as possible. Dean seemed unsure of how to respond to the info given to him, slowly returned to comfortably sit in his chair as well, completely unaware that the mere fact that peters arm was resting along the back of Derek's chair so his hand was brushing against dean's arm was causing an effect. Everyone noticed the contact between the scary but beautiful Hale and the flirty, yet secretive transfer student, this somehow signaled a break in the stay back rule that surrounded the three whenever they were together. The first to approach was of course Sam with a smirk on his face.

"Always the centre of attention, you Big J" Sam smirked at his brother's confused glare "good luck." Then he was off knowing the outcome would be all over the school after next period, Sam shook his head at the Whispers he just overheard. Dean still has not caught on to what happened and was still happening if only because over the last month, and especially the last week, he has gotten used to that damn angel, and both the Hales being rather tactile. The angel explaining that Dean was rather important to the whole scheme of things, could not die, the angel not understanding humans meant that dean has not had to feel pain for very long, and even old scars were starting to fade with each time the angel healed him and healing meant touching. Peter on the other hand, told him about pack and scenting and, he was pack kind of, and that meant free reign in touching because smell is important, and Derek has been doing in since day one anyway.

Now only 10 minutes left of homeroom, and some people have followed Sam's example and left. This left far more girls than boys, and of course the Trio in the centre of it all. Peter, who still hasn't resumed his business with his phone, was actually looking rather pleasant as he quietly watched who won the argument amongst the females, and occasionally whispered things to Derek who was still happily swinging his legs and was now writing on the back of his drawing, and Dean who still confused but was actually pouting, because he was still not allowed to look at Derek's drawing waited patiently for the bell. This bolstered the apparent winner, a miss Shelby King if peter isn't mistaken, of who gets to ask The Dean Winchester to the sock hop, even though the arguments were still going on, because high school is after all a hierarchy, luckily for our D list senior queen bee (oh how Peter loved Deans classification system it simplified everything), there were no A list-ers in this particular homeroom.

"Hi, Dean" came the sickly sweet high pitch voice of Shelby. Dean's eyes snapped from the clock on the wall towards the speaker, in his peripherals he saw both hales wince at the words that came out of the girls mouth.

"Umm… Hey, uhh" Dean trailed off, he knew her name started with an S, deciding to get this over with he, settled for a name and went with it. "Shelley was it" Dean looked at her almost smile before embarrassment over took her face so he was close "sorry I am awful with names" Peter smirked and shook his head slightly at Derek who also picked up on the lie Dean's heart told.

"It's Shelby" the girl forcefully gritted out through a strained smile that was really more a clenching of teeth.

"I really am sorry, "another lie the Hales picked up on, "how may I help you?"

"I..." the blush came back "I was uhh wondering … that is, would you go to the Dance with me?"

"NO" This was yelled by Derek, who glared at the interloper who broached their bubble, it also caused Peter to gain just the slightest glint of danger in his eye readying himself to jump in if needed.

At this point Shelby did about the worst thing and started to talk down to Derek rather than allow Dean to engage the enraged 5 year old. "Hunny, I was talking to Dean, it's not nice to interrupt adults who are talking." If possible during this one sentence the girl's voice got even more babyish and high pitched. "Maybe you should leave with your uncle and let us talk alone" unbeknownst to Shelby this was exactly the wrong thing to say in front of Dean.

"No, I am going to the dance with dean" Derek announced standing up on his chair with the help of Peter glaring fiercely at the girl.

"What do you mean you are going with Dean last I checked babies don't go to high school, and therefore not allowed to the dance, won't it be past your bedtime." She glared at Derek before staring expectantly at Dean. Only to freeze at the icy glare Dean was giving her, the deadly stare Dean was giving was cut off by Peter.

"Dear nephew, I do believe you have to ask before declaring that."

"Oh yeah". Derek turned towards Dean, and pat him on shoulder leaving his hand there. Not wanting to glare at Derek Dean forced his face into a calm expression before looking up at the child. Derek relishing the fact that he was taller than Dean when standing on a chair, stood a little straighter. Derek only let Dean go to hold up his picture it was close to the very first picture Derek drew with Dean except the lack of blood and the addition of socks to their feet. Dean smiled up at Derek who began reading what was written on the back.

"Dean, I cordally" "cordially" Peter absently corrects Derek who just plowed on through his script. "Invite you to the sock-hop dance with me, love Derek." Losing a bit of his nerve Derek looked down at his feet his ears going a bit pink.

"Hang on Kiddo, I will answer you after I answer my first invite okay." Dean placed a hand on Derek's shoulder his fingers brushing his neck making Derek look up to see Dean smiling, Derek grinned and dislodged Deans hand as he sat back down to patiently await his response from Dean, Dean turned back to the girl glaring daggers at a child "Shelley…" peters snort, let Dean know he got the name wrong again, he really didn't care "I am going to decline your request to go to the dance with you, as I already have a date." Shelby was actually fuming and could hear her meager reputation hitting rock bottom. Dean then looked back at Derek who was sitting happily in his chair again fiddling with his drawing. "Der-bear," making Derek look up at him once again before continuing "I would love to go to the sock-hop dance with you." Dean braced himself, as Derek practically launched himself into a hug still clutching his picture and buried his head into Dean's neck just as the bell rang. Derek didn't want to let go, Dean glanced at peter who shrugged so dean just picked him up, and started towards the door, completely oblivious to the Smirk Derek sent Shelby, who was left standing embarrassed in front of the other girls of Mr. Drew's homeroom class and furiously wiping tears away glaring once more at the five year old who bested her. Peter just smiled at Shelby and took a picture.

"You know, saving all the happy memories, of Derek's first school dance, after all the buddy group is hosting it." After another grin with teeth bordering on too sharp Peter gave a little wave and left the room to catch up to Dean and Derek. This proved too much for the poor girl who promptly burst into tears and was instantly surrounded by the other vultures… I mean females.

Peter once again typing away on his phone, caught up quickly to Dean who now had Derek on his back.

"Are you going to pick me up for the dance?" Derek asked.

"What am I chopped broccoli?" Peter said announcing his presence for Dean's benefit while Derek giggled at his uncle.

"So are you going to pick me and uncle Peter up?" Derek amends.

"Of course, what kind of date would I be if I didn't go and pick you and your chaperone up?"

The three talked about their Dance night plans, and Dean promised, to bring flowers, and Derek will get flowers too. And yes they can wear shoes, sock-hop is just a name.

The buddies, really were the planning committee for the sock-hop, and so the kindergarteners parents were joining today's buddy session, much to the delight of Derek who got to spend time with his two favorite people, because Peter once again is acting as caretaker for the current youngest hale. Entering the Gym caused a few seniors to stare, it seems news traveled faster than anticipated, albeit a little wrong in the details. With the mumbles, from an Ariel Illingworth, calling Peter and Dean sinful, and are sure to go straight to hell, to Derek Matthews detailing Peter and Deans entirely secret affair with relish and how he found out, but since he really liked both of them kept their secret, until they were ready.

"Peter, why is the girl who calls me an Ahhhsss… you know for no reason glaring at us this time?" Dean whispers in his ear.

"Apparently you and I are in a sinful relationship, being of the homosexual variety, all very boring really." Seeing Dean's confused frown. "Dean they think we are dating, because they heard a rumour about you going to the dance with me, not my adorable nephew." Peter simplifies.

"I know what you meant Peter, I am confused as why that is their problem if we are or not." Dean frowned at the people who were outright glaring at them and the few that were trying to be subtle about it. Peter was pleasantly surprised by the reaction from the supposed perfect definition of a white straight all American male.

"Uncle why are they mad at us?" Derek hid his face in Dean's neck once more mumbling about the smell not being nice at all.

"I don't know darling, but let's find out, shall we?" Peter rubbed his hand along his nephews back trying to calm him, as he quickly explained chemo signals and how Derek was still sensitive to them, children usually were, and how negative emotions tended to make everything worse for the young Werewolf's control. Dean nodded understandingly as they walked up to the Girl spouting about disgusting behaviour.

"Ariel what are you talking about?" Dean asked, not even flinching as Derek's tiny little claws came out reflexively, to self sooth, much like a kittens, as he clenched and unclenched his fists in Dean's leather jacket.

"You and your appalling behaviour towards Shelby, she asked you out, and you dismissed her and embarrassed her to go to the dance with a boy, we really don't like your sort in this town." She said standing straight with her mother behind her.

"Since when are you the voice of this town, I only counted about seven of you glaring at us that means approximately twenty-three others don't mind one bit that I am taking a boy."

"So you admit it, you are an unnatural freak." Arial spat out. And before Dean could respond Peter put his hand out to push dean back. Turning into the Beacon Hill's pack's left hand before the groups eyes. Tapping on his phone for a few minutes he starts reading the tiny screen.

"Arial Meghan Illingworth, senior, AP classes. Christian, working class family, adopted to an elderly couple." Peter barely glanced up at the woman behind Ariel who gasped at being called elderly. "Who are first generation Americans, an

Only child, homeschooled until High school." Peter looked up at that one" that's a little late no wonder your social skills are abysmal"

"She was very sickly as a child, it wouldn't do her any good to be surrounded by others" Ariel's mother defended

"oh, is that why she hobbled around on a too short decorative cane for three weeks claiming ,she may as well get used to it ." Peter asked causing the senior girl turn bright red embarrassed. "Anyway, no contact to others, and an absolute condescending know it all attitude, you should be a loner, but you actually managed to make friends in the D list students. It's still only is just a step above loser status though."

"Don't worry Ariel he can't really do anything to you, just stop listening to him" Curtis came to stand by the girl starting to shake with anger.

Peter shrugged and continued "You hold utter contempt for anyone, Shelby, your leader is rejected by, but did you know your hate is very much unfounded." Peter looks up and scans the room of people who are silent except the kids who are slowly circling, fidgeting and playing in the general vicinity of the adults not too sure what's going on but sensing that they have to witness it as well. "look at Derek Matthews, your fearless leader, for months called his girlfriend a gold digging … you know, and then in a turn of events when his girlfriend dropped out of school guess what Shelby did, asked him out and when he rejected her, she spread rumours that he was an…bully who took advantage of her, let's be honest he's not the greatest but even I know he wouldn't take advantage, of anyone, considering Shelby does spread her…self pretty wide" Peter being very conscious of the children listening.

"You don't know that, he hates me for no reason, if I went and said hi to him he probably would tell me to fuck off." Ariel finding support in the people who were agreeing with her. Peter and Dean glared at the language, as Ariel's little buddy April tested out the words instantly. Earning a glare from the little girl's mother who directed a few kids away from the scene.

"Is that what you believed or is it what Shelby said, and now this with Dean once again rumours that you instantly believe." Peter smirked and continued "with your show of intelligence and research skills it's no wonder you have applied to all eight Ivy League universities, sadly you don't have any other backups that's not very smart. Even with your grades being well above the 25th/75th percentile you still need bursaries, and scholarships."

"Yeah not everyone is as rich as you or Matthews, you have the world handed to you, hell, probably that Winchester kid does as well because you rich kids are all the same and exclude everyone else." Peter raised a brow at Mr. Wilcox Curtis' dad, the only two parents that are here for their senior children, they are on the PAC and volunteered to chaperone the dance.

"ahh yes speaking of my wealth," Peter wouldn't address the Dean issue, because it wasn't his place to say that Dean lived out of a motel, turned back to the girl he was actually talking to "you applied for three that my family's companies, and little side projects fund, just for your information" Peter was definitely enjoying this, as shock overtook the righteous anger she once held so tightly. "You still might get the other seven you applied for, because "Peter typed out an email. "As of right now you will never get a cent of Hale money."

"That doesn't matter," Peter didn't even flinch at the triumphant screech "I have already been accepted for a full ride to any school that accepted me." Ariel was sure the Hales didn't have anything to do with that scholarship that accepted her.

Peter once again looked up. "You were" peter emphasized the word "accepted for one, except I just told them I found out your ideals don't match what our Family and company, believe in, that's too bad. That is my punishment for today's slurs, You better rethink every thought and belief you have Ms. Illingworth because if you continue, let me spell it out for you, I started the company your father works for now, I have voting shares that supply your mother's company with the technology that give it a cutting edge in today's market." At this the other adults who were agreeing with the Illingworth's looked scared "but enough of that lets get back to you and today. I bet you think it's too late that you are already accepted to schools, but the letters come out next week. I should know, every individual member of my family from Talia, to Cora who hasn't even been born yet, that means 11 people, are loyal charitable donors to many of the Ivy League schools you applied to, we get updates for when we hit the point of no return to change our minds about a scholarship. we make a yearly donations as well it gives our scholarship students a directly pass go card to any of the 8 ivy league schools, sadly that's not you anymore, our various organizations have many scholarship opportunities, like the three you applied too, what were they again, oh yes, our law firm that helps out Amnesty International, where you said and I quote here 'I Believe in the Equality of all humans and am very strong and verbal about my opinions', then there was Médecins Sans Frontières."

"I didn't apply for that one" Ariel cut in hoping that he was mistaken, and it wasn't her that he rescinded the money from.

"oh sorry, you don't speak other languages, I am talking about Doctors Without Borders, where you boasted knowing the oath of respecting any humans right to medicine, irrespective of race, religion, creed or political affiliation, and that you practiced this belief with helping and respecting your fellow students, very passionate words you wrote"

"Everyone lies on those, you can't fault me for that." Ariel growls out.

"Yeah that's why you didn't get either of those, my family is very intelligent and we do read the applications we discard the ones that quote our mission statements word for word. The one you actually did receive, and just lost, was the one you applied to within your mothers business it gives either money directly to help start up a business, usually a technology based one, or if someone actually asked for a scholarship it is preferred to go to the student as it comes with a contract that the student will work for a Hale company, and if they choose to go independent that a contract would be made with one of our technology companies."

Ariel tried desperately to remember the application her mother brought home on a whim, "The name hale wasn't on that application, I would remember and maybe would have talked to you about it"

"See you couldn't have caught that though because our companies are under the blanket Company, The Selene Beacon," Peter smiled charmingly, "as we established that includes my company that I run from the shadows, I can't actually own some of them until I meet my majority, unless of course I founded the business."

"I didn't know." Ariel went even paler.

"exactly, it's the way we like it, I do all my business in usually new or risky areas it works very well for my family as we get a head start on many avenues but if I mess up all I have to do is own up to my mistakes, and I am pretty free from permanent repercussions. I am after all only 15. Enough about me, though it is my favourite subject." Dean laughed a bit at that "Now where was I … oh yes your abysmal future, did you know the Hales are Legacies to all of the Ivy League schools as well many other universities. My family can make it so you will only ever be accepted into community colleges. Now you really should apologize to my friend, and my favorite nephew, because you think it is absolutely disgusting that they go to a high school sock-hop together, that is being organized by our lovely Kindergarten class." By the end, Peter's calmly stated facts, the Illingworth women, were looking rather pale and sickly.

"Wait you're going with Derek Hale, not Peter" Derek Matthews burst out laughing "That's great, I thought I was the only one going with my little buddy." Derek clapped his Little brother Kyle on the back, the kid who Derek is nice to but not friends with if Peter remembers correctly.

Derek finally being calm enough to lift his head without flashing his eyes at people asked "why did people think you were going with Uncle Peter, I drew a picture, and asked you properly to the dance, not Peter." Derek hooked his chin on Dean's shoulder that was shrugged in way of an answer staring and making the 5 people who were also glaring and agreeing with miss uppity one and two, to look guilty, and scared. When both Derek's got the rest of the children's attention, with little Derek showing off his picture, and re telling how he nicely asked Dean to the sock-hop dance and big Derek aw'ing and commenting on every detail. At the end of the retelling of the dance proposal, a blushing Dean and both Derek's were surrounded by rather protective parents, who looked distrustfully at the others who made their stance known on the relatively new, to them, problem that their children may face one day. The two senior boys silently agreed to assign the children and the parents to make decorations for the dance. During all of this Peter still hadn't moved from his spot glaring at the girl who was looking about ready to faint.

"Well Ms. Illingworth, are you going to single handily destroy not only your life but your parents' as well, or are you going to apologize for not only insulting me, but my family and their ideals." Peter glared at the four other adults still glaring at the fifteen year old "Also do not think I have forgotten about all of your support in this disgusting girl's attitude and behaviour, you know your connections to the Hale family. I will expect written apologies, and donations to our local LGBT support programme. That can be transferred into an account in the Beacon Hills local Bank" Peter typed away on his phone for a few seconds "this is the account number." Peter continued writing the numbers down clearly on several different pieces of paper.

"There isn't a freak support group in this town." who, was a local factory owner, who out sourced his work and underpaid his employees said smugly.

"Well then maybe you should make a generous donation to help fund one then." Peter smirked. "Especially, because it's me you do your business with. Mr. Rawluk, we really don't want certain people finding out the inner workings of your 'novelty' toy factory" now that the man with the deepest pockets was put in his place Peter continued "I am expecting the donation in a week… make that the night of that dance as your last chance, you may use your discretion, but know that I know how deep your pockets go, if I am not satisfied you will not like the consequences." Peter went to turn around but halted, "except you Illingworth, if you choose to apologise to Dean and Derek this way, but know this you will be pay no matter what, I want your parents to give up their saving as of today meant for your education to the new society, I assure you, you won't like the second option should you refuse."

"If we do that, you will help my daughter get into university then?" Mrs. Illingworth asked.

"I already did, and she insulted me, I can promise she won't be black listed, that is rather generous considering today's events." Peter turned sharply towards the now crying teen, and her friend glaring daggers at him "you got what you deserved". Peter turned his back to the now ostracized group and smiled at the scene before him, Dean had a flower crown upon his head as he made wings to tape to some of the kids backs, while Derek looked like a little king, and somehow Matthews fashioned knight's helmet for himself and the other kids, and was now awkwardly working on swords looking through a small slit in his construction paper helmet. While the parents were writing details of actual plans for the dance. Walking up snapping a few pictures to upload later, Derek finally noticed his arrival.

"Uncle are you finished being mama's lefty?" Derek whispered, he seems to be getting better at that particular skill, Peter noted proudly.

"Yes, nephew I am finished working"

"Good, you can be a prince, and today Dean is a princess, because the girls wanted to be knights or dragons with pretty wings, but every story needs a princess." Derek explained.

"I thought you were going to be making decorations? Not play dress up.''

"Silly Peter," Dean grinned, and Peter glared that sounded too much like Rabbit for his liking. "This is a sock-hop dance planned and organized by kindergarteners of course there is dressing up involved." Dean explained while crowning Peter with a smaller version of Derek's crown. Earning glares, but no one commented on their actions.

"If you insist." Thus started the dance theme being a Magical Night in Camelot. The rest of the day went smoothly as it could with several people, avoiding Peter like he had the plague. At the end of the day majority of the buddies were going together, or were going to go as a trio, if the seniors already had dates with their own classmates. Matthews, stuck around them rather closely, and to Peter's knowledge with no ulterior motive other then he liked making up stories his current theory is that the Hales are an old Mafia Family, decedents from the Borgias themselves. When Peter told him his family is more prominently Grecian than Italian, the kid spouted star crossed lovers, and a family feud and the Hales are the lovers descendants, Peter decided that further talking to the Matthews kid would make Peter lose control, and therefore didn't tell him that Greece and Italy were for the most part allies throughout history.


	6. 001 meeting The Family

With Dean being busy with the planning the dance and school, and getting Sam to let up on staring strangely at the angel. He was quite surprised and caught unaware, when his uncles twice a year call came through, he phoned every year without fail on November 2nd, and then again in spring/early summer sometime.

"John here." Michael seemed to concentrate on the call before looking a bit concerned, and a frown froze on his face "Uhh Noah, here's Dean" oh that's why, his father's excitable cousin was actually scaring an angel.

"Hi Uncle Noah, what's up?"

"Just doing my usual bi-annual call. I am just glad I don't have to phone random hotels to find you this time..."

"Yeah I'm glad dad replaced the cellphone too" Dean winked at the angel, who was looking a little wide eyed.

"So where are you lot now? Last time I phoned and got an answer you were in New York, then before that Washington, then Pennsylvania. It's like you can't help yourselves from traveling across the country every 6 months."

"We are in California"

"Oh, and you haven't come to visit me in L.A."

"I didn't know you were in LA. I totally would have visited during winter break. You know I would never pass up a chance to eat Aunt Claudia's food."

"You're kidding me, I am transferring to that town in about a month, Claudia's pregnant you see, I wanted a quiet town to settle down and raise my kid you know."

"Oh Wow, Uncle Noah, congratulations." Michael just nodded at Dean, and headed to the door, Dean threw a wave over his shoulder.

"I was calling to maybe meet up with you guys if you were close by, we should definitely get together then, I am going there in about a month just in time for Sam's Birthday ,then Claudia is following after the baby is born."

"Yeah, totally Uncle Noah, it might just be Sam and I, like I said dad's not really himself."

"You boys call me if you need me okay, I know your dad's drinking can get out of hand, not that I blame him I wouldn't know the first thing to do if anything happened to Claudia, I am just glad you're old enough now to take care of yourself and Sammy."

"Yeah, with you being so close, it's nice to know we have some support" Dean agreed, blaming his drunk father, was easier then explaining the entirety of the supernatural world to his civilian uncle.

"I'll see you soon okay, nice talking to you kiddo, I gotta go I was just on my lunch break."

"Goodbye Uncle Noah." Dean hung up the phone. And double checked his appearance, he had his cleanest and most whole plaid flannel, and T-shirt he recently purchased at K-mart, and headed for the door he himself had to pick up Peter, and Derek for a shopping trip then pick up Sam after that from his study session.

Dean took the road out to the preserve, that Peter told him about, found the turn off after passing it and driving an extra 5 minutes, and finally pulled up to a huge white house. Dean wasn't even parked before Derek came barreling out of the house, with Peter close behind. "Hi, Dean, hurry up Mama wants to meet you." Derek smiled and barley gave Dean anytime to get his seatbelt off, feeling totally off kilter he was dragged into the house and was shoved into a chair in front of presumably Talia hale, according to Peter the Alpha of the Hale pack. And he was literally surrounded by the rest of the pack.

"Umm, Hi" dean gulped and waved only peeking up at everyone through his lashes, the very Pregnant Alpha was staring rather intently at him, making him feel a little embarrassed as he tugged uncomfortably at his clothes.

"You're a hunter" She literally sniffed, and the scrunched her nose up.

"Uhh, yes" Dean winced, and curled into himself just a bit more feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"My brother, and son seem very fond of you, you smell like them, and they you."

"Sorry?" Dean glanced up again quickly he was so out of his depth here, he was used to killing supernaturals not trying to impress them. On top of that he was trying to forcibly calm down, Derek was almost whining at his discomfort... "I …well I don't hunt B types usually, it's hard to find them and if we do they are usually wendigo. The only reason why I know about you is because I have been in this town since the beginning of the school year." Dean felt the need to explain he won't hurt them. "though if my dad was my dad he might tell me "Dean puts on a gravelly voice "Dean Monsters are Monsters and we kill monsters blah blah blah" dean knows he's rambling but he really can't help himself at this point "… but since my dad is not my dad, I will make sure my uhh angel won't tell him that I know you, or what you are." Dean blush deepens "sorry"

Talia smiles at the young boy "I see why they like you, you have a good heart and it doesn't lie"

"Peter said that too, what does that mean? "Dean relaxed a bit, when curiosity over powered his discomfort enough to look up more directly at Talia if only briefly.

"We can hear your heart Dean," Derek climbs up into Dean's lap. "I am just learning so I have to concentrate, but I like your heart it sounds happy." Dean almost flinches as he catches Talia's red eyes in his peripherals.

"Derek, remember what I said about me being the Alpha."

"Sorry, Alpha," Derek looked down disappointed.

"It's okay, baby, I know Dean smells like pack to you but to me he is not."

"Oh, I get it mama." Derek hums happily with the new information still content with his head against Dean's chest..." But his heart does sound happy though."

"Yes it does, that's because he has a heart murmur, and it means his heart beats slightly out of time." Talia addresses Dean "it's physiological, or else that angel of yours would have fixed it."

"I am sure he would any way if he knew it wasn't normal." Dean Commented." He is not the best at human biology"

"Who, is your angel?" Talia asks

"Umm no disrespect meant, but I'd rather not say, if I say his name out loud he will pop up literally wherever I am, he says it's a prayer when I say his name."

"Now, you have me curious." Talia grins "please ask him here?"

"Okay, umm hey buddy I'm going to put you down okay." Dean addressed Derek still sitting on him, and pressed him towards peter, missing Talia's approval of how he is protecting her pup from the unknown, before looking in Talia's direction and saying the angels name "Michael." Even before the name is finished the angel is behind him in all of John's glory. Making the Werewolves that weren't ready or that didn't believe him growl.

"I apologize, children of Zeus, Dean Winchester never uses my name, and I assumed him in trouble." Dean's eyes widened as he heard the Title for the werewolves. "Remember you must pick up your brother I have made more money for your dinner, tonight, might I suggest the diner close to the motel we reside in." Dean blushed again as the Angel handed him a few bills." Are you ill Dean Winchester, your body is warmer than usual, here let me." The angel touched his head and dean glowed for a second and when it faded he was less flushed and he seemed to have a bit of a boost in energy. "There, I shall leave you to your fate," he popped away as a few of the wolves sneezed at the apparent smell of angel mojo set them off.

"He made some more money Dean?" Peter asked, raising and eyebrow.

"I didn't want to know?" Dean shrugged " he has a demon trapped in a warehouse that's pregnant with my sibling, he is after all in my father's body, as of today I have to somehow hide him from my uncle , and I am still having to keep Sam somewhat out of the loop, where he gets his money is completely not my concern." Dean explains. "it's not like we had any legal means to get money before either, so I am just happy that he is even thinking about mine and Sam's needs , even my dad never fully did that , it always usually ended up with me in ju…" Dean stopped talking and he froze, looking at the people around him all wearing designer clothes even the kids. Dean cleared his throat "juvie more than once for stealing food." He finished. Not daring to look up to see the judgment, and once again missing the actual reaction, every adult member looked at the teen with respect, Dean's heart stuttered as he lied to himself that he didn't care what these people thought his negative thoughts souring his scent a little.

"We all must do what we can to take care of the ones we love Dean. No ill judgment shall befall you here, in this house." Talia stood and touched his face, forcing Deans head up to stare into her eyes, "there are the beautiful eyes that have been avoiding mine" hers were a ruby red once more, "you are a good man Dean, never doubt yourself. Now I am trusting you with my baby, and my baby brother, I want them home in a few hours."

"Yes… um" Dean didn't know how to address the woman before him.

"Talia works for me, you are Pack, and unless we are doing business then at those times I am Alpha Hale."

"Yes, Talia I will get them to wherever we are going safe." Dean promised, and as said before his heart doesn't lie.

"Good man, no go have fun, and let Peter spoil you, that is an order from your new Alpha." Talia moved through the house and that seemed to dismiss everyone who all brushed up against dean in some small way.

"Hurry up Dean, I want to go to the Mall, Mama said I can have a treat from the food place." And with that Dean was part of the Hale pack officially, and he left the house the way he came in, being dragged by an excitable Derek with Peter following behind except now he had a booster seat in hand.


	7. 001 malls, dances, and the end

Going to the Mall was quite the experience, Dean doesn't think he has ever been to one before. So as first experiences go it's not too bad, even though they were shopping for clothes for the dance. This led them into a store called Nordstrom, Why does sewn bits of cloth need to be that expensive? After the fifth overpriced item thrown at him to try on Dean and Derek were bored, Derek was easy to shop for, and even Sam got a set of clothes based on Dean's knowledge of his sizing, but no Dean himself actually had to try on clothes. Peter said he didn't want Dean to look out of place taking a Hale to a dance in plaid.

"I do know how to dress up for a high school dance, and won't we be covered in armour, I thought we were going as knights."

"you are not going to be covered in chainmail dean, all you are getting is a cape that Talia is sewing now, Derek and I will have matching ones and a gorget, and one pauldron,"

"What, are the words coming out of your mouth?"

"Erik loves medieval history, and jumped all over making our armour out of card board, we both get a gorget which goes around our neck and it's not authentic but we also have one pauldron , usually it's two and those cover our shoulder. Derek has the same. But his will have more decoration then ours because he is a little king. Now you need something that goes with blue and white our capes will be blue and white trimmed, and Derek's will be the opposite."

"Aren't we going a little overboard?" dean asked

"You are lucky he didn't decide to go full on roman armour with us, I had to remind him Camelot legends say England specifically, we would have had the fuzzy helmets and everything." Peter shuddered at his brother-in-law's enthusiasm.

"Okay blue mean's orange?" dean tried to remember his one and only art class taken on a whim at a school in Texas.

"No" peter really didn't look impressed with that suggestion.

"Brown?"

"Maybe," peter thought "it has to be a very specific brown though"

"Black?"

"Not with the two colours we have, the white will contrast too much"

"Grey?" Derek listed off a colour not fully understanding why the colours were being mentioned but he liked grey.

"Yes, perfect I think dark grey for the pants, and a light blue shirt." Peter announced, and then once again Dean was trying on clothes, though he noticed that not all of the first pile disappeared. Soon Dean had an overpriced outfit that actually fit him, and wasn't bordering on too tight, or was too big that it hung loose on his frame. Peter payed for a pile of clothes and dean protested the clothes for himself, but just said a small thank you for the ones Peter got for Sam. Making Peter roll his eyes as he made dean carry the two largish bags through the mall to the food court.

"Yay the food place." Derek announced as he pulled his uncle to a Dairy Queen, Peter ordered three strawberry Sundays ignoring Deans protest that he can pay for himself, and soon they were sat in uncomfortable chairs. "Thank-you uncle peter." Derek grinned with ice cream and strawberry around his mouth.

"Yes thank you Uncle Peter" dean mimicked with a grin.

"Idiot, but your welcome"

Dean really enjoyed his first experience at the mall, and he figured that Talia low-key ordered Peter to pay for everything, because no matter what they did Peter payed, and Dean argued. When the Hales went with Dean to pick up Sam to drop off at the motel, Peter wouldn't let Dean correct his brother when he thanked Dean for the clothes either. At the end of the day Dean was carrying a sleepy Derek into the house he asked peter why?

"Dean you are pack, and how we spend our money is pack business, your brother isn't pack." Peter explained.

Dean wasn't offended when he heard his brother wasn't pack, call him selfish but Dean was kind of happy that he had one good bit of life that was entirely his, and not in any way for the sole benefit of Sam, even though it did benefit him in little ways, his little brother wasn't the focal point of this endeavor. He just nodded and thanked peter once again for everything before handing off Derek to his uncle who mumbled unhappily.

Dean spent a lot of time with the Hales after that, he was invited to dinner twice, and once was ordered over by Erik, and Talia for a fitting of his armour and cape, all before the dance. Dean even spent some time with Derek Matthews being paired with him to actually make decorations this time, he learned that the girlfriend everyone at school thought dropped out and ran away was actually pregnant, and was being home schooled by Derek's mother. Dean's respect grew for the chatty kid, he had a lot more substance to him than first thought. And through all this Dean was actually a teen and not a child soldier on the front lines of a supernatural war. He was feeling guilty about not missing his father, and was dreading the day the Angel left his father's body.

The day of the dance brought Dean to the Hale house for lunch, to get ready for the Dance, he did remember to bring flowers for Derek, and even a few for Peter. He also wore the outfit Peter deemed acceptable. Dean does have to admit he looked good. The Dance was starting at 3 in the afternoon, and all the buddies, and the chaperones were headed to the school to set up at 1, but Talia insisted on a lunch, and pictures. Erik was fussing over their armour as they left and Derek was bouncing around in his cape, while Laura, whined about wanting to go, and it wasn't fair, but eventually the three made it to baby and once more Dean's car was outfitted with a booster seat.

When they got there all the children were running around in costumes of whatever they wanted, one kid was even dressed up as batman, even so there were a lot of little princesses with the dragon wings Dean made the first day of planning, and a lot more knights who were sword fighting with the paper ones Derek Matthews made. Dean and the Hales made a striking image walking in, only rivaled by Derek and his Girlfriend who looked like royalty in their blue outfits, and silver looking crowns. As soon as Derek saw them he ran over and started babbling right away, and led them over to his Girlfriend, and Dean knew the instant the Hales figured out Jaqueline was pregnant, Derek looked wide eyed at her stomach while Peter was looking like his brain was going a mile a minutes about who knows what.

"Hi, Jaqueline, it's nice to see you again." Dean greeted politely, before introducing the girl to the Hales, "this is Peter." Dean poked him making him wave," and this little guy is Derek, can you say hi?" Dean asked the kid staring intently at Jaqueline still making her fidget a bit, and it got worse when Peter dragged the older Derek away.

"Hi, Jackie-lin" Derek waved doing his best to pronounce the odd, to Derek at least, name. "You have a baby, just like mama, so you think they will be friends, mama says that All the people who have babies this year could be Cora's friends. Just like I am friends with my classmates."

"It's possible," Jaquelin answers, placing her hand on her stomach. "But just like you don't get on with everyone in your class they might not be best friends."

"Oh, okay, can I hug you, mama said I should always ask just in case." Dean frowns at that, the kid never asked him when he attack hugged him.

"I would love a hug." Jaqueline accepts Derek into her arms as he just puts an ear to her stomach.

"If my sister doesn't like you, we will be friends" Derek promises to the unborn child, then smiles up at Jaqueline as Peter points in their direction, and the older Derek was blushing and looking a bit scared.

"I better save your Derek, from my Peter." Dean announces then blushes, " I mean, never mind" Dean lets out flustered, and lets his Derek run off when the teacher calls the Kindergarteners to draw on the paper table covers.

To soon the dance was due to start, and left everyone running around doing last minute decorations, and Derek Matthews being a dork knighted his little brother and little Derek with swords that they could keep, made of sturdier stuff then the paper ones, these were also covered in tinfoil. Dean laughed at the awed looks on the boys faces, and was never happier that the teacher was always compulsively taking pictures as little Derek returned the favour and knighted Matthews. By the time those two were done acting ridiculous the doors were open, and Dean never got to ask Peter what he was talking about with the Matthews kid.

The Dance lasted two hours … well for the kindergarteners at least, who were more than ready to go home. It went well into the evening for the teens. Dean only caught up to his brother and his date, a girl names Jessica, when it was time to take Derek home for dinner. Dean left money for Sam's dinner and even enough to pay for his date's meal as well, He soon left with the Hales. The drive to the Hales left Dean feeling odd, and on edge, not one to ignore his instincts, Dean hung the amulet that he and bobby made on the rear view mirror, it repelled a lot of things, it was made out of silver and repelled demons also it contained salt. And was anointed in holy eater. Dean was glad to see the Hale house and quickly ushered the two younger ones in.

As Derek was regaling every dance he had with Jaqueline, Derek, Dean, and Peter. Talia had her first contraction, and Dean was hit with another feeling of just wrongness, he realized the feeling only came when he thought about Driving Talia to the hospital that he asked where the child was being born?

"That's an odd question?"

"I… sorry, it's just I have a nasty feeling and my instincts are honed to supernatural survival, it's just something is wrong on the roads tonight."

"Odd, my family has been told that the roads to town are cursed when any of the Hale women are pregnant it's why I have been holed up in the preserve as I neared the end of my pregnancy. The few who did not heed this warning have been badly injured as they head to the hospital. I have planned a home birth for all my children, I have a den not too far from here where only my emissary will be, and of course Erik. "Talia explains

"Okay, umm do you mind if I stay here." Dean asked

The rest of the pack started looking around nervously, sensing the Hunters unease, and noticing his frequent looks to the front door. "Of course Dean you can stay here." Talia answered looking concerned for the young man.

"Thank-you, Uhh, I know it's odd, just hold on a second." Dean ran out of the house, and came back in with the amulet he put on his car. "This is protection, the best I can do, but please wear it, and don't take it off, please" Dean places it in the Alpha's hand.

"Of course" Talia places the amulet around her neck, "I shall return this to you, I promise." Talia gave Dean a hug, then scented and assured everyone that everything was fine, "Dean your probably just feeling the Pack bonds." And with that comment Talia left into the forest with Erik, promising to return with a new pack mate.

Dean stayed the night, and read Derek a bed time story and when the child fell asleep, he stayed up with the adults until one by one they all nodded off, and even then Dean just bundled up with the extra blankets the Impala had in the trunk and sat vigil before falling asleep with his rock salt shotgun in hand on the front steps of the hale house.


	8. 002 the first child

Talia walked up to the house slowly unsure of what she was seeing, with Erik just behind her and Deaton not much farther back. She smiled then frowned when she realized it was Dean sleeping on her front steps with a sawed off shot gun in hand and an iron bar leaning against his leg.

"Alpha Hale that is the new hunter family that moved in, I don't trust them what is he doing here outside your house no less with a weapon."

"Yes he was worried to death about something last night, he probably only just fell asleep an hour or so ago, poor dear."

"I must advise against his acceptance in this pack, he will ruin the balance of this land, it is precarious as is, with the amount of blood on his hands your Family will be in the line of Fire when the universe evens it out."

"Emissary Deaton, do not test me that boy was the one who crafted that necklace you envy so much, and if you were so concerned over the hunters in this town you would have brought it to my attention sooner not when they were at my doorstep, and quite literally. Balance is blinding you, your first priority should be this pack not the universes balance, I bet if Argent went to kill any of our pack you would let it happen because our feud is slowly coming to an end especially after the sickness of their matriarch took hold meaning that their line has dwindled down to young Katheryn. While I have two heirs now."

"They have Chris, and his wife took his name, they have a daughter." Deaton defended against the accusation.

"Oh yes please do tell me how the Calaveras graciously gave away a daughter, who was a human baby stolen from a Mexican pack who they killed, to the Argents to uphold the title matriarch, is balance." Talia glared at her emissary who withered where he stood, "where would the balance be if their young child had been a werewolf, and Victoria killed her on site?"

"They are not an issue but he is, and his family. The line is cursed." Deaton touched Talia's shoulder earning a growl from the so far silent Erik. Talia's response was cut off when the babe in her arms started crying from being woken up, this caused the young man in question to jump up to full height and point a sawed off shot gun at the one person he didn't recognize, grabbing his Alpha.

"Dean, please do not kill my Emissary." Talia shook the man's arm off while trying to quit the baby once more.

"It won't kill him Alpha, its rock salt, last I checked that just hurts like hell."

"And you know all about hell don't you Winchester?" Deaton asks softly and oh so deadly.

"Know more about Demons, but sure, I will probably end up there eventually, I do not live a very nice life. But that doesn't seem to stop the Angels liking me any less."

"Stop!"

"Sorry, Alpha" dean looks down, but Talia does note that his gun never weavers from Deaton who he perceives as a threat.

"Deaton leave, you are souring a very happy moment, I am bringing my pup into the pack house, for the first time, and she will be welcomed into the pack, including Dean Winchester." Talia looks pointedly at Alan. " my family has no knowledge of who you are, at your insistence, your tether is getting to snapping point, never in my life have I seen an emissary put so many chains on a pack before, I am feeling your use quickly being used up, make no mistake, I will choose my pack over you every time."

Alan Deaton left quickly after that and didn't look back, knowing he messed up, and Dean allowed both Talia and Erik in the house following close behind. The pack hearing the trio enter rushed down to greet the newest member, and got to see dean stumble into the house with a shotgun in hand.

"So that's where you slept… or did you sleep at all? Dean you look awful." Peter tsked as he took the gun and led Dean to his own room and pushed him into the bed. Talia didn't draw attention to the fact that Peter never let anyone into his room, but was happy when Peter came back down the stairs quickly and Talia handed her daughter over to her second, and left hand. "Hello, little Cora." Peter dutifully scented the child, before handing her off to Erik who passed the little girl to his sister, who followed him from South America. And the procession continued with each parent passing their child in order of rank, until Cora smelled like every member of pack except one.

The one who guarded the family all night, Dean without realizing it, performed the duties of the pack guardian, as he allowed the pack to feel peace when their alpha was away, and the alpha knew their pack was protected. It has long since been abandoned as a regular position in a pack, only taken up when tragedy strikes, but either way that was the role Dean filled. Unsurprisingly the role was usually held by a human, due to werewolf limits with mountain ash, making Dean the perfect candidate. Talia shook her head, for someone so concerned about balance, Deaton never accepted that Pack had its own balance, and roles that were filled naturally. He never felt the bonds, and Talia doubted her Emissary and not for the first time. she glanced at her brothers room atop the stairs, the first room that anyone had to walk by, their first line of defence, and was wondering about the logistics of either putting another bed in there or building a guest house outside for the young Winchester.

By the time Dean woke up, Cora was clean and dressed and ready to meet their guardian, Derek was the first to notice a rumpled looking Dean walking down the stairs at noon, not even three hours after he fell asleep, Derek quickly pulled Dean towards Talia telling him about Cora, and her rolley eyes, and her soft head that he can't touch but he can kiss her cheek, and also told Dean that he has to do the same. Dean sat in front of Talia and was a little wide eyes as she handed him Cora, "touch her face dean, she needs to know the smell of pack."

Dean dutifully performed the action, and even kissed the little girls cheek at Derek's insistence, and held the baby safe, "I am so happy you are here Cora, and safe." Dean just laughed. "Now I need three more kids born safely and I will be able to relax." Talia accepted Cora back as dean looked down embarrassed as his growling stomach made Cora fuss a bit in her sleep.

"Go eat, hunny, thank you for guarding my pack and my home last night, it is important work what you did." Talia nodded towards the dining room where even Dean could smell food in the other room.

Dean was pushed into a chair and a plate of food was shoved at him, "eat, we need to kidnap that Matthews kid, the idiot doesn't have anything to prepare him for a baby." Peter announces and stares at Dean until he starts eating before continuing "okay not entirely true, he has life insurance that his parents took out for him, and they transferred that to his unborn child. But he doesn't have a will stating who the kid will go to, and he doesn't have a job lined up either."

"Peter, I know I got everyone stressed out last night but Derek will be fine, he's a big boy and he has a plan, he really can't get a job right now, most jobs that can support a child need a high school diploma."

"yes but if he is even traced back to our Family he will be in danger, we are supernatural creatures, and you should know this, you lost your mother, and your father seems pretty determined to kill himself by either drinking, or hunting. Maybe a bit of both. We do not live stable lives and that's just living Dean, let me protect the child at least from the fall out that knowing us will have."

Dean slowed down his eating, remembering his discussion with Jaqueline who confided she was part of a hunter family the Bakers. "You're right."

"Of course I am, just drive me and him to the bank, I would have ran earlier, but he would look at me funny for just walking in the neighbourhood because I live 30 minutes away." Peter, was kind of whining, though Dean didn't point it out, if only because the kid was acting like a kid for the first time.

Apparently Peter had already typed up and printed wills that were fill in the blank, that will be filed with the bank, so Dean finished his food quickly and was headed off to the Matthews place where Peter once again lectured the poor kid about being responsible, before handing him a phone number and told him to call when he was ready to work he will get a job right away. Jaqueline just laughed, as her boyfriend was looking more and more shocked at what the fifteen year old was talking them through, about Wills, and emergency accounts, and financial planning. It took a couple of hours, but in the end all the details were smoothed over to Peters liking and soon they were off to the bank to file the paper work and open a savings account for the kid where Peter put up his own money for.

"Thank you Peter, I don't know what to say" Derek went to hug Peter who stiffened up as they dropped Derek off.

"Don't "Peter tried but Derek squeezed him "Get off you idiot, don't thank me, thank him" Peter pointed at Dean.

"Why? You did everything Peter" Dean said and was rather enjoying how uncomfortable Peter got with every pat on the back

"I wouldn't have helped him if you weren't so fond of those stories he tells, and Derek absolutely thinks he's the third coolest person in the world." Peter explained as he gently pried Derek off of him.

"Thank you Dean I am so happy I met you, "Derek latched onto Dean, and if possible Peter looked even more uncomfortable at that then when he himself was being hugged.

"Derek Stop it" Jaqueline ordered causing Derek to squeak, "thank-you both for all your help, I haven't even thought about all that this child will mean, I am always just worried about the next immediate step."

"No, don't worry about this Jaqueline, we just have difficult lives we think everyone else does as well," Dean tried to stare a promise to Jaqueline that he will take care of things "just relax and make sure you take care of yourself and your baby." Dean smiled at the girl.

"Okay, thank you again, and come visit soon, I like the company, I mean I can only stand so much of Derek." She winked at her boyfriend.

"Will do" Dean got into the car and watched as Derek fussed over Jaqueline as they went inside the house. "Well that didn't take long at all." Dean said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, only three hours, of Derek shouting," Peter agreed sarcastically.

"He's not that bad" Dean drove to the shitty motel he lives out of.

"You think that because most of his stories are of you being a hero, or some crazy Mafia dons kid who is in Witness protection." Peter looked around, "why are we here?"

"Checking in with Sammy, and a change of clothes, also reminding Sammy to call if he needs anything, I am heading back to your house for a bit."

"Oh good I thought you wanted me to run home"

"What, why would I do that, I drove you out here I will drive you back." Dean gets out of the car and opens up their motel room, "hey Sammy?" Dean stopped Peter before he crossed the threshold, "watch the salt."

"Hi, Dean where were you?" Sam was on the bed watching T.V.

"I spent the night at the Hales and just wanted to make sure you were okay, before I headed back."

"Oh I am fine, dad hasn't been home at all though," Sam said plainly being very aware of Peter. "Is he back?"

"Maybe last I heard there was movement in the south." Dean kept up the ruse if only for Sam's benefit, no need to worry him about Peter being in the know, or that he is a part of a pack of wolves. "Oh, speaking of South, did you know that Uncle Noah is in L.A. well I should say was in L.A. he is moving here in a couple weeks or so?" Dean started to change his clothes not caring of the people in the room.

"What since when?"

"I don't know maybe dad forgot to tell us, either way we are having lunch with him, Aunt Claudia won't be here yet though. Apparently we have a little cousin on the way." Dean smiles at Sam's wonder at there being a baby in the family.

"Really, Auntie Claudia is going to have a baby?"

"Yeah it's why Uncle Noah is moving here to this quiet town." Dean fixed his shirt and headed over to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, so quick that Peter was sure it did nothing.

"Now are you good for dinner?" Dean asked. "Need, me to drive you anywhere?"

"Yeah I am good, and no I don't need to be anywhere, I will just walk to the diner."

"Do you need anything from the car?"

"Everything is still in place, Dean I am fine, I am old enough to take care of myself."

"Okay, well with, you know, I am worried. Alright I will be back tonight, just really late, also I have the Cellphone call no matter what okay."

"Yes god Dean, nothing has gone wrong all year it won't start now."

Dean glares at his brother, "I hope you didn't just jinx us" he waved and once again pointed to the thick layer of salt along the perimeter of the motel room to peter.

"I never asked but what's with the salt?" Peter asked as they walked towards the Impala.

"Spirits can't cross it, like what I understand of you and mountain ash," Dean waited until Peter got into the car before continuing " so the salt repels ghosts and demons, iron also helps , and holy water works wonders."

The drive to the preserve was uneventful, nothing like the night before, causing Dean to feel more and more at ease. Until he just enjoyed dinner with the Hales and held Cora some more, making plans to come to the house everyday at least until the end of the school year in a month.


	9. 002 is this Child Two or Three

The first two weeks went smoothly, and apparently Angel dad's disappearance did have something to do with Yellow eyes, a child of Azazel was woken early due to trauma, and the kid, who was the same age as Sam, killed his abusive parents. The Demon himself has yet to surface, but still it was scary learning that Sammy had some hidden powers lurking in his blood. And every day except one Dean visited the Hales. The one day he didn't was the day Noah Stilinski arrived in town, with a moving truck behind him. Dean and Sam spent the day helping unpack all the big stuff, then finished it off with Pizza.

"So when is Aunt Claudia making her way up from L.A." Sam asked

"Well she is due in 2 month and right now she is staying with her mother. So maybe in about three months."

"Oh wow, that is so soon."

"I know I can't wait." Noah smiled

"So Dean any plans after school, thinking of collage or any universities?"

"No, I will stay with dad for a while, I think I will leave the schooling to Sammy over there."

"It doesn't have to be that way Dean, you know that right?"

"I know, I am better with my hands anyhow, I will probably work with bobby at his garage and I am fine with that." Dean smiles, at his uncle not telling him in another life without the supernatural, he would probably have the life everyone else had.

"Well Boy's it's getting late, I am sure your dad is wondering where you are?" Noah said, feeling sad that he saw the disbelief on his Nephews faces. "Oh before I forget, it's not much but, Happy Birthday Sam, and happy Graduation Dean!" Noah rummaged around in a box and handed them each a card that had fifty bucks in it.

"Thank you Uncle Noah" Sam gave the man a hug, Winchesters gave the best hugs.

"Thank-you, Good night Uncle Noah, give me a call anytime, alright" Dean also hugged his uncle before taking off to their motel.

As Sammy fell asleep that night, Dean stayed up with Michael, and discussed when he will be leaving his dads body.

"There are certain events that I can't stop, and need to happen before I leave" the angel explains. First on that list is my son shall be born."

"And when is the Hell bitch due, also what happens to my baby brother after he is born, will the Demon look after him?"

"I have seen glimpses of the future, and all will be handled. Do not fret Dean Winchester your brother will be safe."

"He better be." Dean growls.

"It seems your associations with the Children of Zeus have you picking up on their behavior."

"Oh shut it hot wings, I am worried about my unborn sibling having his first experience in this world in an abandoned warehouse." Dean sighed, "Just give that damn Demon the cell phone number, and get it a cell phone to use. I will take her to the hospital if you cannot do it."

"I will do that Dean, as my mission is of great importance."

"Yeah, everything you do is apparently of great importance, and you still haven't answered me about when my little brother will be born?"

"By my knowledge he shall be born in about a weeks' time, maybe two, souls are unpredictable." The Angel explained. Feeling that the angel was leaving something out, Dean excused himself to bed being happy his brother at least won't be trapped inside a demon trap until the angel remembered him.

A week and a half went by and two things happened at once, Claudia decided she wanted to surprise Noah, she didn't want to be alone for the birth of their first child.

Claudia in her Blue Jeep with her mother were making the Drive up to surprise Noah, smiling as she crossed the border into Beacon hills she noticed the drop in temperature but since her jeeps A/C came and went as it pleased she thought nothing of it, but she did have a lot to think about were the arms around her neck causing her to slam on her brakes, nothing happened, she just continued speeding into a tree. Her mother went through the windshield, and as she slowly became aware that the arms left her neck, there in the rear-view mirror was a transparent woman.

"I will not allow you to adulterate my line you impure woman, with your monster child." The woman hissing this in her ear was the last thing Claudia knew as icy pain went through her heart. A passerby called in the accident, and Deputy Stilinski was the first on the scene, recognizing the Jeep he tried to run, but was caught by someone holding him back.

"Noah Stilinski," Noah looked up and recognized his cousin.

"John, I need to help my wife, please, I ... Please my child and wife are in there." Noah was a mess trying to break free of his cousin's hold.

"I am sorry Noah, she is gone, but I can make you forget this, I can make it better." Not waiting for an answer from the confused Noah, Michael held his hand up to Noah's forehead, and made him forget all about Claudia Stilinski, and his unborn child, and replaced the memories with another woman, who came to surprise him, but the journey made her go into an early Labour. And from the out skirts of town Michael watched as Noah Stilinski drove away from his family, who Michael buried and made the world forget.

The Demon went into Labour at the exact same time Claudia reached city limits, and phoned the number the Angel left. Dean got the call that was a bunch of screaming and curses to free her from the trap because the spawn was being born. Dean didn't even speak into the phone just hung up and drove to the warehouse.

"Come here to kill, me Weechester." The demon bit out before another scream came from the demon.

"No I am getting you to the hospital, I am not allowing my brother to be born on a gross disgusting floor that junkies had been leaving needles on." Dean said all this while breaking the lines, and scuffing the symbols that held the demon in place."

Quickly dean practically carried the Demon out to the Impala and forced her into the back seat. It was slightly difficult, as apparently the Amulet, that Talia returned, didn't even like being in the vicinity of demons. Either way once inside the things settled down the drive was quick, and the demon only once tried to use her mojo, it made the car swerve, she claimed it wasn't her and said argents have always been scared of Demons. Dean didn't think too much about what the hell bitch was talking about, mainly because it was too hard to understand with the huffing and curses peppering the speech. Not even a half hour after later Mephistopheles Morning-Star Winchester was born and Dean held him in his arms, promising the baby all the protection and love he could.

"Where's my wife? Is she Okay?" Noah burst into the Hospital.

"Sir, Sir who is your wife"

"Oh yeah, her name is Claudia Stilinski."

"Oh yes, your nephew brought her in a little while ago, both her and your baby are fine and healthy. They are in room 414"

Michael barely had time to explain what he did before an excited Noah burst through the door.

"Where's my son?"

Dean stared In shock at where Michael stood, before clearing his throat, "he's here Uncle Noah, Mephistopheles Morning-Star W… Stilinski. "Dean announced too stunned at what the Angel just told them.

"Oh my little Mieczyslaw Lucifer" Noah repeated the wrong name. Making the Demon shrug and Dean, wonder what exactly the Angel did.

"Hey, Uncle Noah, I am going to get back to school to pick up Sam, okay let you have some time with your family."

"Oh yes thank you for getting Claudia to the hospital safe." Noah said still holding on to the baby, he thinks is his.

"I will always be close by now that I will be staying with bobby, just call me anytime okay." Dean hugged his uncle as he said this giving a very meaningful look at the Demon in the bed, who just rolled her eyes.

Dean did actually go to the school and get Sam, but he just dropped him off and told him he won't be coming home for the weekend. He made his way out to the preserve and in the park area he screamed to the heavens not caring if the hales came they would know eventually what happened.

"MICHEAL GET DOWN HERE NOW" with a flutter from behind him Dean threw a punch and hit the still man behind him " WHY, why did you do that to uncle Noah, he was innocent, he had nothing to do with this?" Dean grabbed Michael's collar and punched the Angel in the face again.

"Claudia was already dead, she was in a car accident, and it was written down that this was how it was supposed to go." The Angel got out when Dean paused in his attack, but still accepting every punch that followed, eventually ending up on the ground.

"No you cannot decide that, you do not get to play with people's lives and memories." Dean was in tears, as his brain caught up with him, he just lost his Aunt and his cousin, both of them innocent too all this supernatural crap, except Aunt Claudia knew they were hunters. Now the only person he could go to complain about dad was Gone, and so was his cousin. Sure they only saw each other once in a blue moon, but Dean cherished those visits, because he had someone to talk to about his mom, and being a hunter, and how his thoughts and ideas are changing from his fathers.

"I don't see the problem, this fixes our dilemma" Michael tried to make Dean see the reasoning.

"I told you, I will kill you if you hurt my Family, and believe me I will find a way" Dean pulled out his knife and stabbed the Angel with as much strength as he could. As hands grabbed him and hauled him away from the bruised and bleeding body of his father.

"I know, Dean Winchester. " Michael healed himself, and tried to heal Dean, but the growling of Erik and Peter Hale halted his movements. "Take care of him Children of Zeus, he will need to be okay when he returns to his father" and with that Michael flew away, and Dean fell into Erik who was holding him up.

"Come on son let's get you back to the house, you can tell us what happened." Erik led them back to the Impala, Peter and Dean were in the back, and Erik drove them the ten minutes it took to get to the Hale house, and in that time Dean fell asleep against Peter. Erik picked up their grieving pack mate and once again Peter led them to his room to allow Dean to sleep peacefully.

Dean woke up from being too warm, probably because werewolves run hotter than Humans, and since two were curled around him (peter, and Laura), and another was on top of him (Derek). It was no wonder he was over heated. Slowly extracting himself out of the pile of limbs, he went to sit in the Living room. He stopped as he seen Talia feeding Cora "sorry, I..."

"Come here Dean, Sit." Talia Pat the seat beside her. Dean obeying, quickly sat and just breathed as the tears from earlier returned. "Oh, my child what's got you so hurt, and what caused the falling out with that Angel of yours." Talia finished feeding Cora and rocked her back to sleep.

"He took my Uncle's memories," Dean started. "He also took one of the only people I was able to be myself around away from me…" Dean chocked on his words.

"How so dean?"

Taking a shaky breath Dean continued "Today, my aunt Claudia Died, in a car accident, and instead of allowing my Uncle to grieve, and to mourn the death of not only his Wife and his unborn Child, he took every memory he had of them. It's like they don't even exist anymore." Dean couldn't stop the Sob that fell from his mouth if he tried.

"I am so sorry Dean, Erik come take Cora." Talia said into the empty room, Erik came quickly from upstairs and as soon as Cora left her arms Talia grabbed Dean into a hug. Talia Rocked Dean and hummed soothingly as he cried much like she did with any of her children, and as he got to mourn the Loss of his Aunt and Cousin, knowing that he is the only one who will. When Dean calmed down, and he was sniffling more out of need then crying Talia told him "You're staying here, I don't care if you have plans, but you are staying with the pack for at the very least the weekend."

"I planned to do that already, except my dad is returning Monday sometime." Dean was reluctant to leave Talia's embrace but eventually did, calming down once more. "And he will be making us move on after that. " Dean looked shy "I want to spend as much time here as possible."

"Alright, we will tell the pack tomorrow about your leaving, but for now go on up back to bed." Talia ordered, knowing that for now Dean was okay.

Dean's woke up at day break, for the same reason before werewolves surrounding him. Just enjoying the closeness Dean breathed in and tried to remember this feeling of security.

"Are, you okay?" peter asked softly.

"Not right now, no, but I will be, I have to be." Dean answered, causing Derek to squirm as he felt and heard Dean speaking.

"Between the both of us I am sure there is a way to, uhh "Peter trailed off

"Gank an angel" Dean finished. Aware that while, the kids understood their Uncles position in pack, it wasn't openly discussed when it came to killing.

"Now that's an interesting word." Peter commented.

"Well my brother and I, when we were little, were not so subtle, kind of like this little guy." Dean rubbed Derek's back. "So dad taught us to use that word when we were talking about hunting."

"Tals, is calling us down for breakfast, meaning there is some discussing to do, I am assuming this will be your meeting."

"Probably." Dean said while sitting up, and gentling Derek into wakefulness, while Peter just pushed Laura out of his bed, and runs out before she even knows what's going on.

"UNCLE PETER, YOU MEANIE." Laura yells and chasses her uncle out, which startles Derek into full Werewolf, which Dean has never seen, but that also means that Dean got a shoulder full of claws, then a lapful of tearful Derek with yellow eyes and more sideburns then was normal.

"I'm sorry, Dean you're sad and I hurt you more."

"Hey kiddo I am fine, it was an accident, accidents happen, now I know your Auntie Isabella knows all about patching up humans, because your cousin Mateo is human right?"

"Yeah," Derek sniffles.

"Then Auntie Isabella will get me as good as new okay."

"Okay." Derek, reaches out and holds Deans hand, and black veins start spreading up Derek's arm.

Startles Dean pulls his hand back "what was that kiddo."

"I am taking a bit of the pain away, it only hurts me a little, because I heal."

After the shock wears off Dean is felling less achy, "thank- you Derek but you don't have to do that okay." Dean picks up the now human looking Derek and walks him down the steps. Where the other werewolves smelled his blood instantly.

"Derek was startled this morning is all." Dean explained while glaring at Peter who looked a little sheepish, "uhh Isabella, would you mind umm helping me patch up?" Dean directed towards Erik's sister.

"Of course mi Lobo meet me in the bathroom okay." Isabella goes to the main bathroom that could easily fit 10 people in it, as it was the room with the medical supplies. Dean puts Derek in a chair beside Talia, blushing as he translates that Isabella called him Wolf, she also used that term for the other two human pack mates, being her husband, and her son.

"Also, Derek, said he took my pain, I stopped it right away, but I don't know what, if any effect there is because of that. "

"Derek will be fine Dean, but you are bleeding all over your shirt, now go to the bathroom." Talia shooed him towards the door.

Isabella, quickly stitched up the deeper claw marks with proper thread, and everything. Dean went back to the Dining room where breakfast was already on the table, Dean quickly sat by Derek who still looked like he was still guilty, before Dean nudged him, and ruffled his hair. Breakfast was over way too soon for Dean's liking and, telling the pack he was leaving was one of the harder things he had to do. The reaction was a mess of protests and offers for him to live here with them, but in the end they all understood. When a pouting Derek followed Laura, and his two cousins out to play,

Erik asked what happened the other day. And Dean explained everything that happened and this ended up with him in tears again. Wiping a stray tear, "I will teach you how to defend yourselves from her, but uhh, I think she will be fine, That Angel wants her to take care of Mephistopheles, and he's my brother so, I will be back frequently."

"You really can't call the Kid Mephistopheles all the time" Peter says.

"Well my Uncle hears something else when I say it, but that is the kid's legit name Mephistopheles morning-star Winchester. Or according to Noah his name is uhh Mitchisalve Lucifer"

"Do you mean Mieczyslaw Lucifer," Erik corrects.

"Yeah, that's it," Dean grins, "I think I will call him little star for now though."

"I will teach you how to say your brother's name, according to Noah, and also a few Polish words probably wouldn't hurt. That name at least shows his Angelic side. "Isabella offered, getting a confused look from Dean. " My Daughter's betrothed is Polish." Isabella explained.

"Oh I get it now, that's hot wings' revenge for the demon naming him Satan Satan, so now he's what, Angel Satan."

"No, a bit more explanatory then that "Peter said frowning. Giving up on that cryptic phrase Dean excused himself when Erik denied help in the kitchen and went to play with the Kids outside. Dean got to see the Children run around wolfed out, and he even taught Mateo, and Alejandro, some hunter tricks when fighting stronger opponents. Mainly sneak attacks and playing a little dirty, as there is no such thing as fair in life and death.

After Lunch, which Dean helped prepare to the surprise of everyone, because Dean could actually cook, he just never had a kitchen to do it. Both Peter and Dean holed themselves up in their Library with Dean having his dads journal, which the Hales had another version and called it a bestiary. The only difference was that the Hales' bestiary was more info on A types, and the Winchester version had B types Identifiers and all the ways to kill them. It was a learning curve for both young men, never knowing how different the two types were. Copying the important details down both Dean and Peter decided to make their own to compound the information at a later date.

Dean was also given permission to cook Dinner by himself that night, and taught everyone how to bless water. By the end of the first day Dean was feeling a little better knowing he may have lost his biggest support system, but gained another. And Sunday followed much the same way. Dean feeling confident that he left the Hales with at least one of them knowing the rite of exorcism, and how to draw a demon trap.

Monday at school Dean was anxious, because the Angel said his father will have his own body today. Knowing the Werewolf could sense it Dean really wasn't surprised when Peter sat with him and Sam in Home room. Being jittery all day, Dean dreaded going home, and even Derek Matthews sobered up a bit from his class clown act and asked what was wrong. But all too soon the Bell rang, and Dean drove himself and Sam to the Motel slowly and explained that Dad was going to be back today.

They knew their dad was back as soon as they entered the motel room, the change was obvious, as their father checked over them for injuries, and then interrogated them for answers. With nothing to be said, John told them they will be leaving tomorrow, Sam and Dean both protested being that Friday was actually the last day of school. John consented and now Dean had a timeline to work with to spend as much time with the Hales.

The week went by faster than Dean wanted it to, and every day he snuck out to the Hales place, but all too soon Thursday night was upon them. The last night in Beacon Hills went as planned with both Derek and Dean pretty much being too sad to do much else but pout, and peter had a shorter temper with everyone, and no one minded in the least. "You're coming to say bye to me tomorrow right? Dean asked as he was about to leave the Hale house for the last time.

"Of course we will, Dean you are pack." Talia answered.

"Good I want my last look at this place to be of something happy."

"I'm going to miss you Dean." Derek announced.

"I know, I will miss you too buddy." Dean hugged the boy just as tight, before letting go and doing the same to all the Hales. Dean drove slowly to the motel dreading the next day.

As promised the Hales sent Dean off the next day, and Derek Matthews did as well, making a last minute decision Dean handed Derek the amulet that proved to protect from a great deal of things and told him it was to protect his baby and Jaqueline, tell her to wear it she will understand. Derek nodded and seemed to feel the weight of the amulet that Dean and Bobby made on a whim in their spare time.

Dean Finally got in the car, and looked back as their dad drove away from the Motel, and tried to keep his friends in sight for as long as possible. He only looked away as they turned a corner. He missed everyone already, and they were not even past the city limits, Dean made a promise to be back as often as he could.


	10. 003 A slice of life

Exactly one week after he left, Dean returned to beacon Hills to help make funeral plans for his friend Derek. He stayed with his Uncle, until the actual day of the Funeral, and after that he Enlisted Peter, to help him to once and for all lay to rest that Argent bitch.

Peter raged, and cursed at the world, and eventually shut everyone out for the week leading up to the Funeral. Only Dean could pull him out to eat, and even then Peter raged, and with every too hard punch and annoyed growl Dean just accepted it, knowing he deserved the punishment. Peter with all his plans, and schemes, and power to push people around, he couldn't even save Derek. He knew their life was Dangerous, but Derek was pretty much innocence personified. Peter doubted he would ever in a million years find someone as pure hearted as Derek. So he helped Dean get their revenge, and started up a Publishing company in the months to follow, that only published children's books and every single book was dedicated to Derek.

August 17th 1995 Derek Met Jaqueline Baker, who moved into town suddenly, and just as quickly fell in love with Derek Matthews. When School started, no one could accept their summer love, and soon rumours about the girl who stole Derek's heart were flying throughout the school every day without Fail, someone would call her a slut, or a gold digger, Derek lost a lot of friends when their only response to his question Why do you think she is using me? Was just a Because.

Through all this Jaqueline held her head high, she was raised a hunter, and she was a hero, of course only she knew this but still it kept her head high, and her back straight. Derek only saw the Grace with which she dealt with the onslaught of bullying and asked himself, why did this amazing Girl deem me worthy of her attention?

On October 4th 1995 Derek Matthews found out he was going to be a father, him and Jaqueline decided to keep it quiet until they figured out if she was going to have the baby or not. Two weeks after that Derek asked Why not? His parents were Teen Parents, and they made it just fine. So the two decided to keep their baby.

When Jaqueline started showing and even Derek's larger shirts were getting a little tight on Jaqueline , she decided it was high time to drop out of school, her school career was pretty much in the dumps anyway with her moving around all the time, but there were new self-paced homeschool programs that she could definitely do. Except with her dropping out of school, came telling her parents that she was pregnant, and will not be raising her child as a hunter. Surprisingly it was the refusal to raise her child as a little soldier that got her kicked out of her home than the actual being pregnant part. Jaqueline found herself welcomed into the Matthew's house with open arms and a lot of support to help her finish school to at least get her GED. The Matthew's Family all asked themselves why any parent would reject their own child?

Derek's good friends David and Margaret dropped by for a visit after three years apart. It was a whirlwind visit with David and Margaret explaining that David's father has given him a job in the family Firm without even being accepted into law school yet and therefore buying them a house in beacon hills, and Derek introducing them to his Girlfriend. Which ended up with Margaret tearfully congratulating them, then explaining they found out they couldn't get Pregnant. This left Derek wondering, why such loving people couldn't have a child, while some were willing to just throw their child away? Derek might still be holding a grudge against the Bakers.

The Matthew brothers were ecstatic, with their age difference Derek knew that they could be in the buddy programme together, if he worked hard to be in AP classes and one of the top students in the school. Today, the brothers found out they weren't only in the programme together but buddies. On the first day, Derek met Dean Winchester, and Derek Hale, Dean he heard about, he moved just before the school year started, all the girls, even Jaqueline stared at the pretty boy. Jaqueline said her staring had nothing to do with his looks, okay maybe a little, but more to do with her Family's business. The family business that was never talked about, and apparently Winchesters were practically famous. That was all she was willing to say and Derek never asked further. Dean's little buddy, Derek Hale was Famous as well, well his last name was. The Hales were a well-respected Family, pretty much Founders of Beacon Hills. With every marriage and Child the Hales had, their wealth grew with them. They were slowly developing Beacon Hills into a city by buying up all of the industrial district, and turning it into an urban area. Listening to them talk at lunch, and observing them throughout the day, Derek asked Why he never got the nerve to talk to Dean sooner? Well either way, he could update Jaqueline about Dean's actions, even though she stopped scanning newspapers a while ago (she started after Dean arrived). Derek decided not to ask her, why the newspapers needed to be scanned so frequently…. Or viciously? He knew that wouldn't end well.

The announcement of the Dance, and the fact that the buddies were hosting it, led Derek to automatically going with his brother, or Jaqueline, hopefully both. So when Rumours of Dean going with Peter went around the school like wild fire, Derek was maybe hoping for them to be true, because a gay couple would be a slight more scandalous then a teen pregnancy. So he may have made up stories, and embellished other known stories and facts with their names. Derek joyfully watched as people ate up his words, and took them further. Soon Peter, and Dean were in a secret love affair, it's why Dean is so flirty, yet aloof when it came to the fairer sex of beacon hills high. Derek peppered the rumours with random sightings and catching them unawares a few times, all in good fun of course, never expecting that the outcome would simultaneously start and essentially end bullying against anyone identifying as part of the LGBT community in Beacon Hills High for many years to come. The famous conversation between a fifteen year old and five adults plus two snotty teens, turned into a myth that if you bullied anyone for being gay at Beacon Hills High your entire life would be ruined. Derek, wondered why people thought that love could in anyway be disgusting? Derek, also wondered why he never got his comeuppance, for his part in perpetrating the rumour mill.

After the Incident, Derek and Dean started up a friendship, Dean loved his theories of the people around him, and Derek prided himself that he actually got Dean to laugh once or twice. Derek Hale was enamoured with his stories about Dean Being a hero, or a secret Prince from a foreign country. Apparently being friends with those two came Peter Hale, who indulged his Nephew's whims, and whispered to Dean with a smirk on his face, making the older boy laugh or grin, Derek knew his stories may have been fake, but there was definitely some truth to them. So Derek was happy to host Dean Winchester at his house to actually make decorations for the dance. Derek may have also, liked his Girlfriend losing a bit of her stoicism when he told her Dean was coming over to the house, if it took another man to make his girl smile like a loon then Derek will gracefully bow out of the way. Derek literally got out of the way for about an hour, because he wanted to make dinner for everyone allowing the two to talk. This was like one of the top best ten decisions he ever made, because somehow Dean Winchester got his girlfriend to go to the Dance. Derek very smartly never asked why she agreed to go to the dance when Dean asked her. But he did ask who Claudia was, and why she had her number clutched in her hands like it would disappear. The answer made Derek think Dean was the greatest human being ever, Jaqueline told him it was the number of the woman who helped Dean's own mother when she was kicked out of her house when she was pregnant with Dean.

The night of the Dance left Derek with many questions, the biggest one was why was Peter, interrogating him about his life plans and frowning more and more, until peter pointed at Jaqueline and said 'you need to take care of them, Family is so very precious Derek, and life is so cruel, So we are sorting out your life tomorrow weather you like it or not.' Derek wide eyed wondered why peter hale a kid two years his junior, and quite frankly never shown any interest in him before was so worried about his girlfriend and their child.

The next day led Derek to the Bank, where he heard the Rumours amongst the adult population of beacon hills, saying how that little hussy trapped Derek in a relationship, how she ruined his future, how his life was over. Peter seemed to be memorizing their faces, and Dean glared so hard he actually made someone squeak in fear. While the outing on a whole was beneficial, Derek was left wondering why people are so idiotic, even his little brother Kyle knows it takes two to make a baby, and yeah he's not going to college, but that's his choice. Derek wondered most of all though was why they thought it was any of their business. Pushing that out of his mind, Derek felt pretty accomplished that day, knowing his child will go to loving parents if anything happened to him and Jaqueline. No one questioned why the Whitmore's were chosen as godparents, it was a very smart choice.

When the school year ended, Peter dragged him from his first full day of work to send off Dean, who apparently was trying to mimic a zombie, with the bags under his red rimmed eyes. Derek didn't ask where he was going, or why he was leaving, from the little he gleaned from Jaqueline moving was part of the family business. He watched as Dean hugged every member of the Hale Family, of the 9 only 2 he knew, but he was surprised when Dean hugged him, and handed him a necklace, Dean said it was for protection for Jaqueline and his baby. Dean made Derek promise that he would make her wear it all the time, before he let the necklace go and allowed Derek to take the full weight of it. Holding the object made Derek believe that this thing could protect Jaqueline from everything. Derek watched Dean drive off and asked why he was so special to gain such amazing, and odd friends? Derek placed the necklace around Jaqueline as soon as he got home, and she stared in awe of it, before asking where he got it from. Derek just said Dean, and he wanted to ask why the mention of his name made her look sad instead of happy for once, but he didn't because it was probably the same reason why the Hales looked sad, not knowing he himself looked exactly like the others. Jaqueline kept the amulet, as she called it not a necklace, on her at all times, but never wore it after the first day, saying it's for their baby.

Oh god Derek was in a panic, he was running around the house, while his Mother helped his Girlfriend to the car, and he tried to remember where the baby bag was. Asking himself why he didn't listen to his girlfriend when she told him to just leave it in the car, when his mother came back in and said, she put the bag in the car last week. Derek grabbed his keys and ran to the car to drive his girl to the hospital, leaving him wondering, why is she so calm? 'Baby, we have time, the hospital is close, and it only just started' Jaqueline answered reading his face perfectly. As Derek drove, he placed a hand on his girlfriend's stomach and could feel how strong she was could feel her muscles cramping, as a contraction hit, she just shook her head at his worried face, and clenched the amulet in her hand and breathed through the pain as he let go to drive with both hands on the wheel, Derek once again asked why was he so lucky to have found the love of his life so soon?

Derek hit a wall of Terror, there in the middle of the road was a woman as translucent as ever, Jaqueline screamed for the first time, and she told him not to stop driving. Derek closed his eyes, expecting a hit that didn't come, didn't notice the woman in the back seat of the car until she had her arms around his neck, he tried to keep control but the car had a mind of its own sped up and it flipped over as they swerved into a ditch. Derek watched in horror as his girlfriend clutched at her stomach before everything disappeared, and Derek asked himself as he woke up in bed why did he have such a horrible Dream, when a person popped out of nowhere and explained he was dead, and it seemed his soulmate would be arriving soon, "I am so sorry Mr. Matthews."

Derek watched in horror as his girlfriend taunted the thing that killed him and tried to kill her with a smirk on her face, as she waited for the ambulance that seemed to take forever. Why was it taking so long? He watched as they cut his son out of her belly, because she refused any treatment until her child was born, Derek waited what seemed like forever to hear his son cry, and poor beaten and bruised Jaqueline Clutched the Amulet in her hands and demanded the nurses to see, and let her hold her Child. The nurses gave into the dying woman's request and Jaqueline placed the Amulet on her not breathing child's chest and breathed her last breath that held every hope she had into his lungs, and he cried. Derek watched as his girlfriend died with her child in her arms and the nurses cried as they picked up Baby Baker from his girlfriend's lifeless body. His mother rushed in and collapse to the hospital floor, the second she registered the flat line over the baby's cries, with the most horrible of cries of her own repeating the words 'No' and 'Why?'

Derek greeted Jaqueline as she woke up much like he did, and they mourned the life they never got with their son. 'I held him' she finally said, 'I know' he didn't ask why he never got to meet his son.

The couple watched as the Town asked why? The Whitmore's asked why their custody wasn't contested by the Matthews family. Dean asked why he didn't trust his gut more. Peter asked why he couldn't do more, and deputy Stilinski asked why he felt an odd sense of dejavu over this tragedy, feeling immensely sad as if he went through this personally before.

The Whitmore's found Mr. and Mrs. Matthews on their doorstep, with a bundle in their arms. "He doesn't have a name yet, except baby Baker." The Matthews handed over their grandchild, with a sad smile. The Whitmore's invited the couple in, and cried over the tragedy sparking an idea from Margaret.

"He will be names Jackson, after his mother, Derek after his Father…"

"…and Whitmore for you who will love him" Mrs. Matthews finished. Her voice booking no argument. "But I want to visit my grandbaby anytime I want" to which the Whitmore's agreed instantly.

The Funeral was Held that Sunday, and every hale showed up, and majority of the town that once scorned the young couple, and they all asked why, were we so cruel. After his parents said their good byes with a clod of dirt for them both, a lily for Jaqueline, and a rose for Derek thrown onto their white coffins. The town was surprised that the next in line was Derek Hale leading his Uncle and Dean, with a sword in hand and a paper crown on his head, threw his bit of dirt in Derek's grave first and then the sword telling him that he was the most Nobel of knights, and he was a true Hero until the end repeating the words he said at the night of the dance, Dean threw a mixture of salt, Iron, holy water, and mountain ash instead of the traditional clod of Dirt, and Peter threw a wolfs bane flower he plucked from the bouquet he held with apologies of not telling Derek Matthews about the supernatural, thinking they were protecting him. Derek then led them to Jaquelin's grave, where he took the rather large bouquet of flowers from his uncle, where he said a simple goodbye and said she was the prettiest queen he ever saw, so she deserved every beautiful flower ever" this made Mrs. Matthews thank him for his kind words, and once again Dean and Peter followed suit with the odd mixture and the purple flower except for Jaqueline, Peter had three flowers twirled together and a spiral token tying them in place and to Jaqueline they promised revenge, and protection of their baby, Dean also promised a proper hunters burial for both of them should the need arise.

After the Funeral Dean spent another week in beacon hills looking into every car accident that happened in town, Peter helped out and narrowed it down with his knowledge of the Hale curse. Dean found one name, Eva Argent, who was the matriarch of the Argent family some 200 years ago, her brother married into the Hale Family never agreeing with his Families ideals, Eva in a fit of rage, when she found her brother who she thought was dead was actually living with the Hales, tried to kill his pregnant girlfriend the plan back fired and she ended up dead by the road side. Soon after the Hale curse was in place, but not so much a curse as a vengeful spirit, who killed anyone who was pregnant that held knowledge of the supernatural world traveling on the roads of Beacon Hills. Dean with the help of Peter dug up her grave, and salted and burned the body. Giving Peter his first practical lesson of hunting.

Peter felt that no one should forget Derek or Jaqueline, and started a charity to help troubled teens in Jaqueline's name, the hidden side of the charity helped young teens who wanted to leave the hunting life. Though it took months Peter also started a childrens book publishing company and every book published was dedicated to Derek: who never stopped telling stories.

The couple watched, and once their time viewing the living was up they were done with Why's?


	11. 004 Years

Year 1:

Dean tried to make it out to California as much as possible in the first year of Little Stars life, much to John's Confusion not knowing, Dean was actually going to see his brother not his cousin. Dean was there for a lot of Little Star's firsts, like first tooth, the little brat bit him, the first time he crawled, which also happened to be when Dean was lying down with him on a bed , Little Star almost crawled off, and his first word, which Dean proudly knew was Dee. New Claudia, who Peter said was a pretentious asshole and renamed Cloudia, was diagnosed with postpartum depression. That made it possible for the Hales to help and support their newest and very busy Deputy, and his Family, being so new and all. Stiles slowly was accepted into the pack, because apparently he smelled dangerous. Dean didn't understand that, he was just happy the kid didn't smell like sulphur like Cloudia did. Dean was there when called, like promised, and he was noticed though leaving whenever they stayed at Bobby's, that's how Bobby, found out about Little Star, and who exactly he is.

Year 2:

Little Stars second year of life started with a huge Party, everyone showed up, from the Hales to Bobby. The Whitmore's showed up with a healthy and chubby Jackson who looks more and more like his parents every time Dean sees him, and Dean was happy to see the Amulet around the baby. Bobby tried and failed to test Little Star, because the Hales were watching the old hunter like hawks. Which got Dean, a talking to about being an Idjit, and not telling Bobby about the Werewolves. Dean was happy, that Bobby knew the distinction between the types of supernaturals and didn't give the Hales too much to worry about. Dean really should have known better, Bobby is the greatest Researcher and Hunter handler since his injuries over the years added up to one sore cranky old man. Dean was happy with the result either way, as Little Star gained another person to protect him, even though they did find out holy water does affect him, as an allergy making poor little Star break out in a rash and his little Demon eyes gave poor Derek a fright. It was then Bobby's turn to face an enraged Dean and Peter. Which ended in the Bobby being physically removed from the party. Dean stayed the week and noticed his Uncle was a lot more irritable especially towards Cloudia and Little Star, then on the last day it was like a switched had been turned and he was back to his old self. Dean made note to keep an eye on that. Dean made sure to visit whenever he got the chance and it was easier as the year progressed with Bobby covering for him, he still felt guilty ruining the kids first birthday, and the Hales built his guest Cabin, it really was like a lot of the Motels he lived in most of his life, with a desk and bed being the only fixtures.

With Little Star babbling more and more Dean also got a lot of Phone calls from Cloudia and Noah, and even though Dean barely understood a single word, he listened and responded to every noise his baby brother made. As Little Stars second year approached so did tantrums and the terrible two's.

Year 3:

Dean arrived to Little Star's second Birthday with a bang, quite literally. Apparently when a recently turned two year old half angel half demon wants something, or in this case someone, it tends to happen quickly. Luckily it was 7 in the morning, and the party hadn't started, and his uncle didn't live close to any neighbors. Unluckily it was 7 in the morning and Dean was in boxers with an almost dead cellphone in hand because he was about to plug it in and go to sleep after a night of grave digging by himself because another vengeful spirit sprung up and his dad was punishing him for helping Sam leave in the middle of the night after his graduation.

So Dean phoned peter who always answered and dean quickly got out "help, home, naked" before Little Star came barreling out of the house with a cry of "Dean!"

Dean swore he heard Peter laugh before the phone died on him. So an hour later, with a bit of luck because the Deputy was doing odd shifts, he was showered, dressed and surrounded by pack who explained to him that Little Star has been able to use his powers only with his concentration being very focused onto his wants, it was probably going to get worse, though Dean was the first person he summoned. How to fix it was up to Dean, well Cloudia suggested praying to that thing, and so Dean found himself complaining and Whining about just wanting an hours nap, as he fell to his knees and bowed his head holding Little star, because the kid, kind of stuck himself to Dean and wouldn't let go, even werewolf strength was no match.

"Dean Winchester, have you found a way to kill me? I do not see another proper vessel nearby unless you can kill me without killing yourself I advise against it" Michael spoke to him.

"No, I need you to use me as a vessel, not to kill you, but Little Star is uhh his powers manifested." Dean tried to concentrate past the odd electrical sound that muffled Michael's voice.

"How so?" the angel seemed generally intrigued.

"He wished me across three states, because he wanted me here for his entire Birthday." Dean told him. "The Hales noticed it is tied to his belief and concentration. We don't know how to stop it."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Is that all, this behaviour will get Hunters to notice your son, Angel. If you want him to survive you and Cloudia need to fix this."

"He was to be the child of chaos, Dean what am I to do? And who is Cloudia?"

"You wiped my Uncles memories, you can fix my brother so he doesn't end up on a supernatural hit list. Cloudia is the Demon you impregnated."

"I may have a solution, but his energy will have to go somewhere, eventually I will need to take this off. Mieczyslaw has a very important task and he needs to exercise his magic for it to work, warn the Children of Zeus to look away. Dean Winchester let me in."

"Yes" and with that, the Dean left his trance with enough time to tell everyone to look away. The Hales closed their eyes and tried to cover their ears the best they could as blinding light filled the room, and a static hum assaulted their ears. "Hello Mieczyslaw" Michael in Deans Body tenderly cupped the child's head "Let me see, well aren't you growing up so fast, and so perfectly." Little Star looked into Dean's now blue eyes a little worried but not scared. "I'm going to redirect a bit of your Magic okay." After that Michael moved one of his hands that were framing the child's head to the middle of his forehead and once again a light filled the room and Little Star went limp. "His energy is directed to his body now, and he will no longer be able to concentrate on one thing for too long so that it happens. He will wake up when the process is complete." Once again Michael pet the child in his arms, and looked at him like he was the most precious thing to the Angel.

"Thanks now leave Deans body" Peter interrupted him getting a little weirded out at Dean's Bodies behaviour confirming some of the suspicions he had when Little Star was Born.

"Of Course, young Left hand. Nice meeting you again Alpha Hale, and Hale pack." Leaving didn't come with a flash of light, but it did involve a grumpy dean complaining about a headache and being tired and very much acting like the toddler he was holding on a good day.

"Alright go to sleep on the couch with Little Star, and I will start on Party planning, and getting everything ready, the Deputy will be here in an hour and a half, and the guest will arrive at 1." Talia pushed Dean and a still knocked out Little Star toward the couch. Cloudia grabbed them a spare blanket and a pillow for dean out of who knows where, making sure she stayed at least three feet minimum away from the Hales before leaving the house entirely.

Bobby phoned Peter of all people in a panic a half hour later saying Dean got kidnapped, and to try and distract the little bugger from noticing Dean's not at his party. Peter calmed the old Hunter quite quickly explaining the morning's events. The Deputy when his shift was over, just took stock of the people bustling about his house, and saw Dean and Little Star on the couch shrugged and decided to get himself a couple hours of sleep as well before even more kids showed up. The party started at 1 on the dot with a now very hyper Little Star who was distracted by the littlest of things threw himself into the games and activities available to him, Cora was able to keep up with the kid the longest, though Jackson gave a valiant effort, and Derek dutifully made sure to follow very closely to prevent too much injury. Not soon enough the Children including Little Star tired themselves out much to the relief of their parents. Bobby arrived when everyone was leaving and rushed to check out Dean. With permission from Talia, Bobby and Dean made their way to Dean's little guest house in front of the Hale house to sleep. Dean was saddened to leave his little brother without being able to observe all the Angel did, but was uncomfortable having Bobby there since the incident the year before. So with a heavy heart Dean said good-bye to his now hyperactive little brother, with a promise to call, and to visit whenever he could. He once again noticed his Uncle looking strangely distracted and aloof towards Cloudia and Stiles, and every once in a while staring at them like he was trying to figure out who they were. Asking the Hales and Cloudia to keep an eye on it for him and to tell him how long it takes for the behaviour to stop. Talia phoned a week and a half later saying the Sheriff went back to acting as he usually does. After that the year passed without too much incident, except a broken arm on Little Stars part, he was climbing the stairs at the Hale house and fell. To be fair he was climbing the outside of the stairs holding onto the banister and didn't know what to do at the top. Little Star also learned simple sentences like no bedtime, or no brush teeth, or no goodbye. At least Dean never ended up in their front yard again unexpectedly.

Year 4:

After Little Stars Powers made a spectacular appearance, Cloudia actually took more than a passing interest in her kid. Though this was an improvement over her just playing the part before, it was confusing for the kid who just gained the confidence to try and say Mieczyslaw when the Demon started calling him Mephistopheles, he ended up with Mischief, and Cloudia liked it better so he became Her Mischief to the Demon at least. Little Star was as hyper as ever, luckily for him he was growing up with wolves, he was also a lot sturdier then he looked. He still had his powers, just not the wishful thinking kind. More the Demonic telepathy and the Angel Mojo. Dean found this out when he drove all night bleeding out of his side due to a B type or Omega Wolf attack the night before Little's stars Birthday, arriving at the hale house he did not expect his little brother waiting for him, who apparently flew over to the Hales and refused to leave because he knew Dean was hurt. Peter held him from running over to Dean who stumbled out of the Car he was using clutching his side.

"Sorry, didn't know Little Star was here, woulda called and waited until later."

"Idiot, he is here because he knew you were hurt, and felt guilty that you were driving out here just for him. He flew over a half hour ago"

"Flew?"

"Yeah apparently the Angel left their individual powers behind, so it's demon and Angel what do you call it, Mojo? Only."

"Okay well, then I am going to pass out now." And Dean did as promised and collapsed. Little Star ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, healed his brother maybe, and promptly passed out on top of Dean. Peter just rolled his eyes and picked the kid up and passed him over to Derek who just ran out because he heard Dean arrive, Peter then picked up Dean. They brought the Winchesters into the main house where Isabella checked over what Little Star did, which was a pretty decent patch up job given his first time use of his healing powers Dean only needed bandages as the deeper cuts were well on their way healing wise, and still going. If Isabella had to take a guess Dean was on par with werewolf healing, as if an Alpha clawed up an Omega. Once again the Deputy was doing an odd shift just so he could spend the day with his son on his birthday, and luckily the Winchester brothers woke up well before his shift was over. Both groggy, grumpy, and very hungry.

Little Star's fourth year started with Breakfast at the Hales, and then his usual small party, at his house. Bobby couldn't make it this year, but he did send a really freaky colouring book, that he tricked John into helping him draw, it had majority of the monsters that they fought on a regular basis, it was kind of like a kid bestiary. Dean decided to ask Cloudia about why it seems that on the kid's birthday something always happens.

"Every year he is gaining more strengths and skills like any normal child, but he is a cosmic being so his birthdays and mile stones will always be a little bit more eventful. The timing of being exactly on his birthday is to give his body time to adjust before the next skill opens up to him. There is a reason why the Angel wanted me to stay up here, I am to protect our child, though you seemed to gather guard dogs of your own." Cloudia explains then wonders off.

Though Cloudia has never truly been present, she did seem a little off all day, and Dean was glad that he was able to watch her for longer as Dean was supposed to be recovering at Bobby's, Noah was absent as well, and Dean supposedly out of commission with his injury got longer to observe his yearly behaviour, it lasted about two weeks where Noah wanted nothing to do with Cloudia or Little Star. Dean left shortly after his uncle snapped out of his funk, and Cloudia seemed to be more absent minded as the week progressed. Dean left with a plan in place with the Hales for them to phone if anything happens.

Year 5:

Little Star's birthday came and went without a single unexpected incident. This time both Noah and Cloudia were ignoring the child forcing Dean to look after him the two weeks after his fourth birthday. Throughout the year Peter and Dean taught Stiles how to control his powers, his telepathy was like another arm for the kid now, and the angel powers came easier and easier without the tiredness, and by the time his fifth birthday rolled around Stiles could pass as a human child. He also was able to revive small animals, Peter and Dean never told the kid his first few attempts the animal only lived another hour before dying again. Dean once again enlisted the Hales to keep an eye on things, if only because it seems Michaels tricks have a time limit if his uncle's yearly behaviour is anything to go by.

Year 6:

Little Star turned 5 and Dean couldn't believe it, his baby was starting Kindergarten in a few months, the realization of this overshadowed the fact that Noah still took a couple of weeks to stop acting strange, Little Star loved the idea of school because he had Jackson and Cora with him. The only downside was that no one except Cora or Jackson could pronounce his polish name, though Deans guess is that the letters moved around on them making it impossible for someone to accidentally summon him, being an Angel, and Demon made that a very real possibility. So after complaining to Dean about it over the phone, and then constantly to the newly appointed Sherriff, the now normal Noah told Stiles about his grandfather, Rupert Stilinski, and his nickname from the army being Stiles. So from then on Little Star refused to listen to anything but Stiles. It took a few months but everyone got used to calling him by his preferred name. Well Jackson gave him a hard time about it, but that was mainly because he had a bit of a lisp since his front teeth fell out. Stiles was quite content the entire year, Derek was at his school entering the 4/5th grade and when it was his turn to be in the buddy programme Laura just entered grade 9 and checked on him throughout the day when he was in the high school. Though this was seemingly the most Normal Year the big shock was Cloudia Calling Dean and talking about Nephilim, and knowing something was wrong but not quite sure, just she needed Dean and the Hales to make sure nothing happened to Stiles.


	12. 005 Mother Knows Best

Cloudia, never really took to her role as mother, protecting her investment , sure, playing the part of wife to stay up above, no problem, but actually being mothering was not in her hand and the deck of cards Cloudia played with lacked any love or affection. What Cloudia lacked in parental instincts was made up for with cunning and intelligence. Cloudia stayed off any other Demons Radar, Cloudia made sure to choose someone who wouldn't be missed as her meat suit. Cloudia's child her Mischief, was also intelligent, he never called Cloudia pretty, or beautiful, like the puppies told their mother, Mischief saw her real face. Her Mischief never bugged Cloudia about hurts and needing attention, he had his pretend father, his Brother, and the puppies for that. He knew her, and so when he said Cloudia changed into an ugly woman, who paid a little too much attention to him, Cloudia listened. That day Cloudia called a hunter for help, and made her Mischief remember his brother's cell phone number. That week Cloudia also stole a cell phone for her son, and forced the only puppy worthy, in Cloudia's eyes at least, to programme the phone with emergency contacts. Peter was cautious but did as told knowing it was a good idea. Cloudia started finding time lost, and her son hiding in the oddest of places. Cloudia noticed bruises on her Mischiefs arms, and the last straw was Cloudia finding herself in the middle of pushing her Mischief down the stairs. Reflecting inwards mentally usually tortured the soul any demon was trapping, but it backfired this time, instead of a poor trapped soul of a Junkie Cloudia took over, Cloudia found out that the Junkie was a Nephilim whose Grace was burning up.

She, that nameless worthless human, saw Cloudia's son and his bright strong shining light, She saw Cloudia' s Mischiefs grace and wanted it for herself, She tried to kill it out of him. She was not very nice, She was burning up her Grace faster and faster. She wasn't even grateful that Cloudia was the reason She didn't blow up.

Cloudia hated her nameless meat suit, so cloudia went to her husband, and told him 'She is trying to kill our son, and She won't give up' Cloudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia commonly known as Picks disease.

She was furious, and Cloudia was happy, that their time with mischief was now observed by a live in nurse.

Cloudia liked her nurse, Melissa McCall was a lovely woman, and her crooked jawed son was a perfect playmate for her little Mischief, Cloudia was a perfect housewife who loved that her child would have a playmate during this difficult time.

She on the other hand hated it as She knew her time was running short, She needed to steal the grace soon, and so while Cloudia fought to contain the Soul or at least preserve the meat suit long enough to survive the fall out. She plotted and planned how to get alone with the little monster with the Grace that was so strong, and a soul able to contain it. She succeeded three months later, Three long months, not even realizing that lasting that long in itself was a miracle once an Angels grace started to burn a humans soul up. She waited until the other Kid was at his fathers for the weekend, She knocked that pesky nurse out, She forced the Brat who had the Grace and soul She needed into the tub and held him under, She watched as the bubbles disappeared and the child lay still in the bathtub, She got to excited though, and She lost control of the body She shared with the Demon who used her body as a playground.

Cloudia was in a panic pulling up her Mischief out of the water. Cloudia prayed for the first time in her life not even sure it would work. Cloudia used her powers and instead of strangling someone, tried to force air into the tiny body, Cloudia rocked her son and pleaded with Michael to show up, finally her mischief threw up water, and Michael never showed up. Cloudia told Mischief to phone everyone, and to place salt in a ring around Cloudia who locked herself in her blue jeep. Noah, her pretend husband told her to leave the car, Cloudia refused absolutely not until Dean or the Hales came. Unsurprisingly it was Talia who showed up first and escorted Cloudia to the hospital, where Cloudia was committed. Cloudia told Talia that She needed to be killed no matter what. Everyone, including Dean who showed up a few hours later, agreed that Cloudia should stay earthbound as long as possible. Cloudia thought that this was a mistake, actually knew it was, but didn't argue loving the blue skies of earth, and her freedom too much.

She continued to plot, and make plans, and She screeched bloody murder at the brat with the grace when he was forced to say "hi" to Cloudia.

Cloudia waited it out praying to Michael about what the Nephilim was plotting, telling him She better be praying to her Angel parent that She ends up in heaven because if She found herself in hell, Cloudia would be going with her, and She will have her own personal rack, and Cloudia will make her pay over and over again for hurting her Mischief.

Cloudia Cackled making the night staff believe that it was really She in the room, but Michael finally got back to Cloudia in the meat suit of a young boy, saying 'your … Meat Suit will go to hell, Uriel, it's father, cares not about his spawn that He made a mistake and She is an abomination' that was all he said before flying off to who knows where. Cloudia now just had to wait for the day her exorcism came, taunting She, because no matter what She lost.


	13. 006 Bathtime

It has been Two months since the Meat suit incident, the Sheriff spent most of his time at either the hospital or work leaving Stiles' care to the Hales, and by Hales that meant Peter who was taking a break from university to take care of his other side businesses. And that also meant two months of Stiles not bathing. No one blamed him for not wanting to get into any tub, but he needed a proper bath or shower, sponge baths only went so far. Peter did the only thing he could think of, Phone Dean.

Dean was actually in the middle of a research binge with bobby and his dad when 'Peter's Theme' from 'Peter and the Wolf' started blaring from his phone, Bobby knew who it was but he did get an odd look from his father. Dean excused himself quickly.

"Peter, what is it? is something wrong?" Dean asked as he hurried out of Bobby's house, "did Meat Suit get Stiles again?"

"Dean let me speak, no nothing is wrong per say, and no Meat Suit didn't escape the hospital, it's just Stiles refuses to bath, it's getting ridiculous" Peter sighs "sorry no, like I understand, but the kid needs a proper bath, it has been two months."

"Okay," Dean looks back to where his dad is staring at him, "it might be another week or so before I can get back though. I am on a hunt we don't even know what it is that's attacking people yet though."

"Give me details we can team up and figure it out."

"Alright it's definitely a Monster" Dean started only to be cut off by Peter.

"A monster?" since Dean has met the Hales unless imitating his father, he never used the word monster.

"Yeah, monster, not a supernatural being there was no epic splitting of the races , just straight up evil monster, I went through and eliminated any supernatural A and B I could think of. I thought maybe an A type Kitsune but there were no claw marks, and it's just the brain fluid missing."

"This thing is eating brain fluid."

"Yup, welcome to the glamorous life of hunting things, also the victims were in the process of being admitted to a mental health facility after having an out of nowhere psychotic break, then a hole in their head appears and bam brain dead" Dean thought if there were any other details "That is all we know, but it's victim count is in the Tens by our estimate, it has been here for a while. We only caught wind because an old hunting buddy phoned us up when he was admitted for killing a demon in front of a cop. Apparently raving on and on that a demon was possessing someone and needing them to be killed is legit for an insanity plea." Dean smiled "who knew?"

"Not really the time to joke about that Dean. Alright I got the notes I will see what I can do with my apparently now limited material"

"Thanks, Pete as soon as we are done I will be out there for Stiles" Dean tracked his father pacing and throwing an impatient look at him every once in a while. "How is he, how is everyone?"

"He's great, remember he sees his mother, and can tell instantly when it's not Cloudia, and we are fine, except the Sheriff is wondering why Stiles is so fine with everything except the bathroom thing." Dean has been wandering as he listens to peter and never noticed John walking towards him.

"Can I speak to him, no, maybe not, I don't know, no you know what no, I will just surprise him when I get there, then maybe the whole …."

"Where are you going?" John cut off Dean's rambles and Dean placed his phone over his heart "Sam hasn't wanted to see us since he ran away with that cali girl Jess."

"uhh Uncle Noah's, his son that I go visit, I was planning on going after the hunt."

"I don't understand your need to be connected to that kid, it will do him no good in the long run, you're a hunter Dean, it's dangerous enough without civilians involved"

"Yes, sir." Dean started talking into the phone again, "I gotta go, I'll talk later okay"

"yeah I heard, I will text if I find anything."

"Thanks" dean hung up, after that and walked with his father to the house

It took another week of secret phone calls between Peter and Dean to find out it was a wraith that was in the area, another two weeks after that for Dean and his dad to kill it, and a week after that Dean was finally on his way to Beacon Hills.

Dean phoned Sam with no answer as per usual "Hey, Sammy, just calling saying I was in the area if you wanted to talk, or get a drink I know a hunter bar near where you are, just give me a call okay" next phone call was to Peter, who always answered his phone.

"HI Dean!" or maybe not as Derek's voice chirps through the other side.

"Hey buddy, is your Uncle available?"

"Uncle Peter is trying to get the twin terrors to get dressed," Derek paused for a screech "Laura is helping." Halting Deans confusion, because both are relatively happy 5 year olds, except when you tried to get Cora into a dress, then both decided to protest getting into any clothes, and Laura assumes Cora is her living doll. "Alright, maybe help him in a bit but I will be in town in about an hour or so, get Peter to meet me at the store."

"Okay Dean," Dean hung up as the next war cry rang out not knowing which kid it was.

It was a relatively quiet drive and Peter actually beat Dean to the store, Dean assumed he just left as soon as he could leaving the kids in Derek's care, or god forbid Laura.

"Hey," Dean gave Peter a hug, "how are you?"

"I'm good Dean," Peter let go of Dean "how have you been?"

"I could use a bit more sleep, but I am alright, come on let's get this shopping over with?" Dean nodded towards the store.

The store was luckily not busy, but who knew there were so many children's bath products looking a little wide eyed Dean stared at Peter like a deer in headlights at the prospect of buying any of it for stiles, "should we get one of everything?"

"Probably nothing with sparkles, though that might distract him." Peter mused, "Definitely no odd smelling things."

"Agreed." Once the very narrow parameters of not smelling bad was established the two systematically went through each product and eliminated the coconut products first, as apparently coconut and sulphur don't mix. Dean started sniffing things and either putting them back or tossed them into the cart.

"You know all of this will be useless unless we get him into a tub." Peter said grabbing a bottle of baby soap, with chamomile, and lavender.

"We can work up, use a hose first." Dean ignored the lady who gasped behind him.

"Dean he is aquaphobic" Peter glared at the woman behind Dean still listening in the conversation "we can't spray him with water, he would have a panic attack and it would be like three steps back"

"Okay then bowls of water then the hose, then maybe a kiddie pool outside, work our way up to a bathtub." Dean suggested. "With the bowls at least we could figure out what works and what he likes."

"What do you mean what he likes, what did you throw in the cart?" peter asked noticing all the colourful packets in the bottom of said cart.

Dean proudly held up a bunch of random things that turned water into slime, or gel. Made stronger bubbles or colourful bubbles, all in bubble gum or apple scents. "I totally went with one of everything, it made sense"

Peter sighed "And all of them are still completely useless unless you get Stiles in water."

"Peter, we are his two most favorite people teaming up against him it will work."

"He has Derek who can't say no to the kid, and Cora who is enjoying his bath protest and joins him when she can." Peter argues.

Dean thinks about the teammates of pro and con operation bath time. "We have Laura who distract Cora, and we show Derek the slime one it might get him and therefore Stiles interested." Dean points out. "Also I am one of Derek's favorite people too."

"Fine, we will get everything, plus water wings and a kiddie pool." Peter walks off towards the summer seasonal area. "I hope this works"

"Don't be such a worry wort, it will be fine"

Surprisingly it did go about as fine as it could, it took a while but Dean was right the slime is what did it, and that's how they bathed Stiles for the first time in about three months in a kiddie pool in the backyard full of green slime water, the fact that both Derek and Cora were also in the pool did not make it any less a bath. It all went downhill when Cora got a hold of the food colouring and tried to stain the dress Laura was holding up for her to get into, and Stiles got in the crossfire and is now a splotched green red and blue mess. Thankfully most of it is hidden under his shirt, and Cora won her battle with her older sister and is now proudly sporting some of Stiles' clothes. Peter and Dean called it a win, Stiles took a bath, even though he is messier then before.


	14. 007 home for the holidays

Talia lay in her bed and listened as the house woke up, it was a rarity that she got to do this, but as it was the holidays and even warring packs let bygones be bygones unless a very grievous offence was had. So yes Talia was able to lie in bed with her husband and listen to her pack hustle about to and fro, noting that Dean must have arrived sometime in the night, because only he would start preparing Breakfast for everyone, this also means he once again stole his father's car as his own, Talia's wolf really only could ignore the Impala, even as loud as it was. But alas, even having a bit of a lie in had to end, especially when Cora and Derek yelling yay pancakes would wake even the dead. It only got louder when they ran and tackled Dean asking him about his time away from the pack.

"I suppose we have to go save our human pack mate?" Talia turned to face Erik.

"Let Peter do it, Dean's cooking breakfast for him Peter will kill you if it meant he will get to eat Deans cooking." Erik kissed her as she laughed "we have the morning off."

"We may not have to look after the pack, but we do have to go gift shopping"

"Still? I thought we got it all done." Erik whined.

"That was before we got a call from Val saying she was coming home for the holidays with Nikodem , and I think we should get Dean something else. Something personal."

"That will only make him feel awkward, and he will say we spoil him enough." Erik sighed as he saw his wife's eyes rim red "though I do agree we should get him something else. Hunter tools are fine but your right it's not personal."

"Okay it's settled we let Dean Take care of our pups and we get him another present, and figure out what to get a couple who we haven't seen in a few years." Talia gives another kiss to Erik before getting dressed for the day. By the time Talia and Erik made it down the stairs breakfast has been served and the pack was happily eating except Dean who hopped up as soon as he heard them on the stairs to plate their breakfast so it's hot. "Good morning Dean, when did you arrive?"

"Umm around 3:30" not technically a lie because he did arrive in California state around that time. Dean continued to cook the meal

"More like 5" Peter mumbled, and Dean almost burnt his hand on the frying pan when he tried to glare at Peter.

"And where did you come from?" Talia continued interrogating the hunter who has surprisingly learned a trick to lie to the werewolves over the years, though not very well thankfully for the pack.

"uhh. Utah?" he drove through Utah.

"I thought you were in Colorado?" Derek asks. Dean started to look a little shifty now and didn't look up from his cooking.

"And have you slept at all or have you just driven 17 hours straight?"

"I caught a couple of hours, here and there during that drive." Dean plated the eggs and pulled out the bacon and pancakes from the oven.

Talia had a feeling it was exactly a couple hours here and there but her human was ever so stubborn "Oh Dean you need to sleep hunny, it's not healthy." Talia accepted both plates from him and handed them to Erik.

"I will sort it out here, I always do and I am staying until after the New Year. So that's like three weeks of me." Dean grinned as Talia scented him and gave him a hug. "it's just I feel like I am at war constantly and all the little beasties are making a huff right now and I don't know why, I think it has something to do with yellow eyes." Dean confessed, at the mention of Yellow eyes it all made sense, he was looking after his other brother, Talia tightened her hug just a bit. "But I turned off my hunting phone, and am here 100%" Dean thought for a second as he let go of Talia "well maybe 75% little star needs my attention too."

The pack finished breakfast in an hour with Dean serving food periodically and regaling the pack with his hunting stories, Talia and Erik left with the order of "Peter's in charge and Dean look after them for me will you" when she got nod's from them she left towards town.

This close to Christmas it was surprisingly not bad, Talia even found a parking spot fairly quickly at the mall. Finding the right gift for Dean was tough, when she phoned Peter to ask what he thought, he listed off the gifts he and Derek already got him, which was a military jacket ordered online, and a bracelet that Derek found at an actual occult shop. Talia knew that the pack just attached their names to the gifts that she herself bought for the hunter so went in search of a more personal gift for Dean, while Erik poked around for his niece.

It took a few hours to find the gifts, for Dean, Talia went with a very simple Silver ring, with the inscription on the inside being a triskele with the hopes that is will become a betrothal ring sometime in the future. Erik settled on getting the couple books, on their interests with the decision to take them shopping in the new year before they left.

When they returned they sat in the warm car and listened to their house, it seemed Stiles had been kidnapped, as his and cora's giggle sounded out. Laura seemed the victim of their prank, she probably tried to get Cora, "presentable" again. This was confirmed by Derek's voice piping up to settle Laura's rage, "Laura, you know Cor absolutely will not put that ruffley skirt on until actual official pictures are taken, and she doesn't need to, she is going to be running around with Little Star anyhow." "It's Stiles, remember, Der" Stiles absently corrects "of course sorry Stiles, anyway leave them be…" the house seemed to quiet for an odd amount of time, probably a glaring match, before Derek spoke again "Dean said he was baking so you need to wash up Stiles, and Dean will braid your hair Cora so it's out of the way, for when you help him." The children's hollers of excitement almost drown out Laura's groan "I was going to fix her hair, why does she let Dean do it?" "Because Dean just braids her hair, and doesn't add glitter or beads."

"He will be a good Alpha one day," Erik comments quietly as he listens to his children.

"Laura will be to when she calms down, we will train both of them, I have a feeling all of them will need all the training a pack could give." Talia says proudly. "But he is perfect as Peter's second already, their manners even each other out."

"Oh how our pack has grown and settled, enough that the next generation is already filling positions for when the time comes," Erik says Grabbing Talia's hand.

"That time won't be here for a long time, my love." Talia just breathes in the moment and Squeezes Erik's hand. Talia enjoyed the peace that she and her once small pack of three fought and killed for. Her children will never know an abusive father, and a weak Alpha. They will grow up strong, and intelligent, as well as loved.


	15. 007 A Little Late-ish

Noah, received a phone call from Dean saying he was in town and wanted Stiles to stay with him and the Hales for a bit, and he would look after him for the next few weeks when needed. Noah sighed in relief, he never knew how Dean did it, but he seemed to be able to take care of Mieczyslaw with ease that no one else seemed to have, even Melissa had problems, and suggested getting Mieczyslaw tested for something called ADHD. Noah really didn't want to think about that with Claudia in the hospital as is without adding more to it, so the Sheriff called the babysitter to cancel, and waited until he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up to his house. He had planned on doing the Christmas shopping today it was going to be hard with Claudia not there to help him, she knows Mieczyslaw and his likes and interests. All Noah knew was he liked Batman, and wanted to catch the baddies when he grew up. Packing Mieczyslaw "dad it's Stiles now" up, Noah handed his son off to Dean who quickly and efficiently got him sat in a booster seat, and buckled up, and Noah shook his head, he gave up on the booster seat long ago, even though he knew it was safer, but he could never get Stiles into one. Watching the Impala rumble off towards he assumes the Hale house, Noah took off to the hospital, and hopefully Claudia is in a good mood today, maybe talk about presents for their son.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful, though driving anywhere in a sheriff car usually was fairly uneventful. As Noah walked to his wife's hospital bed, he wished he had his sons ability to know when it was a good day or not, the dread built and built until he saw his wife's smiling face, and a book in hand, it seemed today was a good day.

"Hello, Dear, is little Mischief with you?" Claudia tried to look behind the Sheriff.

"No, Dean has him, and I wanted to get the Christmas shopping done." Noah sat beside Claudia's bed.

"oh good, I like that our Nephew has taken such interest in my little Mischief." Claudia took the time to glare, "Noah, You left the shopping so late, what are you going to get him?" Claudia grinned a bit as he gave her a sheepish smile "you know I think he's ready for that mountain bike he's been wanting since he learned how to ride." Noah smiled, he totally forgot about Stiles wanting a Bike, and the one he wants will last him until at least middle school, growth spurts pending. Noah allowed himself a couple of hours with Claudia just enjoying her knowing who he was, and not asking for help to kill the Demon in her.

Noah walked through the mall, and realized he never even got a tree for them, and was left feeling awful, it's the first Christmas Stiles will have without his mother being home, and all Noah has been doing was just trying to ignore it all, working long hours and visiting the hospital every chance he got. With a sigh Noah grabbed a cart, and went shopping for little trinkets and ornaments to decorate Claudia's room with Stiles later, maybe Dean will help as well. Noah found a smallish tree and all the blue and Orange decoration he could find, he also got a few gifts for Stiles including the Bike, which he got wrapped at the mall , he was absolutely pants at wrapping. It took all day, but Noah felt better about Christmas. He quickly dropped off the presents at the house before heading to the Hales

He soon pulled up to the lit up and decorated house, and as he climbed the front steps he heard laughter and yelling and all around happiness, Noah hesitated knocking on the door wanting not to disturb the bubble of happy that his son has found. Shaking his head and even taking a half step back, Noah straightened up his spine and knocked before he lost all his nerve.

"Hello, Sheriff, how has your day been?" he was greeted by Erik. Who was grinning and ushering him into the house.

"Busy I went shopping and am now all done."

"That's good, are you staying for dinner, it's just ready now. Tals is cooking tonight. Her famous lasagna Dean helped" Erik was already leading him to the Dining room that had everyone sat around the table, Cora and Stiles were whispering and giggling at a glaring Laura, while Derek set the Table, and Dean was going back and forth placing food onto the table. Noah noticed that there was already a spot for him set between his son and Dean.

"uhh yeah, I totally forgot about dinner tonight."

"No worries Sheriff, we understand, and anyway Stiles here has been with us all day the least we could do is feed him up before we shipped him off with you. Erik literally pushed him into the Chair beside his son, and went to sit at his own chair.

"Hi, Daddy, how is mummy doing?"

"oh she was in a good mood, though she was a little sad that her room doesn't look like Christmas, so I went shopping. What do you think of us going and making her happy by decorating her room tomorrow?"

"Really, can we, and can Dean come too, mummy likes Dean, and Dean is tall he can get the high places." Stiles seemed ecstatic about the prospect of decorating his mother's room. And the Sheriff answered all his questions about all the decorations he got, and then listened to him babble about all the plans he had to make his mummy's room special.

The meal was delicious, as it always is when the Hales opened their doors to him. Noah even stayed and watched all the classics, A Charlie Brown Christmas, and Boris Karloffs How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and all too soon it was over, and Dean was carrying out a sleepy Stiles, and on the way home Stiles fell asleep in the back seat of the cruiser, Noah quickly drove home, and as he lay Stiles in his bed, he took a deep breath and really looked at his son. Petting his hair back, Noah just thought about how lucky he was to have such an intelligent boy, and was in wonder at how strong he was. Noah silently sat vigil over his sleeping son, for quite a while, wishing that the next few weeks or at least Christmas day itself Claudia would be in a good mood. The first time Noah allowed a few tears to fall, and prayed to anyone who would listen to allow stiles one more Christmas of being a child, instead of a little adult he was slowly but surely becoming. With one last kiss to the forehead Noah left his sons room and set up a fake tree and got their decorations out from the attic and went to bed with plans to set it up tomorrow morning before doing it all over again at the hospital.


	16. 007 Giving up on Sam

Sam ignored the calls and texts from his brother saying he was in the California area if he wanted to meet up. He has one more week of school, and he had tests galore. Though he did have two weeks off after that, he was going back to Beacon Hills with Jess, and celebrating the holidays with her family.

The tests went by rather quickly, and Sam was well on his way to law school. He was going to get through school on his own with scholarships he earns and a minimum wage job at the local Grocery store. The J.B Society for Teens was a huge help . Sam had no clue about the society until he found his brothers pamphlets, that if looked at properly was directed to hunter children, he supposes Dean wanted out of the Hunter life at one point, either way the programme has made the last few years without his family a lot easier. The morning of the 6 hour drive, Sam contemplated giving Dena a call, but before he could hit send he decided against it.

Driving up to the Moore house Sam remembered the first time he came to this house he was 13 years old, nervously waiting to take Jess to the sock hop dance at school. Now it seems like a home to him, Joshua and Katheryn welcomed him into the family and he was never happier then here with them. Sam and Jess sat and had a nice homemade meal, and settled into the house where they were staying until after the New Year. Sam planned on doing his Christmas shopping tomorrow in town and would let Jess and her parents catch up.

After a breakfast with the family, Sam did as planned and headed towards his favorite book shop in search of a journal for Jess. That was an easy gift, she loved to write recipes in it. Sam decided to go to a coffee shop nearby and got himself a hot chocolate, and a cake. Sam hid himself in a quiet corner booth, and watched the people come and go.

Sam was just about to get up when he seen a very familiar face, his brother, walking in with a not too familiar face, but it was unmistakeably Peter Hale, he was in the news quite a bit. Peter held his brothers attention so well that neither noticed him even as they sat on the other side of the booth, and Sam sat so still not knowing what to do, except peek at the back of his brothers head.

"Dean, I thought you told Talia your phone was going to be turned off, put it down for half a second would you."

"Sorry Peter, and I said my hunting phone that is off. It's just I haven't heard from Sammy in years. The only time he answered is when I changed my number, then after that nothing. For two years. "Dean sighs. " I just, does he hate me that much." Sam felt a little bit of guilt, but his brother could have left with him.

"I don't know, Dean. I am sure if you explained how much you have given up, like that full ride to any Ivy League school you wanted, especially after your year here." Sam's eyes went wide, he didn't know that.

"I couldn't leave him alone with dad, and I also had Little Star to think about."

"And that's another thing, how many scars do you have from protecting him, or because he did some dipshit thing like run away." Sam now did feel guilty, he remembers the bruises and long hours of work dad put Dean through after the Flagstaff incident.

"The scars fade." Dean says quietly.

"On your skin yes, but Dean you still flinch when Erik or the Sheriff even as much as talk to the kids in a stern voice, and that's not mentioning the face that if the kiddies accidentally break a glass you actually jump."

"I'm not that bad," Sam bit back a snort, before the words actually registered in his head, he used to think it hilarious that Dean big bad hunter always looked so scared when glass broke. But now he was rethinking his entire childhood. "Okay, maybe you have a point, but it's not like he will hear me out, I can't even get a text. I have to literally track him down, even after I helped him run away after his graduation." Wait what, Sam did it himself.

"I bet he doesn't even know what you had to go through so John wouldn't find him." Dean visibly shuddered "I am curious though if you could tell Sam everything would you. Or would you still protect him from the life you have always led." Sam waited for an answer. "The life you still lead making sure John doesn't go and drag him back."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. If it would get him to talk to me I would in a heartbeat."

"Dean he spends so much time running away from you, maybe you should give up on him." Sam saw Deans head shoot up.

"I can't, that's like my prime directive."

"Don't speak geek at me, and anyway Captain Kirk always broke the Prime directive, maybe just this once you can break it too, let Sam go. For at least a year, maybe two." Sam sat still in the silence that followed the statement. "Of course, if anything happens that changes, but maybe your new year's resolution should be look after yourself."

"I … "Deans shoulders slumped and the two leaned towards each other. " I can do that, it's not like he chose a short course, he will still be in Stanford in a couple of years." Sam's eyes widened when he saw Peter lean even further across the table and cupped Dean's face.

"Exactly Darling, it will be good for you, you'll see." What happened next made Sam frown Dean instead of verbally responding just grabbed Peter's hand kissed it and dropped their hands until they were resting on the table "Come on Dean, I am sure my sister will send search dogs after us soon." Dean chuckled at that and allowed himself to be pulled up and into a kiss, making him blush then smile. Sam watches as Peter led his now smiling brother out into the busy street still holding hands.

Waiting another 10 minutes Sam left the Coffee shop as well and headed to the mall, in search of gifts for Jess's parents, and as he mindlessly wandered he thought about his brother and all the things he doesn't know, Sam sighed, maybe he should give his brother a chance. Sam quickly chose a few items for the couple he adopted as his own family, and walked outside into the crisp air, he took a deep breath and held it, just the way Dean taught him to acclimate to the temperature quickly. Sam was struck with heart breaking clarity, that he successfully pushed his brother away, it was too late to give him a chance. He was so busy ignoring everything to do with hunting, he never realized how much of a safety net Dean was. The phone calls letting him know that Dean was safe and still alive, the dive by checks that Sam was aware of, and probably a lot more that he wasn't aware of, the updates on demon activity, or what needs to be hunted in California, if only to let Sam stay away from those areas. All that information is now stopping, the monthly phone calls, and the invites to go to hunter bars, information on Uncle Noah, and his family, even the latest Bobby stories, all of it will stop. Sam slumped in his car, and rested his forehead on the cold steering wheel. Sam was an idiot.


	17. 007 A Pretenders Chance at Family

John found out he had another son, and he was going to meet him for the first time and he was nervous as hell, it's why he let Dean take the Impala. If this meeting went south there was no way to look for him except a first name, and a cell phone number. He pulled up to the Normal looking house in Minnesota, with a baseball glove, and a box of chocolates.

John marched to the front door and rang the doorbell, Kitty answered the door, just as beautiful as John remembered. "Hi, Kitty." John said dumbly.

"Hi" Kate blushed at her old nickname before nervously and tugging at her clothes. "I'm glad you could make it. Come in."

"Mom who is it?" a voice of a young boy asked.

"Adam come here I want you to meet someone." As the boy raced into the room and then cautiously stayed behind his mother and peeked around her to get a better look at John.

John saw Adam, and was struck at how much he looked like his brothers, all lanky and long limbed. "Hello, my name is John."

"Oh, is he my Bio-dad?" the kid looked between John and his mom expectantly.

Kate looked at John and shrugged, "I… Yeah, yes, I mean yes I am your … uhh dad." John stuttered out.

"cool." And with that he leaves rather uncaring about the entire situation.

"So, that was Adam." Kate smiles.

"Adam" John tested the name ", seems very … pragmatic." John said looking at where the kid stood.

"He has lived his life in a hospital, raised by the staff there. He has a very realistic view of the world, I just wanted you to know you have a kid, and maybe meet him." Kate led John into the sitting room, "I don't need, or want anything from you, and neither does Adam." The two sat down. "So, relax, just enjoy this weekend and get to know us."

"I will do that." John did relax into his seat.

John did get to know Adam, he found out he was athletic, and luckily loved baseball but was equally excited about hockey, he was very smart, and he wanted to become a doctor. John loved getting to Know Adam, the 12 year old was interesting, and so much like his brothers it hurt, seeing what they could have been.

John's weekend turned into a visit until after new the New Year's. He watched Adam play hockey, even took a shot at skating himself. He learned that the woman he knew as kitty is named katya, and goes by Kate, John still called her Kitty though. John thought now was the perfect time for Kitty to phone him, both his sons were distancing themselves from him, Sam ran away, and he only just found out where that idiot ran too, Dean kept his lips tight on his brothers whereabouts until It was too late to do anything about it. There was also Dean himself, always running to California, and not to see Sam either, he has heard Deans attempts to reach his wayward brother. John vaguely remembers a family that Dean was rather fond of, and also Dean was rather attached to Noah's kid, but like Sam, Dean had a protector in the form of Bobby, and getting any information out of that paranoid bastard was like pulling your own teeth out with a chopstick. John liked being here, playing house, and in the two weeks he never touched the bottle once.

On Christmas day, John phoned Sam, who never changed his number, John wanted to think it was a good sign, and left a message, he also phoned Dean who picked up with laughter in his voice, and there were people in the background laughing and enjoying themselves. John quickly wished him a merry Christmas, and hung up, Dean barely got his own Christmas wishes out in time. John didn't like the juxtaposition he was seeing, his sons have found their happiness, and he is playing pretend in Minnesota, practically across the country from Sam and Dean, Christmas was a quiet affair at the Milligan household, giving John plenty of time to think of his failed family, Mary, dead and his sons run away from him. John couldn't think of one Christmas after Mary's death that he spent with his kids. In fact he more remembers Dean getting arrested for stealing some necessity like food, or pickpocketing money for the hotel John abandoned them at, or even on a whim toys for Sam before he got better at not getting caught. John sat and watch the snow fall thinking about how this has been his only normal ish Christmas in years, and it's with some people he just met. John wanted to use this as a second chance, so john set up the Milligan's with his phone number, and a way to contact him.

John left and looked back at the pair who was waving from their window, and promised himself he may not be around, but at least he won't screw this kid up. It was his second chance at being a part of one of his son's lives. John refocused on the road, and made mental plans of all the things he could teach Adam and none of that list pertained to hunting. Maybe this was his happiness that his other sons have apparently already found without him, and if it was John was going to make the best of it. John looked into his rear view mirror, and made a promise to keep the Milligan's away from hunting and that means Sam and Dean, they will never know of Adam, John will take the information to the grave.


	18. 008 The BHSD

018\. Brown

The Sheriff was looking more and more exhausted, the bags under his eyes seemed to take over and turn into black eyes, and he was pale and shaky. The entire department knew the man wasn't sleeping, but they also know that as an elected official he was under constant scrutiny, so the deputies tried their best to help. They made the office Stiles friendly after a few incidents with seemingly innocuous objects, such as spoons, and all their office chairs were somewhat tethered to their desk when they left. They made a rotation of volunteer time even if they just sat in the station in civilian clothes and did paperwork, just in case the little guy had to sit for hours while his dad worked. They watched as the little family that accepted each and every one of them into their home, get pulled to their limits.

The Stilinski's had an open door policy, every deputy had taken advantage of it. When Graeme found out she couldn't have kids, it was Claudia who helped her through it, and when Graeme's divorce finalized The Sheriff who at that time was still a deputy took a lot of her shifts so she wouldn't fall apart in front of the other guys. It was hard enough being black and female on the force without adding taking off personal time to it, her superiors kept her under constant watch, enough as it was.

When Schultz lost his father it was the Stilinski's who set him up for the trip home, helped him buy a suit, and cooked for him so he would remember to eat. He cried in Noahs arms and Claudia told him about heaven and how it's a series of only the best memories played over and over. Little Stiles gave him a rock, the kid was three at the time, and still went by the most unpronounceable name, but swore that if he held the rock hard enough and thought long enough he would be able to feel his daddy, and he won't be so lonely anymore. Schultz still has that rock and every so often he holds it tightly and as promised he doesn't feel so lonely.

Morris was the only one who was helped by Stiles and Stiles only, the kid healed him, Morris tripped in the woods and broke his leg and a few ribs on the way down a cliff side, when Stiles came out of nowhere and healed him after asking him to not tell a soul even his father. Soon after getting his bearings back, two men came barreling through the trees yelling for Little Star, Morris still didn't really know the kids name at the time so he assumed it was his nickname. Assessing the situation quickly, both men threatened to break every bone in his body if he ever mentions the incident to anyone. After promises and assurances Morris watched as the kid was swept up into their arms and checked over for injury. The four walked out of the preserve not really trusting each other but somewhere between the fall and his car the two men relaxed and let Morris leave without further threat and Morris never forgot that day, or that he owed Stiles his life.

Then there are all the minor incidents too, like needing a bit of money until the next month, and a hot meal for the younger recruits, and extra shifts taken by Noah when a family event happened or sickness struck, BBQ's in the summer, and bonfires in the winter. So yes the Deputies owed a lot to the Stilinski's, so now they tried to repay every small or large good deed that they provided over the years. Graeme was usually found babysitting Stiles when she could. Schultz would buy take away for the Stilinski men when they were both in the office. Morris who now has begun to take less and less shifts volunteered to take Stiles to see his mum and supervise the visit for as long as the kid wanted and those same two men, who he found out were Stile's cousin , and a Hale, accepted him more and more. The younger deputies who were no longer young took on more and more shifts and stayed the long hours to get all the paper work done to lessen the load on their beloved Sheriff. These were the women and men of the Beacon County Sherriff Department and they wore their Brown uniforms with pride. The Brown uniform represented more than their law enforcement status, it now made them feel like Family.


	19. 009 December

Stiles spent his Christmas Eve in the Hospital with Deputy Morrison standing guard of the Blue and Orange room his mother resided in. The Hospital ignored visiting hours and Stiles talked about all that he has been doing that day. "Mummy, guess what?"

"What?"

"Cora let Laura dress her up"

"No, did she really?" Cloudia didn't have to feign shock at that, the girl was a notorious Tom-boy.

"Uhuh, and wanna know a see-cret" Stiles stage whispered, as he glanced at Morris who was very studiously reading his book.

"Always my little mischief." Cloudia whispered back, just as loudly.

"Cora said she might let her do it again because Laura made her look like a Queen."

"Well isn't that something," Cloudia grinned at her son, she may not have always been the best mom, but she has definitely grown fond of this thing. "Maybe you will be able to get some of your clothes back"

"Prolly not mummy, Dean and Peter helped a lot" Stiles stuck out his very blue tongue "Peter Went to England last month apparently" he says apropos of nothing.

"Oh?" Cloudia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he got these little blue candies called Bon Bon's and they make mouths very, very blue" Stiles once again stuck his tongue out, she had been wondering about the dye.

"I can see that."

"Peter only let me and Dean try them" Stiles looked around before whispering loudly again " though I think peter only let Dean try them because after they kissed, Deans mouth was blue too, so he had to let him have a candy." Cloudia cackled at that, causing Morris to stand up from his chair, Claudia and Stiles looked at him and he sat back down, but didn't return to his book. Cloudia settled for a smirk, so the big bad hunter found love. "Laura, Cora, and Derek were jealous though."

"I bet they were, how was that fixed?"

"Dean made sugar cookies and made the icing blue so everyone had blue mouths today." Stiles pulled out a plastic container and held it out to Cloudia "here mummy Dean and I made them special for you"

"Oh did you, now?" Cloudia didn't grab the container right away and when Stiles noticed this he continued talking.

"Yup they are short bread, cause Dean didn't want to take a chance with salt being a baking ingredient." After that statement Cloudia did grab the actually quite heavy box.

Cloudia opened the container, and was oddly touched by the gesture from the hunter the cookies were dyed orange and blue, and cut into perfect little squares. "Let's eat one." Cloudia picked out an orange one, and Stiles pulled out a blue cookie. The hours went by of the two talking and eating cookies, Cloudia even shared one with Morris. When finally midnight stuck and her mischief was sleeping in her arms.

"Merry Christmas Mephistopheles Morning-Star Winchester." Her statement was followed by a gasp from Morris, he knew the kid was special and talks of angels and demons explained it, the gasp was that his last name, is different from the Sheriffs, and being the same as his … cousins. Cloudia forgetting the near retirement Deputy was in the room looked up startled. "Deputy Morris, I am going to assume you know the reasons why this information can't get out." Cloudia flashed her eyes black, at the paling Deputy.

"I won't tell." The man just sat back down and started to regain his complexion, as the door quietly opened, which was surprising considering all the doors squeaked in this building. And in walked Dean and Peter, and as promised by Stiles with blue mouths.

"Hi, Hell Bitch." Dean greets cheerily. "Merry Christo-mas" Cloudia growled as her eyes flashed black.

"Weechester," Cloudia nods to Dean still glaring "thanks for the cookies, oh and look you brought Puppy-love" Cloudia smirks at peter.

"Hi Cloudia, just here to pick up Little Star and be on our way." Peter ignores the slight to him as he packs up all of Stiles' things.

"The Sheriff expects me to bring him back to the house." Morris says, feeling way out of his depth, because he knew about the supernatural doesn't mean he was particularly comfortable with it. Even before finding out the man in front of him could be his boss's kid's real dad.

"Oh hello, Morris, Merry Christmas" Dean noticed Morris looking back and forth between himself and the still slumbering Stiles "and don't go jumping to conclusions, I know Cloud let slip his real name, Pete heard that. I am not the kid's dad, just his brother."

"Deputy, maybe you should radio the Sheriff, he wants Little Star to spend the night with Dean" Peter says as he pulls out a blanket, from somewhere and allows Cloudia to wrap Stiles up in it, and say her goodbyes to her son who opened his eyes as he was jostled around.

"Baby, it's time for you to go, Dean and Peter are here, go have a good night's rest I will see you tomorrow. "

Peter picked up Stiles "come on buddy say merry Christmas to your mama, and a quick kiss goodnight." Peter leaned over with Stiles who quickly pressed his lips to Cloudia' s and mumbled a slurred merry Christmas, before falling asleep once more. The three men left the room, and Morris did radio over the Sheriff getting confirmation about the new plans before allowing Dean and Peter to take Stiles away in the Impala. Peter looked approving of the action and gave a nod to the man as they drove off.


	20. 009 January

After Christmas, Cloudia couldn't hold onto her control for very long and was actually bouncing back and forth between being herself and Meat suit like a strobe light. That is of course until midnight struck on January 1st 2002 Cloudia didn't appear for almost the entire month. Understandably, the Stilinski men were devastated, and Stiles took to staying with the Hales, and the Sheriff was either at work, or alone in his house that still had decorations up, from Christmas.

Sheriff Stilinski spent hours listening to his wife go on about , Demons, possession, something called Grace, how if only she could steal it from the little brat who shone, about hunters and how she knows what the demon knows, why wouldn't Dean save her, how he saves everyone but her. Noah still couldn't make heads or tails of it, and when he phoned Dean to ask, the poor boy could only apologize, and he always seemed so distraught over the entire situation, Noah stopped calling to ask.

January 24th, Dean got a phone call, directly from the hospital, he of course answered expecting the worst. Instead he got a very tired sounding Cloudia, with not good news but she was alive and so were the people around her, so Happy Birthday to him.

"Dean, the shift is happening." Dean sat down on the ground beside the car he was working on. Dean hoped that the shift wouldn't happen at all, because all his information about what is happening came from Cloudia herself. The shift is Newton's and Murphy's Law combined. Cloudia had control with her demon powers and kept the Grace from burning up its source. Now it's shifted in the Graces Favour except instead of the Grace being nuclear bomb it's now a supernova.

"What do you want to do, Cloud?" Dean just leaned against the side panel waiting for an order.

"I want you to exorcise, me before anything happens, like me hurting my Mischief."

"You mean make me the asshole who sends you to hell before you die via angel mojo blowing up."

"Yes making you the asshole to kill Meat suit and send me down so that I could eventually make it top side again to see my son."

"Why me, my pack knows how to deal with you."

"Yeah all their super senses would work so well against Meatsuit who is more demon than human. If they exorcise me it's more likely they will die from the Grace fall out."

Dean sighs, "Fine. I will wait until the point of no return though. I will not have Stiles hating me, I already have one brother who won't talk to me, I don't think I could handle my other brother ignoring me as well.

"Good enough for me Weechester." There was a pause and Dean was about to hang up when Cloudia started talking again ", and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Hell-Bitch."

"Also If this is the point of no return, I have collected a lot of supernatural tools and they are hidden in the attic, show him them when the time is right"

"Sure thing" then dean hung up the phone and banged his head once against the cars side panel


	21. 009 Feburary

Cloudia, held control for a lot longer then she or anyone expected, she made it until Valentine's Day her room was decorated by the puppies. With construction paper hearts and flowers. she got cards from the Oh No Trio,( Cora, Stiles, and Jackson) , and her Mischief made her chocolate as well, with the help of Dean all salt free, even though she said she could eat the stuff. Peter got Dean to make her salted caramels just to spite them with a grin on his face that lasted until her mischief was in tears, crying about poison where peter promptly took the chocolate away, except one, she really did like them though. Her favorite part of the day was dinner with her fake husband, she played the part of loving wife for so long that, somewhere along the way she might have stopped playing … just a bit.

Cloudia will be the first to admit, that she was the worst at this whole human thing, especially in the beginning, fighting with Dean all the time, and the Hales never wanting or being able to be near her. Looking back on it, it was crazy, she barely left the rack before being allowed top side, then there was a baby involved not to mention Winchesters, and a pack of wolves. Cloudia sat sipping a small glass of grape juice, alcohol and her slurry of meds don't mix apparently…well for humans at least, and looked at the decorations and gifts from her family she somehow gained being top side, Dean was an asshole most days, but he was good to her Mischief in Cloudia's opinion his heart was too big to be a hunter. The puppies were so good to her Mischief as well, and they never once mentioned the rotten egg smell that she knows she smells like to them. Jackson was family too, even though he was a little too snotty in her opinion, and they were like similarly charged magnets because of that amulet he wears. And even though the connection is still new and they met under odd circumstances Cloudia even liked her nurse and her crooked jawed son, who visits her with Mischief every once in a while. Cloudia thinks that Stiles assumes himself the kid's guardian angel… Well he certainly plays on the kid's shoulders a lot as either angel or devil. So yes Cloudia made quite the life for herself up here.

Smiling at Noah, who was putting her bouquet of blue Gerber daisies her favorite colour and flower, except one Orange one, she assumes is from Stiles, into a vase.

"I love you, Noah" Cloudia smiles winningly at him before patting the spot in the bed beside her. And that's how she fell asleep that night with a smile on her face wrapped up in Noah's arms feeling as safe as ever.


	22. 009 March

With March came another 3 weeks of Her, who calmed down with the screeching when she realized that she wasn't going anywhere in a hurry, and started plotting. The Hales told Dean right away with the change, and only Stiles knew it wasn't his mother in the room acting all pleasant. Though the acting was getting a little strained near the end and even Jackson could tell the difference.

The Whitmore's never forgot Peter and Dean's actions following the deaths of their friends so did the only thing they could think in their time of need and took Stiles in to stay with them when needed and spoiled him as they did Jackson. Also, Jackson as bratty as he turned out to be,( because his parents refused to say no to him, and his grandmother as well spoiled him) knew something was wrong with his friend and did everything in his power to distract Stiles, and he also gloated that Stiles was over at his house more than Cora's. Stiles who was feeling relieved at being able to brood or feel sad without a bunch of wolves sniffing him out, found a little sanctuary in the blanket fort set up in Jacksons room, broke down and let someone else besides his brother see him cry for the first time since this all began.

Jackson had no idea what to do, but he did quickly get a glass of water and a cold wash cloth to wipe Stiles' face, and even though Stiles is older than him, Jackson and Cora always looked out for him the most. Stiles was the smallest of the three, and though physically strong he was never good with emotions, until they all burst out at once like now.

"Your mommy will be okay Meechee." Jackson said while awkwardly hugging Stiles to him, whose cries quieted.

"No, she won't Jack-Jack" Stiles sobbed again.

"But you said she has superpowers so she must be okay." Jackson argued.

"She does, but she's not like Cor and can heal, she's different, and she's sick." Dean told Stiles that the less people that knew Cloudia was a Demon better, and that included Jackson and the younger Hales, who knew she was something just not exactly what.

"Oh." Jackson really, really didn't know what to do now. So he just held Stiles as his sobs turned to sniffles once more, and continued to hold him when Stiles fell silent signaling he was asleep. Just before Jackson followed his friend into an exhausted sleep, he made a promise that Stiles will always have him, … and Cora, of course.

The last week of March was a good week with Cloudia, except she was trying to prepare everyone for when she had to go. Getting demon traps in place, and salt was being bought ( at least it was on sale, being the beginning of spring), and holy water was made. She also made the Hales promise that during the longer bouts of Meatsuit that Stiles should stay with Jackson, if only because the Amulet will keep her at bay because Cloudia is a Demon.


	23. 009 April

April was the month of her, she even played a trick on everyone, they all thought She was Cloudia, that is until Stiles refused to go near her. This behaviour was very disturbing, as Meatsuit was getting better at playing Cloudia, and so the Hales phoned Dean right away. Who said he couldn't make it out. That response got all the Hales' Hackles up, Dean always made it out west, and even if he couldn't right away he always gave them a time line. So they phoned again, and every time after the first phone call there was no answer, they even tried the emergency hunter phone, and the emergency, emergency phone, that only Peter and Stiles had the number to.

It took Peter driving out to Bobby's and sneaking around for a few days until John wasn't there to find out that Dean has been missing after a heated phone call with Cloudia.

"Bobby, what was the argument about?"

"I was getting there you idjit," Bobby turned around and walked to his desk "Dean has been researching Niphilim. He found out that they are supposed to be amazingingly powerful beings that can't be killed and have extreme powers. Cloudia has been telling us that the grace is burning up Meat suits soul," Peter nodded he heard Cloudia say that multiple times " But that's not supposed to happen, the only way to get rid of a niphilim is take it's grace, or god has to step in and kill them, no in-between." Bobby flipped through the pages until he came across Dean's neat all caps writing that Peter could identify anywhere.

"So you're saying Cloudia is lying."

"No" Bobby said annoyed, shoving the book at peter " I am saying Michael did this and from all my conversations with that Demon she's a young one, she don't know her ass from her elbow when it comes to Demons and Angels."

Peter scanned the notes "Wait, so Dean found out information that Michael didn't want to be found, and what? kidnapped him." Peter read while Bobby, grumbled and dug through more books. The book Peter was reading was the initial research field based on what Cloudia told them. "No, that's not possible, Michael needs a vessel to do anything in this realm he said so himself, his actual self as an arch angel could kill people just witnessing it how did he kidnap dean."

"Hell if I know, you and I both know that John is John, you are not as sneaky as you think Boy."

"No one is as paranoid as you old man, anyway John didn't see me." Peter mumbled the last bit, and Bobby snorted at the kid. "That still leaves the question who could be his vessel."

"And what did Dean find out?" Bobby added. As he handed Peter a few more note books.

The two looked through Deans notes and it was very interesting getting a glimpse into Dean's research process, Peter had done a lot of research in the same room as his Boyfriend, but actually seeing the ideas jump around on the page was fascinating. He could make significant leaps from nowhere and then the evidence followed, only to loop back again, and if the research didn't work it was never crossed out just a giant pink X in highlighter showed what information was useless with a note saying could be important sometime. Though what made Peter blush as he was going over the months of Dean's research was finding notes about him. Like his favorite things that he mentioned off hand, or certain cases he was working on at the time, and good times to call, or when Peter was out of town. All of it was here how Niphilims are all powerful, abominations that can't be killed, and their powers far exceed their parents , but none of it relates to Stiles, or Cloudia, or what's happening to them.

While Dean's Family and Pack searched for him, he was actually in something a kin to a wish room, he had clothes a bed, when he was hungry he ate whatever he was craving, the only thing the room didn't provide was a door. That brat no older then Laura by Dean's estimate, flew Dean here, left and never came back. That was about a week-ish or so ago. He spent the first day destroying the place trying to get out, fell asleep and the room was as pristine as ever when he woke up again. Mostly dean was bored, he tried praying to Michael but on the 3rd day he realized that chicken wings probably was the one to bring him here. So then he tried an even higher power, God, the big man himself, if Michael calling him his father then God is male. So Dean kneeled on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Dear, God, please get me out of here so I can stop your Dick bag son from destroying my little brother." … Dean peaked with one eye "Amen" and … nothing happened. "Of course not." Sighing Dean went and moped on his bed, until he fell asleep.

Another week or so of pacing and yelling, and throwing tantrums before Dean broke down. "Please, somebody, just let me out of here." Dean cried, before jumping as a hand fell to his shoulder.

"Hello, Dean. My father tells me that my mission has come early." Dean stared at the man who was speaking he looked like one of Peter's accountants, the trench coat was different though.

Dean stumbled back out of reach wiping his tear stained face. "Who the Hell are you?"

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the lord."

"Great, another fricken angel." Dean stood up and started pacing again.

"I am here to help you stop my brother."

"Why would you do that?" dean asked not fully trusting him.

"You are my mission Dean, I am to guide you in this war, though I was not expecting to be called so soon." The man stepped forward "let me help you Dean" and the Angel held out his hand with two fingers extended towards Dean's forehead.

Two weeks since everyone found out dean was missing meaning by, Peter and Bobby's estimate that it has been more like three weeks since he actually disappeared. John as aloof as he was when it came to his sons, actually did care. So when he couldn't reach Dean he took off to Sam. When Sam admitted he hasn't seen or heard from Dean in months, because he's been ignoring everyone, John slapped him upside the head and called him a spoiled idiot. John took off without a backwards glance, and told Bobby he would try Noah. Noah was too caught up in his own problems and John felt guilty for not talking with him more, but he did get a last name out of him, where Dean stays when he visits. So John stormed up towards the white two story house of the mysterious Hales, out in the woods and banged on the door.

"Where is my son?" John demanded as soon as the door opened to him.

"Who are you?" Talia asked standing at her full height with Derek behind her. Talia of course knew this was John Winchester, her brother informed her of that, she also met his body once.

John actually looked a bit shocked. "John Winchester. My Son Dean where is he?"

"Not here, we have not heard from him in weeks, we assumed he was with you on one of your apparently very important hunting trips." Talia would not give John an inch, as he tried to glance behind her only to see the glaring face of a young boy.

"My cousin says he stays here when he visits. Where does he stay? "John slumped in on himself he knew she was lying about something but knew he had nothing to threaten her with, he took a step back from the very protective woman. " Please I just want to find him, see if there are any clues to where he is?"

"Derek, show mister Winchester the guest house please, you have the key I believe."

"Yes mum," only after the young boy, Derek, agreed did the Woman move to allow her son out of the door, but she moved no more as the kid led him to the cabin he passed on the way here. The kid never left as he snooped around the cabin. The cabin was well lived in, Dean had clothes here, nice ones, and even children's clothes here. The walls were littered with pictures of Dean and Noah's kid, also presumably the rest of the Hale family. There were paintings and drawing as well obviously done by children some looked rather old and sun-bleached and almost brittle while others were newer. John looked around once more, and nothing to help him find his son, just proof that Dean may not have physically ran away but he still left John a long time ago.

John needed a drink, so he brushed past the scrawny kid and stormed to his car all the while that woman watched his every movement. Driving away John steadily got more and more mad. He can't find his son, Sam looked shocked that his brother was missing, and that John knew where Sam was, but as shocked as Sam was John was even further shocked when Sam said he hasn't heard or seen Dean for months. Dean the one who he thought was keeping tabs on Sam, Dean the one he could depend on, Dean his son who held everything together. John pulled up to his hotel, and drank his problems away. John passed out alone in a cheap motel, wondering when it became so normal.

As everyone searched for Dean, Meat suit plotted how to steal her grace back from the kid. She was going to have an opportunity soon, she made sure the Sherriff would force the brat near then she would strike.


	24. 010 Home

Dean landed in a place with melting snow of all friggen things.

"You couldn't have taken me closer to California."

"I am not used to this form yet, my powers are limited for my vessels safety, this process is supposed to take weeks if not months of training and assimilation into this form I had a week to convince my vessel to say yes, and then a day to find you in heaven. I could only follow my brother's astral trail. His Vessel apparently resides in this town."

"Yeah this town that is not California" Dean looked around the boring street block of cookie cutter houses and minivans. Walking up to a car dean examined the licence plate "Minnesota, 10 000 lakes. Just Great."

"My apologies Dean." the gravelly voiced angel just stared at him.

"I am guessing you can't take me to California."

The Angel didn't even blink, and it was getting creepy how he just stared "No, I don't know the logistics of flying in this realm yet." Castiel turned around and started walking and on his fifth step disappeared.

"Hey god your kids suck" Dean mumbled before looking around and deciding which van will get him less noticed the silver on or the gray one. Rolling his eyes he just decided the one parked behind a fence will do.

In a car and quickly finding the freeway Dean stopped to phone Talia from a pay phone, getting the voicemail, she never answered unknown numbers, dean left a message. "Hey Tals, uhh I am back, I was in Heaven apparently, Michael kidnapped me I am in Minnesota I don't have anything so I stole a car, just wanted to tell you I am safe, see you in a couple of days." Dean hung up and started his journey west.

It took 7 hours to get to bobby's and a half hour to convince Bobby that Dean was himself, it took Peter tackling him and kissing him senseless that Bobby relented that okay maybe it was Dean… Maybe. Dean was confirmed Dean, when Peter punched Dean on the shoulder, causing Dean to whine about being Fragile.

"You are not Fragile, Why did you call my sister, and not me?" Peter demanded.

"Tals is like the dispatch, she can get a hold of Uncle Noah, Bobby, and you. Who is supposed to be in Canada right now, why aren't you in Canada?"

"Erik went, a missing pack mate takes precedence over any meeting." Peter was still frowning at Dean. "Why were you kidnapped?"

"I found out that Michael had done quite a lot of tinkering with little star, the kid is actually stealing Meat suits grace. He's Michael ace in the hole in some deluded card game concerning the human race, there's a cycle like Mortal Kombat, good vs evil type fight. And it's scheduled and whoever wins the war decided the fate of our souls. So far the angels are undefeated, Michael always wins." Dean rummaged around Bobby's and Peters research area and grabbed the book they couldn't make heads or tail out of, they looked at Dean curiously. "I coded it, I didn't want Mikey to find it, Little Stars powers are all locked up, and only Michael is supposed to be able to unlock them," Dean started pulling out books he must have got the information from," Remember when he was two and we had to call Michael to sort him out, well apparently that wasn't supposed to happen, the kid fought through a power blocker, Michael added one and strengthened the previous blocker, also gave the kid ADHD." Dean pointed to a ripped and faded script about the great flood to kill the hybrid children of the angels and humans. "It's because the kid is stealing his mother's grace at an alarming rate, and Meat suit being a Nephilim from a lower level angel it's easy for him to overpower her. From my understanding Meat Suit turned to drugs some time ago, and when She was so out of it, Michael convinced a demon to go in and take over that's why there is no missing person's report, no family, nothing on Meat Suit. Hell we don't even know her name, she could be a little older than Little Star or so old she just wanted to kill herself."

"So what is Stiles?" Bobby asked.

"That I haven't found out yet, but for some reason as powerful as Little Star is Michael can control him so absolutely that he doesn't follow the same rules as other Nephilim." Dean started grabbing his clothes that he left at Bobby's and found his three dead cellphones tucked in a sock a pair of pants and one in a jacket.

"Well at least Michael gave everything back" Peter chuckled as Dean untangled his gun clip from a pair of boxers. "Why he hid them amongst your clothing is beyond me."

"Probably so you wouldn't find them." Dean shrugged he was going to ignore all angel behaviour it was better for his sanity. "We are waiting for these to charge," Dean held up his phones "and then me and you are going to Cali."

"No, we are spending the night its 11 o'clock at night, we will leave first thing in the morning."

"Listen to pretty boy, Dean-o, killing yourself due to exhaustion won't help Stiles any." Bobby pulled out the sleeping bags, and mats and threw them at Dean who started pouting. "I will phone John tomorrow after you have left telling him his angel buddy kidnapped you."

Dean glared, but relented and started laying out the bedding in the living room, the familiar routine calmed him a bit, as he slowly agreed to the plan laid out before him. "Fine, but we are leaving as soon as that sun even thinks of rising." Dean stares at Peter until he agrees.

Bobby watched as Peter and Dean curled around each other. "Good night you idjits," he said fondly before turning off the light "and No funny Business."

"I plomise" Peter said as Dean laughed

"I heard that" Bobby yelled from down the hall, and started mumbling, probably about stupid kids. Causing Dean and Peter to laugh even more. It was good to be home Dean thought as their giggles died off, and he snuggled closer to Peter, Dean drifted off to sleep to the sound of Peters heart beat and breathing, the familiar creaking metal of the wreck yard, and the odd noises the house settling around them usually made.


	25. 010 messages to Dean

Dean may have been more tired than he thought as the sun was up and he was alone in a nest of blankets, what woke him though was his three buzzing phones Peter must've turned on for him. Peter and Bobby were mumbling in the kitchen about waking him up because Breakfast was ready. Slowly stretching and getting up from the floor Dean looks around the room, glares at his phone "I'm up, thanks by the way I wanted an early start" Dean says into their general Direction.

"Dean your Happy Heart came back" Dean startled at that, and Bobby looked confused. "…and your breathing was off, last night, you had all the signs of feinting." Peter glared at his now very still hunter.

"What? I was in a room that provided everything, I was there for what three weeks tops I know my body's limits, especially because my Happy Heart." That phrase again made bobby mumble it quietly to himself.

"Dean, it's been a month Cora's Birthday was a couple days ago." Peter guided a very shocked Dean to the table and pushed him down. "And to answer you bobby Dean's Happy Heart was what Derek called Dean's heart murmur. He actually grew out of it, but under duress and strain it comes back."

"How did I lose a week, I never felt starved or sleep deprived, nor did it ever feel that I over slept. Peter I know what all those feel like. I know what not eating for a day feels like."

"Dean, calm down. You are here now, how you are here I don't know but we can fix things, now eat your food." Peter glared until Dean was eating.

"How did you escape Heaven?" Bobby asked

"Another Angel, the big man himself sent him saying that events are happening faster than expected. So this angel got tasked to help me, he bailed me out of Heaven took me to Minnesota of all fucking places and left. "

"Minnesota?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, apparently Mike's vessel lives there, it was a bloody kid around Laura's age."

"We were wondering about the Vessel, John was obviously himself, and you have never said yes to Michael unless it involved helping Little Star. I'll figure this out you boys get on the road, if things are happening faster than the big man himself could predict then it's best we move even faster." Bobby shooed them out quickly tossing Peter the bags and dean his phones also shoving keys at them for one of the cars Dean rebuilt in his spare time.

"I am driving first" Peter takes the keys out of Dean's pocket "you listen to your phone messages and if I get tired we will switch."

"Okay." Dean relented he was rather curious about the messages.

The first message on his regular phone was Bobby, asking if Dean could look into some more information on the kitsune and why there are many different B types versus the rare A type, while he was in California. Dean stared confused at his phone. "Michael had sound clips he played so for Bobby it was 'Hey Bobby, I am on my way to see Little Star'. He phoned back a week or so later and got your voice mail." Peter answered Dean's unasked question.

"Oh" Was all Dean said before the next message played. It was a worried Peter 'Dean what's going on, why can't you come, are you in danger." Dean wanted an explanation for this one so hung up on his voicemail.

"We phoned you, to tell you Meat Suit is acting like Cloudia rather convincingly and to my knowledge still is, we all fell for it except Stiles he won't go near her. Our stock reply, was you were on a hunt, and wouldn't be able to make it out to California. Then we were hung up on." Peter clenched the steering wheel and it creaked under the pressure. "I phoned back right away, because when it comes to your sibling you always come running. You didn't even give us a time line to work with. I knew there was something wrong. Then I phoned your hunting phone, and as a last resort I phoned our phone." Peter unclenched his hands when he felt Deans hand on his arm. "You always answer me or little star and all I got was your voice mail." Dean pulled Peters hand into his own claws and all. "I didn't know what happened or if something got you. I didn't know anything, no one knew anything. I booked a flight to South Dakota and lurked around Bobby's for a few days until your Father left." Dean didn't resist Peter as his had was pulled toward Peters mouth full of fangs. Wasn't worried as Peter's eyes glowed blue, knowing in his almost beta form that Peters senses were heightened even further. That at this moment Peter was listening to his heart, his breathing, and smelling Dean's specific scent and also his Chemo signals of anxiety. "I lost you, and there was no way to find you."

"I will always return to you." Dean spoke steadily and clearly.

"And I to you." Peter responded as he slowly relaxed again but didn't let go of Dean's hand as their arms relaxed to rest on the centre console. Dean redialed his voicemail.

The third message was from John, 'Dean, phone me back tell me what has you if you can, I will find you, even I know you haven't been able to get in contact with Sam, so I don't know what this whole being with your brother business is.'

"He phoned you to tell you about a potential hunt, by mine and bobby's estimate you had been gone for about two weeks at this point, your voice told him that you were with your brother so you won't be back and to go on the hunt without you. He apparently was shocked and decided to give you time with Sam, but then phoned back the next day because that was out of character for both of you, and got your voicemail, obviously" Peter quickly explained this as the voice gave the voice stamp and phone number of the fourth voicemail.

' Dean, Hi, uhh I know you said you were going to be busy for a while and might not answer, but I need you here, Mieczyslaw needs you, Claudia seems to be getting better mentally but physically, …' Noah trailed off and sighed. 'Dean it's not good, the doctors already had the talk about being prepared and just, we need you here with us, you are a part of this family, I just think you should be here.' Dean heard the grief and crying, and once more cursed that angel for making his uncle go through this again. 'Call me as soon as you get this kiddo.' Another calming breath could be heard 'I love you son, talk to you later yeah." Dean was stunned, and was about to phone right away when Sammy's voice started up.

'Hey, Dean, uhh It's me Sam, Dad just made me call you , said you would tell me a lie as to why you couldn't come here, I told him that you haven't tried to contact me in months, he actually hit me and told me to phone anyway, he ran took off to California as soon as he heard you tell me that you are in the middle of a research binge with Bobby and can't really talk now, Dad told me to try again and as he predicted we got your voicemail. I sat here for an hour and decided to try again to tell you I didn't tell him about the Hales, or your boyfriend. "Dean looked up at that one, and Peter shrugged causing Dean to glare. That was Peters I know but I'm not telling motion. "But I will answer if you want to call me, let me know you're okay. Please Dean, I... never mind." The line went silent and Dean heard a sigh before Sam hung up.

"I guess he does care." Peter mused.

"Of course he cares, I'm his brother you ass." Dean looked down at his phone again, as the next message started playing. 'You never said your father was a functioning alcoholic and the most arrogant man ever.' Talia's voice rang out clear over his phone and Dean laughed at his father's description. 'Poor Derek has been cleaning your Cabin for the last half hour because he tore the place apart looking for "clues" ', the air quotes were audible in Talia's voice, 'Derek also just yelled to tell you that he appreciates you keeping his pictures he drew but why did you have to display them on the wall' Dean kinda blushed when Peter raised an eyebrow at him. Dean mumbled that he only puts up his favorites of all the kids. 'Anyway, you better come back soon. I know your alive I just can't feel you. So Please Dean come back to us. I love you hunny, don't worry about Stiles, he is with the Whitmore's that talisman you gave young Matthews is still proudly around his boys neck, and Stiles now only visits his mother with Jackson in tow." Dean sighed in relief happy that his brother was intelligent enough to know what to do. 'Now come back to us that is an order from you Alpha.' Talia's call ended as abruptly as it began.

"My Dad met your sister, I wish I could have seen that meeting."

"Me too" agreed peter but their grins faded as Noah's voice came through Deans phone.

'Dean, I know you're missing, John came by and was asking where you were, he told me not to involve law enforcement, but a few of the boys are putting out feelers anyway, phone me okay when you can. You have to be okay, I can't lose one of my boys.' Dean once again heard the exhaustion in his uncle voice. 'Please come back safe.' The phone call ended very abruptly.

Too soon another frantic voice came through this one was Cloudia. ' **Hey weechester you better get your hunter ass here now. I have been trapped for an entire god damned month and that** ….' The voice changed to a normal tone ' _Dean you can't save everyone, I know that but you didn't even tr_ ….' The frantic voice came back. ' **…** **has a plan to get my Mischief alone, she cut off the Demon powers keeping the body moving, I…** ' the voice changed again _'_ _you might have been able to prevent this Dean if you just Tried._ ' It switched back to Cloudia ' **She is convincing the good Sherriff to give her some time with my son to say good bye, she plans to kil** ' Dean was getting dizzy listening to the two switch back and forth ' _remember that Dean your little brothers blood will be on your hands_.' Laughing started and ended abruptly ' **I don't want Mischief to know what it's like to kill just yet, he is still a child.** ' The message abruptly stopped, and Dean frowned as he processed the last message.

"That was definitely not a good sign." Dean continued to stare at his phone as the robotic voice told him his messages were over.

"We definitely should not stop then," Peter looked at their clenched hands, Dean probably didn't even realize he tightened his hand during the message, but Peter did, and that means he had to fix it "We will go defend our pack, me and you against them all, we will defend our pup" Peter brought Deans hand to his mouth and kissed the tenseness away.

"I hope your right Pete" Dean looked at Peters profile as he drove onward.

"Course I am, I am always right." Peter grinned a grin that only came out when the promise of blood was given, and that smile alone made Dean feel they could conquer Heaven, Hell, and everything on this earth. So as Peter drove as fast as he could without getting stopped, though with his senses he could detects officers better than any tech out there. Dean prayed to someone that it will be all right.


	26. 010 Getting back to Cali

Dean Phoned the Sherriff after he relaxed from the last message, it rang for a long time before finally getting an answer "Oh god Dean your safe." Noah mumbled thank god for a while "Dean … It's not okay , Claudia's dead, I don't know what happened, Stiles was with her. I don't know what to do, but thank god your safe."

"Uncle Noah, I am on my way there, just call Talia, she will help, is Stiles okay?"

"I don't know, I was on a call, they won't let me see them. Dean what do I do?"

"Noah, come on Uncle Breathe. Call Talia, and the nurse the nice one. They will help, Talia with Claudia, and the Nurse will tell you what up with Stiles. Okay I will be there maybe early morning to afternoon tomorrow okay."

"Yeah, I can do that, okay. Phone Talia and Melissa. I can do this." His uncle seemed to be responding favourably to the orders.

"Good, I will be there, Uncle, you are not alone." Noah hung up. "fuck." Dean looked at peter who looked just as worried " FUCK." Dean screamed.

"Dean, come on we need to get you a suit, and we need to eat as well lets calm down a bit."

"We can't stop, we have to get there now."

"Dean Winchester it is either shopping for a suit now and eating, or shopping for a suit with Talia Later and being lectured about your health again."

".. but."

"No, we are close to Rapid city, and we will stop and get our bearings, this isn't a hunt Dean, your Uncle just lost his wife, Cloudia is Dead or in Hell, we have to figure out which, either way Meatsuit is exactly that now, a dead meat suit. We have time, but you can't go in there rushing to save a day that has already passed. That won't help your Uncle or our pup." Peter argued. Peter also wanted to suggest flying the rest of the way.

Dean started fiddling with his sleeve, before furiously wiping a tear from his face. Peter's nose flared as the scent of tears and guilt permeated the car. "Sorry" Dean mumbled in the smallest voice Peter has ever heard, Peter didn't know what Dean was apologizing for. Peter looked at his Boyfriend, his mate, the only reason he kept his status as his alpha's second.

"Never apologize to me, darling, I will assume the worst." Peter grinned trying to break whatever self-hating spiral Dean found himself in.

"Why, do I need a new suit? I will only wear it once, can't we go to like a Thrift store." Peter Growled in response to that suggestion then glared at Dean. "Oh fine, don't flash your eyes at me." Seemingly breaking the mood Peter started to pull off the freeway and headed hopefully towards a burger joint, or even better a diner to get Dean a pie.

Getting Dean to eat a burger was easy, bringing up anything to do with flying was difficult. "Dean, I think Flying the rest of the way is a goo…"

"Hard no, if I wanted to be stuck in a metal death trap I would let a demon get me and tell bobby to lock me up in his panic room."

"what is his panic room?"

"… uhh the big iron room with two sprinklers on has a saline solution and the other holy water." Dean stared at Peter expecting recognition do dawn on his face, " you were there for a month and he didn't force you into that thing on the full moon, man he must really like you."

"He puts salt and holy water into all my drinks." Peter raised a brow "I don't think he likes me."

"Nah, that's why I've been drinking beer since I was like 12, the salt just makes it bubble more, welcome to the Family Peter, Bobby likes you enough to make sure you are always you." Dean grinned "it's how he shows his love."

Peter looked disbelieving at Dean "well let me show my love for you, and get you properly attired for a funeral, then you are napping in the car because we will have to drive constantly to make your morning of tomorrow deadline."

Getting the suit was okay, Dean did it with minimal fussing, napping was another story because he refused to recline the passenger seat, insisting it was more comfortable to sprawl in the tiny backseat. Then Dean complained that he wasn't tired, and he was sore after a half hour. Peter forced Dean into the reclined chair and held his hand taking pain, Peter was feeling guilty about manhandling Dean, when quite a substantial amount of pain came across the connection. Ignoring it for now Peter drove in silence and avoided all state troopers fairly successfully.

Dean unsurprisingly slept for a long time, he was still recovering from his month and a bit in isolation. So 5 hours and a lot of speeding shaving a few hours off their travel time Dean woke up when Peter was fueling up in a town called Rock Springs. By peters estimate they will be in California at the latest 8 in the morning.

Dean finally driving turned on the radio for some noise, as Peter relaxed a bit before slowly drifting off to sleep as the Car drove on into the night, peter did forget to add odd hunter magic into the mix so as he slept Dean somehow got them to Vegas in about 6 hours which seems physically impossible but Dean always had a knack of getting to where he needs to be. Peter sleepily thought it might be a blessing from the gods, or the angels at the very least. Waking up fully as the lights and sounds assaulted his werewolf Peter focused on Dean to make sure he was still fine to drive.

Noticing Peter was awake Dean drove them to an out of the way diner … Obviously a hunter joint if the cleverly hidden sigils were any indication, Peter stuck close to Dean, he wasn't allergic to any of the tests, but unknown hunters are never to be trusted, hell known hunters are barely trusted.

"Dean-o, your Pa was in here a week ago lookin' for ya, glad yer' okay." A very harsh whisper that sounded as if every breath was clawing its way out to form words greeted them as they walked into the oddly very clean diner, Peter watched as the Lady with a scar running from the top of her skull to the opposite side of her face and down to her jaw smiled at Dean.

"Hey, Susie, How's my favorite Gal?" Dean greeted back before grabbing the woman and hugging her, peter kept his face neutral as the scent of cheap cigarettes assaulted his nose.

"You Wish boy, even if I was 40 years younger and this scar was fresh I would be out of your league."

"You wound me," Dean said, then patted his stomach "right here."

"you brat, I will get you and yer' fella a good meal and a pie, I swear to ya' yer a psychic you always know when an apple pie is just long enough out the oven," she shooed them with a very nasty crack of her tea towel towards an empty booth, before bustling to the kitchen and grabbing the coffee pot.

"So, why are you hiding from John?"

"I'm not." Dean tried.

"Try again." Susie poured their coffees

"Fine, my Aunt Claudia Died."

"She was that young little thing who you're Ma, may peace find her soul, saved from that werewolf in Tallahassee right?" Peter looked up, he never heard how Dean's mom and his Aunt met.

"Yeah, that's the one. Well when she met my uncle she fell in love with him, but, she got sick recently and just today…" dean trailed off and looked into his cup "Dad never liked me hanging around them too much, thinks they were both civilians."

"So yer sneaking back to pay the respects needed, okay Hunny, I will keep this meeting out of the news." Susie took off again and came back with burgers and a mountain of curly fries.

After eating the meal, which was amazing, Peter had to admit, and the pie was worth killing everything for, Dean and peter said their good- byes to Susie.

"Dean always a pleasure," she hugged him tightly. "And you wolf boy, don't be a stranger around here either," Peter went wide eyed as she gave him a hug as well. "Don't look so surprised, I got this scar from on o' ya strange creatures. I can tell em' a mile away now."

"She's lying, she can only do that because all B types look stiff and nervous walking into a hunter joint." Dean started dragging Peter to the door.

"There you go, tellin' my secrets again. Now go on, before I really try and hit you with this towel." Susie cracked it again for effect, and dean winked at her on his way out.

After that the drive was quick and as the sun broke over the horizon they entered California State only a few more hours until they reached Beacon Hills.


	27. 010 A Funeral for a Demon

Dean threw a fit as soon as Peter drove past the Stilinski house, and the Hospital, and even the Sheriff Station. Peter took them straight to the Hale house, where the Hales all ran out to greet the duo. As annoyed as Dean was he couldn't help but smile and hug every one of the Hales.

"Come on hunny, we need to get you caught up on everything that we know." Talia led Dean inside as the kids grabbed their luggage and took it inside either Deans Cabin or Peter's room.

"What happened to Stiles?" Dean asked as Erik pushed him into a chair at the dining room table.

"Far as I could tell" Talia started putting on hot water, and coffee. "he had a panic attack, stopped breathing a nurse noticed as the others were rushing around the collapsed Meatsuit, Stiles was scratched up pretty bad has a busted lip and a few scrapes and bruises, but alive, he isn't talking, and the panic attacks are frequent." Talia sat down across from Dean and Peter. "The main cause of them is seeing his father. I can only guess it's the guilt of killing his mother."

"I need to get to him now" Dean tried to get up, anticipating the move Peter put a claw into Dean's thigh.

"Sit down, Dean."

"Ow, son of a bitch!" Dean smacked peter.

"DEAN language." Talia yelled eyes flashing red.

"He clawed me."

"You were acting like an idiot of course you got claws, better his than mine, now sit down and shut up." Talia watched as Dean pouted but listened. "Your brother just killed his mother, and for some reason is now terrified of the Sherriff, we need to know why, and we also need to know what happened in that room, we have until Saturday that is when the funeral will be. How long are you able to stay Dean?"

"Umm, Dad still thinks I am missing, I haven't phoned Bobby yet, but I could guess about a month or so, hopefully longer. Depends on if Dad grows a heart, I may have to talk to Chicken Wings, and maybe Hot Wings will help."

"Who is Hot Wings?" Erik asked.

"Apparently the Angel that helped him out of heaven?" Peter explained and raised a brow at the nickname.

"Okay so you have at least a month that's good. You can watch over Stiles. Poor baby, his birthday is in a couple of weeks, you know how hard that day is for him already." Dean's eyes widened he completely forgot about his uncles odd behaviour year after year. "That might be one of the reasons Little Star Is scared of the Sheriff. You have to have lunch before you go rushing head first into this situation."

"I should phone Sam, let him know… Aunt Claudia died."

"Will he even bother answering?" Erik asked fully knowing how Sam had been acting.

"He left a message saying he would…. When he found out I was missing."

"Okay if you must, I insist you do that here though, I don't want you to be disappointed again, especially at this time. Maybe after lunch okay, the kids all miss you and you don't smell like pack anymore so please Dean, stay?" Talia asked.

"Yeah okay." Dean was very grateful for the order, he would never admit it but it always made him nervous when he tried to phone his brother. "You're right he probably won't answer. It is a weekday. And he is in school."

Talia placed some Tea in front of peter, and ruffled Dean's hair before she passed him his coffee. "Well then we will leave a message, either way he has a right to know about his … umm Aunt's passing."

After that the go ahead was given to the kids to come back inside all of them huddled around Peter and Dean, Derek claimed the chair next to Dean and just held his hand, Cora sprawled across them and Laura just scented them and sat in her chair across from them, Dean smiled at them all, allowing himself to calm down Lunch was served and after that he just spent a little time with every member of the pack. Dean promised Cora her Birthday breakfast and cake, after she sat down on his lap and demanded it with claws and fangs and her yellow eyes glowing fiercely. Derek was just there, holding some part of him, the kid never seemed to grow out of his need for closeness to everyone, especially Dean, Dean thinks it's because he was the first non-family member to know about him. Dean doesn't mind at all having this extra shadow, especially after his months away. Laura was well into her first year as a teen, she was showing all the signs of wanting and needing to be seen older than she actually was. So today she was a little aloof, but her instincts were fighting her defiant mind and slowly but surely she ended up pressed against Deans side. Dean needed this, being surrounded by Family, he didn't realize how tense he was, now as the Tension left his body, the aches and pains started up again, his missing week catching up with him slowly. Derek always the observant one, took the pain away, without Dean noticing. Peter grinned at his nephew, he was a sneaky one when he needed to be, and Peter suspects the Derek saw the potential for pain the moment he saw Dean get out of the car. Dean slowly drifted off to sleep with the kids on the floor peacefully.

Talia Woke up her wayward pack member an hour later "Dean Come on hunny wake up, you need to call that Sam"

"Okay" Dean slowly woke up, feeling better than he has in a long time. Knowing that Talia would always look out for him, that Talia would take care of things, it always left Dean feeling safe in the Hale house, even though it might take an hour to get to this state. Dean looked around Derek was still holding his hand. Dean slowly pried the hand off his. Slowly getting up trying not to disturb the three siblings Dean made his way to the Library where Peter, Talia and Erik were waiting for him. "Why is this so… scary?" Dean glared at the cellphones in front of him.

"Dean this will be the first time you spoke to your brother in years you just know the basics about him, he did his college upgrading for school, and he is now in pre law, studying for his LSATS next year."

Dean stared at the phones in front of him, Sam knows the Hunter number, that's the one he phoned. Then there was the Emergency line, and then Peter, and Stiles' phone. "Can I use your home phone?"

"Sure." Erik handed him the cordless phone from behind him. "Here fully charged as well"

Dean now stared at the phone in his hand and punched in the number memorized by heart. Dean looked up and Peter grabbed his hand, just as Dean Hit send.

"Hello, Sam's Phone." A girl giggled, Dean could hear his brother angrily demand his phone over. "Why won't you let me ever touch this phone… ugh fine. Here is your precious old ass phone."

"Jess, come on it's just, my family is the only one who phones this number."

"And you never answer it, I thought hey maybe I might."

"Jess, I don't like anything from my past." Dean looked stricken and he could see all the wolves react. Deans own breath caught in his throat as he heard Sam's breath.

Dean cleared his throat "Hello, Sammy."

"Dean, you're alright, umm. I... Shit Dean I am sorry, you heard that. Didn't you" Sam continued to mumble. "I didn't mean you. Just …"

"Sammy, Aunt Claudia died" Dean cringed at how he blurted that.

"What, what happened?" Sam quickly asked.

"I don't know the details but she has been sick for a month's now."

"I didn't know."

"I tried Calling," Dean sighed "I just thought you should know, maybe come to the funeral. Meet our…" Peter squeezed Deans Hand. "Stiles, meet Stiles, you know Uncle Noah's kid." Dean sighed again.

"Oh, I forgot about him."

"You were so excited when we lived in Beacon Hills," Dean was starting to feel a little more than pissed off at his brother. "Anyway, I am fine, dad doesn't know I am back, I want to hang around Uncle Noah and Stiles for a while, I know how they are feeling now. Just the funeral is Saturday, if you wanna come pay your respects."

"Yeah, I might."

Dean doubted he would see his brother. "See you later Sammy." Dean hung up before he could hear a reply. That went better and worse than he thought. "Well that's something crossed off the list. What's next?" Dean tried to wipe a tear before it fell.

"Dean, it's okay." Talia reached to cup Dean's face.

Dean shook her hand off "NO, why is it so easy for him to forget us, his Family. How can he do that, every day we were always told that at the end of the day we had each other, and no matter who we were friends with or who we knew, none of that mattered because after everything it would be just the two of us?" Dean couldn't stop his tears "Why does he throw me away like a piece of Garbage, what did I do to make him hate me."

Peter grabbed Dean and just held him as tightly as he could, and he stared at his sister, and alpha over his head. Talia nodded and led Erik out of the Library. "Dean, if you are his Garbage then you are my greatest treasure. I know, you know, you have us, and I know that you have loved Samuel all his life." Dean made a rough sound "I also know that, this" Peter grabbed a cloth from somewhere and wiped Deans face "is left over from you being the only one holding on to the Secret that your Aunt Claudia died 7 years ago, that now everyone is mourning the Woman who was lost in an odd war your father started, and is still fighting." Peter made Dean look at him "you asked what the next step is, well my wonderful soldier, your next order is to grieve your Aunt fully, and to go and sort out our pup, because one brother may have thrown you away, but Little Star needs you." Peter waited for Dean to pull himself together. "Now that it's closer to noon, visiting hours are definitely open, also the sheriff is probably there, so let's go pull your family together."

The trip to the hospital was definitely way too long and also too short. Going into the unknown is what Dean does constantly but this is different. Taking a deep breath, Dean walked into the building, and sort of recognized the woman his uncle pointed out as Cloudia's nurse. He waved off Peter who was going to look for clues in Cloudia's room. Dean quickly made his way up to the Nurses station.

"Hi, Ummm I am looking for the Stilinski's?" Dean cleared his throat and tried to smile.

"You must be Dean, Your Uncle told me to expect you, I wasn't quite expecting you this fast though, no matter. Come on I'll show you the way I need to check on Stiles, Names Melissa by the way."

"How is Stiles?" Dean asked, "How is my uncle?"

"Stiles is okay he's not speaking, and his Panic attacks are awful, but he is okay, he looks worse than he is, but in a couple of days the bruising won't look so black." Dean winced, he sort of knew what happened knowing his tiny little brother had to fight of an angry angel demon thing was a scary thought, and hopefully Peter would be able to figure out more. "The Sheriff, is devastated, he just lost his wife and he can't see his son because it triggers a panic attack." Melissa stopped before a turn in the hallway. "I am glad you are here for him, for both of them."

"I will always be here for them." Dean said, and the Nurse nodded at him before completing the turn, There his uncle sat, looking un-showered, unshaved, and all around unkempt. Dean walked right up to him before kneeling dawn and just hugging his uncle. "Hey, Uncle Noah, I'm here, I am safe, and it will be okay." Through this his uncle didn't really react, but after a while, he clung to Dean.

"Please Dean, go to Stiles, Please, help him, he always listens to you." The Sheriff looked so tired and weary "Please just help him, Dean he's in there." The Sheriff pushed Dean towards the room with the blinds drawn and the door barely ajar.

"Okay, I will go in there, and see how it goes." Dean took one last look and went into the near silent room. There on the bed was Stiles, his Jaw was bruised and his lip was swollen and bleeding. There were scratches on his neck and collar area and there were bandages on both arms. Dean could hold back the gasp "Oh, Little star." Dean closed his eyes just hating what he was seeing.

"I's Sthiles." A very raspy quiet voice slurred out.

Dean could help but chuckle as he pulled up a chair beside his brother. "You will always be my shining star. How are you holding up, pup?"

"Hurts." Came the raspy reply.

Dean found some water within arm's reach and pours some into a cup. "here you go," the kid started gulping water down , anticipating it Dean had the foresight to not fill the cup up, refilling the water " Slowly Stiles, you will probably throw it all up." He once again handed the cup to Stiles.

"Thanks Dee." Stiles looked does at his lap, "umm Dee, does it hurt to die?"

"Sometimes, and sometimes not." Dean grabbed the Stiles hand that was creeping up to his mouth. "Why do you ask?" Dean started playing with Stiles' hand, tickling the palm and just holding it in his hand.

"Cause I hurt Meat suit." Stiles' breath was coming in erratically and his heart monitor was speeding up, "and I think I was hurting momma too." Stiles hand tightened on his.

"Hey hush now, Stiles come on buddy breath with me. " Dean placed the hand on his chest "now your momma was a tough old bird, she could throw me around, and when you were a baby she did especially when you climbed things, don't know why I was to blame for that though." Dean watched as things barely calmed down, "so don't you worry about you hurting her, it's very difficult to hurt a Demon, believe me I know."

"But I wanted Meat suit to suffer, for hurting momma so much, for hurting me. Am I a bad person?" Stiles looked up, so hurt that he could make someone suffer.

"No, no you are not a bad person, for that. Is this why you won't see your dad?"

"Meat suit said he's gonna remember everything about Claudia, and his other son now. I don't want him to hate me just yet."

"That…" Dean couldn't lie to the kid, it is a possibility that Noah will remember everything. "I will be here, and before I leave I will make sure everything is okay, but right now, at this moment He is waiting outside just in case you are ready to see him." Dean grabbed the kid's hand "right now, he is worried about you, Mephistopheles Morning-star Winchester Stilinski."

"I hate that name." Stiles pouted.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, only I know it, and can spell it, so I think you're safe." Dean winks. "Now how about you let your daddy in here?" Dean suggested.

"Can, can it just be me and you for a bit." Stiles scooted over and patted his bed.

"Okay. It will just be me and you." Dean pulled Stiles close as he sat on the bed. "I lost my mommy too, when I was a little younger than you." Stiles gasped, the kid knew about Mary, just not Dean's side. "Now, when my mommy died, I had to take care of my other brother Sam, and for a long time my dad, too."

"So I have to take care of Dad?" Stiles asked.

"No, I won't let that happen if I can help it, you also have the Hales to help." Dean started petting Stiles' hair. "But I think after taking care of everyone for so long, I forgot to cry for my mom." Dean felt Stiles tense up. Knowing the kid has only spoke to him Dean figured this was important to tell him. "I forgot to cry for myself. Stiles, it's okay that you're scared, it's okay that you are hurting, even though you hurt your mom, I know you Killed meat suit, but you're allowed to feel sad. "Dean looked at all the Monitors speeding up. " When you are ready, you can tell me everything that happened, because I know that Demons are sneaky and your mom might be in Hell fighting her way back to you as we speak."

"Really," a gulp of air followed. "Momma might be okay?"

"Yeah like I said she was a tough old bird, so you have to stop telling yourself you don't get to be sad okay. Because I am here now, and I will take care of everything." Dean heard the Monitors speed up again. Just before Dean went to make the point again, Stiles hid his face into Deans side and screamed, Dean rocked his brother back and forth as the lights flickered and the patient alerts went off, soon the nurses almost comically bumped into each other trying to get in the room only to stop when they see the small boy who hasn't said a word, or shed a tear since his mother died break down in the arms of a stranger. "It's gonna be okay."

Slowly the nurses turned off the machines, and Melissa gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Thank-you."

Dean nodded to her but before she turned to leave he stopped her with a question. "Stiles, do you want your dad in here?" Dean asked the now hiccupping boy.

Dean was only answered with a nod of the head. So Dean mimicked the motion to tell Melissa to let Noah into the room. Quickly the Sheriff replaced Dean holding onto Stiles, Dean gave Noah's shoulder a squeeze before giving the two one last look before leaving the room. There is a Funeral to plan after all, Dean snorted getting odd looks from some people, Dean was in a good mood, his Uncle was able to talk to Stiles now, and Stiles was emotionally okay. Dean quickly made his way to Cloudia's old room, where Peter was waiting for him.

"Well at least you were successful with little star, and your right about Cloudia being sneaky, there is sulphur residue everywhere in the room." Peter pointed out the Yellow powder around the various small cracks along the floor. "Also he definitely has a lot more Angel Mojo than before, look at the all the electrical fixtures, "Peter pointed out the blown lights and the burn marks that followed each wire that surrounded the room. " The nurses think that the flickering lights triggered an episode, and when Stiles finally fought Claudia off she knocked over her table that had a lamp and her water and was then electrocuted to death. Stiles burned out her soul," Dean looked at the damage around the room "So congrats Little Star still has both biological parent's it's a bloody miracle, and he should have burnt out Cloudia as well."

"That's good news. I figured she left but, no matter," Dean started giggling, Peter raised an eyebrow, but figured Deans whirlwind of emotions caught up to the hunter making him delirious. "I now have to plan a Funeral for a not dead demon's used up meat suit."

"Come on you idiot let's get going before you get yourself committed." Peter smiled as Dean walked ahead of him, It seemed things were settling down' finally.


	28. 011 Remembering a Stranger

When Dean hung up the Phone, Sam just sat and stared in shock at his phone, Jess snapped him out of it by grabbing his hand. "Sam, what is it?"

"My brother who was missing, he's back"

"That's good I know you were worried about him."

"… He said my aunt died." Sam looked at Jess, she looked very confused, he never mentioned his Aunt, or any other family aside from his brother who he ignores and his dad he ran away from.

"Your, Aunt?" Jess stood up, "I didn't know you had an Aunt."

"I never really hung out with them, Dean knew them better, still does apparently." Sam sighed, "The last time I saw her was the year before I went to Beacon Hills. My dad dragged us away from there, before she moved to the town, she was pregnant with my cousin, so my uncle was setting up the house before she got there."

"Wait, are you telling me they live in my home town, where we visit every holiday, and school break, and you never once tried to reach out to them?"

"It's complicated Jess—"

"No, Sam it's not, you have so much Family, and I only met Dean because we went to school together that was eight years ago, and I saw your dad, when he stormed out of here a month ago. And you always say your family just doesn't get you." Jess shook her head. "And I understood, kind of. Now you tell me you have even more family, what's wrong with them, Sam, tell me."

"Jess, they were always kept at arm's length, yes My Uncle Noah is related to us by blood, but it was Aunt Claudia and my mum who were close, when my mum died, we kept them away, and like I said Only dean really ever talked to them, He would go have lunch with Aunt Claudia, and when we weren't H—busy, he would actually stay at their house. When he got older, and Dad gave him the Impala to use, more and more, he would always make his way to Beacon Hills. He offered me to go too, but I never felt like they were my Family." Sam sighed, "Not really."

"Did you even try," Jess shook her head, "We are going back there now, you have to make amends with them, pay your respects to your Aunt." Jess Glared at Sam. "When is the funeral, I know enough about Dean and those phone calls that he would definitely make sure you knew that at least."

Sam gulped "Saturday."

"We are going, we are also going to the administration office and getting a leave of absence, we are leaving and staying for as long as the school allows." Jess dragged him out of their apartment, and marched them the 15 minutes to the Campus, Sam tried to drag his feet once but Jess dug her nails into his hand. Sam didn't want to fight with Jess and resigned himself to this field trip to Beacon Hills. Sam got a week, well Three days but since it was Easter weekend he had until next Tuesday.

Jess phoned her parents and told them the situation and told them to prepare the guest room, Sam watched as his Girlfriend stilled and listened to probably her mother explain who his Uncle was, and the anger returned. Sam winced when she hung up the phone. "Your Uncle who is the Beloved Sheriff of our town is the one you don't feel close to, Jesus Sam, I know your childhood was shitty, but I remember your uncle taking in random Deputies into his house because they didn't know how to boil water let alone cook a meal for themselves. He adopted most of those men as his to protect and take care of, and you would have been accepted too if you put in the effort. Also your cousin by the way, I only baby sat him once or twice, but he is a very intelligent child, why didn't you ever try to meet him at least?"

"BECAUSE, jess you don't know what it's like, every time I went there it was all about Dean, 'oh Dean you're so smart', 'oh Poor Dean you can't be so mad all the time', 'come on Dean lets go out get you some lunch', He was rewarded for getting sent to Juvie, by my uncle who as you now know is a law man, with a day out and something bought for him. I was always forgotten. I was always second choice. Everyone always chose Dean, so yeah maybe I could have made the effort, but why bother, and I never went after high school, because I knew they would ask about Dean, they would ask why I ran away. I couldn't face them." Sam sat down. "They wouldn't understand that I needed to leave everyone, it's not like they tried to contact me either."

Jess sighed, She knew Sam's home life was awful, and she didn't want to point out he would never know if they tried or not, since he ignored every call he ever received. Hopefully through this tragedy they could be closer. She shook her head and started packing their bags, it was going to be a long tough week. Jess looked at Sam moping in his chair, she always wanted a bigger Family, she was an only child, and both her parents were only children as well, so no cousins to speak of, She hopes Sam realizes he is lucky to have family at all.

Jess drove all the way to Beacon Hills it was the longest ride ever in Sam's opinion, knowing he would have to face his brother in person, face the uncle who always did his best to look out for both of them, and Sam knew it, he ditched everybody, but his uncle never offered him help, never offered him a way out -like he did Dean. Sam sighed, looking at the familiar tapestry of trees that surrounded the sleepy town of Beacon Hills lost in his depressing thoughts.

That was the crux of it, the family all talked about Dean, Dean was a natural at fighting, and shooting.

-Sam didn't know that Dean's happiest memories of dancing, and playing little games with his mom were precursors to learning to fight and strengthen his hand eye co-ordination, already a soldier, already in training to be a hunter.

He was naturally smart, Sam had to study his ass off, and this was maybe the only thing true that Sam knew about his brother.

Dean was given more responsibility, being older it made sense, but even when Sam became the same age Dean started hunting, he was denied.

-Sam couldn't have known that Dean was usually bait, or a decoy, being forced to risk his life.

His Aunt and Uncle, oh how they spoiled Dean, bought him a Walkman, and started the ridiculous cassette tape collection his brother cherishes.

-Sam's Jealousy made him forget they were Uncle Noah's hand me downs and he just passed them on to both boys, Sam never liked the music.

They praised him when he got sent to Juvie, took him out to dinner, and got him new clothes that fit.

-Sam didn't know that Dean was lectured and half way through being told the horrors of jail, he broke down crying in his uncle's arms about starving, and needing to find food for Sam -Because Sam never had to starve, but Dean did.

They took him for month's in-between hunts, While Sam had to stay with Bobby, or Jo.

-Sam never knew that Dean was thrown out of the car, with an Empty bottle thrown at him. Spending months away was necessary because John barely misses, and it's the reason why Dean still flinches at breaking glass. The Stilinski's were always finding, and patching up a bloody, and/or concussed Dean. All because Dean was caught stealing John's money to stash away for weeks maybe months down the road. Sometimes he sold the rest of John's hard liquor to a bum for whatever he could get. Usually Dean knew when his father passed out enough to not remember, but sometimes after a hunt it actually was exhaustion that made John pass out, not the booze.

As Sam stewed in his skewed memories Jess watched out of the corner of her eye, and her boyfriend tensed up, looking ready to explode, thanking that they only had to drive through the preserve and they would be in city limits. Hoping that she made the right decision in forcing Sam to go through this. Jess Sped up going through the winding roads of the Preserve unaware they were being followed.


	29. 011 Meeting a Stranger

Peter walked into the house smelling of the forest outside, and slowly made his way to the kitchen where Talia was laying out plates for breakfast, it was easier to just have the table constantly set up for meals with so many people in the house. Talia scrutinized her brother, he was still supposed to be out on patrol with Dean, "back so soon—"Talia listened "-and without Dean, why?" Talia narrowed her eyes at Peter.

"Sam's in town, and not happy about it." Peter starts to put Dishes away.

"So Dean gets to see his brother face to face?" Talia stops wiping the counter.

"Essentially, yeah. I don't know how he will handle it, at least we are stealing Stiles for a sleep over after his check up tomorrow, and I don't think Dean would like Sam being near our pup unsupervised."

"Surely Stiles is safe with Sam he is not a monster." Talia looked at her brother, "and the Sheriff will be there."

"But Stiles is their brother. He knows it too, all it would take is one accidental slip of the tongue, and you know how Stiles talks, especially when the Sheriff isn't there."

"Sam will find out eventually-"Talia started

"If Sam finds out before the Sheriff remembers, what then?" Peter interrupted.

"Alright I get your point." Talia looked at the now clean room, and moved to the Living room. Peter followed her, and smiled when Talia did a double take at the clean room she just entered.

"Dean bribed the kids with thumbprint cookies tomorrow, since Stiles is coming over and they are his favorite." Peter explained the spotless room.

Talia shook her head, she swears Dean uses magic in his cooking. "Well go get him then, he is still patrolling, we will tell him his brother is in town."

"Yes, Alpha." Peter answered quickly before running out of the house. Talia Sat on the couch to wait she remembered when Dean had to bear the burden of his Aunt and Cousins death alone. He was so sad, so destroyed by the information he was graced with, then within a day he pulled himself together ready to fight the world once more.

It took an hour for the boys to return, and they both headed straight for the kitchen to get water.

"–sure it's Sam?" She heard Dean ask.

"Yeah I am sure it's Sam, and his girlfriend Jess."

Dean sighed, "At least he can say good bye to Aunt Claudia, finally."

"Are you okay with this? Really Dean are you okay having Sam here."

"Well I'm happy he's showing interest in family even as unwilling as you describe, I have to keep him away from Stiles until I explain that Sam can't know, until I explain to Sam, why things are the way they are." Dean grit his teeth, "I also have to keep Sam away from Laura, Derek and Cora."

Talia decided a plan should be set in place, "Peter bring Dean in here please, and he is stressing himself out."

"Dean come on, Tals is in the living room, and we will sort it all out."

"Hey, Talia." Dean waved as he came into the room.

"Dean, come on sit down" Talia indicated he sit in the middle of the couch. Peter followed suit and sat on the Dean's other side. "Now why do you think my babies are in danger from your brother?"

"Uhh, Sam never truly understood what it meant that there are two types of Supernatural. That mentality is taught because no matter what bites us we turn into monsters."

"What?" Talia squeezed Dean's hand.

"As a hunter if I asked for the bite from you, I would turn into not a werewolf, it's the curse of the born Hunter, and it's why we kill ourselves before we turn, it's also why we take so long to turn, we are fighting it off it could take weeks to turn, and we never change properly."

"I never knew that?" Peter frowned.

"Yeah it's why its code we essentially always turn into the A type version, and if we don't we turn into something uncontrollable." Dean explained. "So Sam might see the kiddies being all Wolfy and He will pull me aside and allude to your secret, and try and make me see reason that you are not who you say you are, but he won't outright tell me that I was duped all this time, because he feels sorry for me that I didn't see it sooner that My Boyfriend's Family isn't who they say they are. And I will get pissed off, and I will push him away further. He might '—accidentally –' scare one of the kids into revealing themselves, I just –it's a possibility. I am not wanting to risk my family that way." Dean looked down at his hands. "I, Just, I want Sam in my life, but I don't want to give up the Life I have to do it"

"No one's saying you have to."

"I know, but it just feels like an ultimatum all the same."

"Okay" Talia squeezed Dean's hand "we will keep the kids away from Sam, we won't ignore him, but we won't go out of our way to interact with him. You do what you have to do, this is your family, but the pack will always be here, now come on, time for bed, we have Erik's family arriving tomorrow and Stiles is always like a one man army." Talia scents them both before heading up stairs.

"Stop!" Peter scrunches up his nose as Dean gets lost in thought, "you are starting to smell anxious, let's go to bed like Talia says, and we will wake up with Derek or Cora, probably both in our bed. And you can make Cora her Birthday Breakfast." Peter Dragged Dean upstairs. To get ready for Bed. Hopefully the next day would be better.

#

Peter was right as usual, Derek and Cora were sleeping with them when Dean woke up. Dean shimmied and shifted around trying not to wake the kids up, while Peter just chuckled at him before trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Dean shook his head and headed down stairs to start on breakfast, which was actually a simple breakfast, Cora honestly just loves protein so Dean made a lot of sausages, ham, Bacon, and Eggs. Soon the smells made the rest of the pack meander into the Kitchen. Of course Cora was jumping around singing Happy Birthday to me. Dean grinned, and served everyone their meals, he loved this, and he wouldn't give this up for the world.

Cora thanked him for breakfast, but also reminded him that she was owed a cake, he can't skimp out now, So Dean promised a cake, as well as thumbprint cookies later, but he did have to pick up Stiles, after a quick shower, and an hour of pestering Peter while he caught up with work, it was time to go. It was obvious to everyone that Dean was trying to avoid running into Sam accidentally, so waiting the absolute last minute, Peter had to push Him and Derek out the door.

"Dean, why are you Nervous?" Derek asked buckling his seat belt up as Dean expertly backed out of the driveway to the turn around.

"Well, I don't want to see my other brother, do you remember him." Dean frowned, "anyway, we are going through a rough patch where he is, but isn't talking to me, and I don't know why?" Dean sped up, "like it's not like I did anything, maybe he thinks I abandoned him, but Dad tasked me to look after Sam, but mum always told me to look after dad, and I refuse to disobey my mum, like she would know she's in heaven." Derek just nodded, knowing Dean had to talk, even though Derek wasn't fully understanding the situation. "So I can't run away from dad, even though I kinda did, but I am still working with him, hunting things and saving people the family business." Derek mumbled an agreement. "Why is this so complicated like couldn't he understand that I can't abandon my family, and that includes him, why does it have to be all or nothing?"

"Dean, you're panicking, I don't think Little Star needs you panicking as well" Derek Says loudly noticing the anxiety in Dean's chemo signals spiking.

"Okay Der-Bear, your right, we will just go pick up Stiles and then deal with Sammy when we have to." Derek just raised an eyebrow at Dean and shook his head, Dean was still nervous, so Derek turned on the Radio and tuned it to Dean's favorite station.

Thankfully with a calm Dean they arrived at the Hospital where the Sheriff cruiser was parked. Melissa spotted them right away and started to lead them to Stiles. Chatting along the way, when the dreaded words made Derek Grab hold of Dean's hand.

"—I didn't know you had a brother, well to be honest I don't know much about you at all, but the Stilinski's only ever mentioned you, Dean."

"Uhh, he's in school." Dean choked out, and Derek had to drag him forward as they saw the small group of people in the waiting room.

"Hey, Sheriff, look who I found, just in time to pick up Stiles, and young Mr. Whitmore."

The small group looked up, and Jackson ran up to Dean.

"You … you big butt head, MeeChee said you were lost and no one could find you, we were all scared," Jackson kicked Dean before jumping at him to hug him.

"Hi, Jacky boy, I am sorry I was lost," Dean picked up Jackson one handed as Derek wouldn't let go of his other one, and started murmuring reassurances to the kid who was close to tears, Jackson probably wouldn't believe Stiles that Dean was back until he saw Dean Himself. "It's okay Jax," Dean looked over at the Sheriff shaking his head with a grin on his face, and then to a gob smacked Sam who placed himself behind Jess.

Jackson clung to dean and started playing with his collar, "MeeChee's mommy died, Dee."

"I know buddy, I know."

Jackson looked around and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't stay close like you wanted me too, but MeeChee said it's not my fault, but I kinda think it is. Because my magic necklace always helped but I just wasn't allowed to come."

"That's okay Jax, never ever believe it's your fault okay." Dean whispered back. After that Jackson wiggled out of Dean's arm.

"What, are you the Children Whisperer?" Melissa just looked at Dean. "Maybe you could get Scott to start eating, anything really,"

"I wouldn't put it past him, Talia and I think he uses magic in his cooking." Making Sam choke then looking between his Uncle and Dean.

Jess took in the odd situation and elbowed Sam in the stomach.

Clearing his throat, Sam stepped forward and Derek tightened his hold onto Dean's hand, and Jackson sensing the tension sat down beside the Sheriff, and grabbed his jacket. "Hi – uh – Dean, long time no see. Umm you remember my girlfriend Jess."

"Barely, but nice seeing you again, you Remember my best buddy ever Derek." Dean swung their hands in a semi wave.

"Hello, Sam good to see you again." Derek said politely.

"I don't know who that is?" Jackson said glaring at the interaction.

"That's Dean's little brother. " Noah explained, Jackson frowned. "His name is Sam."

"How come I didn't know you had a brother? … Does MeeChee know?"

"… Does Stiles know about Sam?" the Sheriff asked. "I know you haven't met him" the Sheriff addresses Sam "- but I am sure he knows about you." The Sheriff looks towards Dean.

"Yeah Little Star knows about Sam, I always tell him about Sam." Dean gives Derek hand a little squeeze, to let him know he was still okay.

Sam was looking thoroughly confused. "Who are we talking about?"

"My son Mieczyslaw, He prefers Stiles, but Jackson gets to call him MeeChee, and Dean, Peter and sometimes Derek get to call him Little Star, but to everyone else he is Stiles."

"Oh," was all Sam got out before the exam room opened up. And let out a very grumpy Stiles.

"Ugh, that was the most annoying thing ever Daddy, you have to get your Face poked and prodded next time it's as gloriously coloured as mine. I was released from this torture, only yesterday, mommy says..." Stiles trailed off, The Sheriff suddenly looked to Dean a little scared. "That there is nothing for a bruise but time, and maybe a little apple cider vinegar." Stiles finished looking down, as he mumbled the last bit of his sentence.

"Mieczyslaw come here." The Sheriff held out his arms, and Stiles ran into them.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Our little Mischief, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you okay." The Sheriff kissed Stiles on the head and sighed. "Come on, you completely missed everyone who was waiting for you."

"What people, you mean Jack- Jack?"

"No, I mean your Second favorite person in the whole world."

"Peter?" Stiles whipped his head around, and stared at Sam who was directly in Stiles' field of vision, Stiles Examined him from head to toe, and went wide eyed.

"No, I meant Dean." Noah answered in a flat tone, and Stiles took a step back away from Sam.

"Oh, silly Daddy, Dee is number one, who is gigantor?" Stiles pointed to Sam "and why is he looking at me like that."

"Hey Kid I thought I was number one." The Sheriff pushed Stiles' head, who giggled a little bit, before glaring at Sam again.

"No seriously who is gigantor," Stiles looked around and spotted Jackson beside him. "Jack quick, am I hallucinating a giant looking at me."

"No, that's apparently Dean's" Jackson looked Sam up and down as well with a raised eyebrow, while Sam started to blush a bright red. "Little Brother."

"Oh, that's Sam" Stiles nodded sagely "I thought Dean made him up. Just to tell me stories." Stiles straightened up and Stared at Sam, "Nice meeting you, I guess. Excuse me. Come on Jack-Jack" Stiles dodged around Sam while dragging Jackson behind him and spotted Derek and Dean standing a bit further back in the waiting room. "Dee, He's real?"

"Yeah he's real kid," Dean Stares at Sam who seems shocked, to see physical evidence of how long he's been away. "Hey hold on to Der-bear okay, I'm going to talk to Sam, and your dad."

"Okay, Derek, can we go to the vending machine?" Stiles looked up to Derek, while holding his free hand out to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and handed over a ten dollar bill. "Nothing to big we have a cake and thumbprint cookies to make later. Derek you're in charge."

"Dean, you shouldn't give in like that."

"Uncle, I know that Derek is a health nut and will actually get them something small, and keep the change for later." Dean edged his way over to his uncle and gave him a hug, "how you holding up?"

Noah took a deep breath and sighed before letting Dean go. "I ... I don't know. Better than I expected, but that's because I am worried about Stiles, but he's resilient."

"Yeah he's a trooper." Dean said before turning towards Sam. "Come on, you haven't seen me in four years and I don't even get a hug?" Dean grabbed Sam, and it was rather awkward. But dean was happy, he was able to tell that Sam was doing okay. Letting go quickly, he addressed Jess. "Hi, I guess I have you to thank that my brother hasn't starved himself". Dean winked at the beaming girl, and gave her a hug as well "Nice to meet you properly, Jess."

"Hey, I remember you, you were one of Stiles' many Babysitters" The sheriff points at Jess. "You, I believe weren't scared off, probably because you gave him puzzles that should have been too advanced for a two year old." After a quick smile towards the girl, the Sheriff looked a little hurt, he wasn't elected Sheriff because of popularity alone, and he put two and two together and came up with four just fine. He turned to Sam with a near blank face "I didn't know you were dating the Moore's daughter, we could've hung out, or you could've stayed with us, Dean's room is always open, because he usually stays with the Hales when he's in town. I know the Moore's they are always complaining about space, since they moved to that town house downtown." Noah, looked at his phone, "I tried phoning the only number I had for you, then Dean gave me a new one a few years ago, but he said you never answered it. Claudia tried to invite you to Mieczyslaw's first birthday." The Sheriff looked at Sam trying desperately to shrink in on himself. "Don't be a stranger Sam, you are family." Noah pat Sam's shoulder. "Come on Dean lets go find my son, you probably sugared up, because you forgot that Derek can't say no to Stiles."

Dean waved over his shoulder and didn't look back as the Sheriff led them away. Sam belatedly raised a hand, and watched sadly as his uncle walked away from him. He didn't realize he was clenching his fist until Jess grabbed his hand and made him relax.

"We can fix it." Jess said.

"Fix what?" Sam shook his head, and started to walk towards the exit. Jess stared at Sam's back not knowing what to do except follow and hope that Sam works out whatever it is that is blocking him from accepting that he has family that obviously love him.


	30. 011 Funeral for a Stranger

After the Hospital meeting it was like a weight left Dean, the Pack noticed the difference right away. Erik's Family showed up just after Dean and the Boys, and Valentina got out of the Car with her baby, the baby boy's name was Pavel, and the two young parents were proudly showing him off to Talia. Talia scented the Child and held him as the bags were brought into the house, then she passed him off to Erik, who helped his children greet the baby. Explaining that even though Pavel was born into a different pack that doesn't make him any less Family, and Family means pack, the Oh No Trio, all dutifully pet the babies face, Jackson was beaming because it proved he was part of the pack.

"Why did Talia hand Pavel over to Erik instead of you?" Dean asked peter as he watched and made sure the kids were being careful.

"We are matriarchal Dean, since that is our Paternal Family side Erik is second in this greeting because of who his mother is. The kids are greeting Pavel next because Erik counts them as his Family, we will be the last to greet him. Talia's initial greeting was formal because she is the Alpha of this territory."

"Oh, I see. So you will be next and me last, as guardian of the pack"

Peter grinned, because Dean payed attention to the pack dynamics even though he couldn't fully feel the bond. "Exactly, and you will notice that Valentina and Nikodem have not once stepped into this room. It's a sign of trust to the Alpha of this territory, but look Mateo has taken up in the corner. He is his sisters guardian being the only human in their pack, her father is from an entirely different pack as you know." Peter looked at Dean and smirked Dean positioned himself much like Mateo has in a position to act if needed, without even realizing it.

Their conversation was interrupted when Erik grinned and handed a gurgling drooly Pavel to Peter. Dean was shocked to hear Peter Greet the baby in polish. Stiles beamed at them as he heard the words spoken, Dean knew Noah and Cloudia did speak Polish to him. Dean knew some simple command words but to hear it spoken fluently reminded him that he was supposed to learn the language when Little Star was born. Peter handed him the baby, and Dean felt instantly protective of the little guy who just drooled on him and grabbed his lip in the most painful manner. "Hi little guy," Dean scented the baby like he was taught to all those years ago, Dean played with him until Pavel stated to fuss a bit and showed all the signs of being very tired. "Oh it's okay look." Dean wiggled his fingers in front of the babes face distracting him, before trailing his fingers gently down the child's face over his eyes and his middle finger tracing Pavel's forehead to nose, little Pavel stood no chance after that closing his eyes every time Dean trailed his fingers downwards the baby soon fell asleep in Deans arms. "There we go." Dean shushed the baby gently bouncing him. When Dean was confident that Pavel was asleep he looked up to see a grinning pack, and a shocked Valentina and a dumbfounded Nikodem.

"Did Pavel just fall asleep on you?" Val asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked but started bouncing Pavel again because his voice startled the baby.

"Because Mi Lobo, He is teething right now, and never just falls asleep."

"Oh, where can I put him down?"

"Oh no, if you put him down you will truly get to see Pavel's personality shine"

"I have to bake with the kids." Dean whispered as Pavel twitched every time his voice rose more than that.

"Too bad, mi lobo." Val winked and Nikodem smiled. Both parents walked out of the room.

Sighing Dean looked around. Coming up with an idea, Dean asked Peter to help him put a pillow on his lap then he placed Pavel on it. Shushing Pavel when he initially fussed. Noticing that it seemed to work Dean slowly placed the pillow and baby on the couch with a few pillow guards around him to keep him in place. Dean walked into the kitchen grinning like a loon, and Val just shook her head.

"Show off." Val muttered.

"I just really like baking. Laura and Mateo are watching over Pavel" Dean went to hug both Nikodem and Val. "it's good to see you two again, thank you for coming to the funeral."

"You are pack." Nikodem stated, Dean was oddly happy about that, he only seen Nikodem a handful of times, the last time was Christmas when they announce that Valentina was pregnant.

"Yes mi lobo when you need us we will come." Val gave Dean another squeeze.

The next couple of days were busy, last minute arrangements, flowers and food all had to be organized, they had to help the Sheriff with deputy scheduling, eulogies were amended, and paying for everything, getting a headstone finding a proper venue for the memorial, getting the Sherriff's house ready for after the funeral. Bribing the kids into trying on clothes, by the time Friday night came around Dean was exhausted. Dean was helping clean up the house, when he was just hit with a wave of grief. Life really had gone on without Aunt Claudia, Dean just sat on the couch.

"Dean what is it?" Peter rushed into the room as soon as he felt that Dean was off.

"The last time everyone was in this house, all together was when I lost my Aunt, that year Valentina moved to Poland to meet Nikodem's pack, Bella returned to South America before following her daughter. We haven't all been together at the same time since then." Dean sighed and leaned into Peter. "Life went on as normal, and I was the only one that knew my Aunt died, hell I think I am the only one that knows my aunt existed. The only one to remember her, and her personality, and her laugh." Dean started to cry. "She had greatest laugh Pete, and she used to always laugh at Uncle Noah's bad puns, you know the ones, like it was the best thing she ever heard, but she was also strong. "Dean sighed. "Aunt Claudia, she held her own against an A type werewolf. It was one of the first hunts my mum was doing by herself. My mum was pushed into it because she was the perfect target, apparently the werewolf had a type." Peter remembered the brief conversation with the Diner waitress. "It's why they looked like sisters, hell after they killed the werewolf, they were as close as sisters could be. Mum showed Aunt Claudia the ropes of hunting, and one night out on the town after a hunt they meet these two guys, one just out of military service and the other finished the police academy and they were celebrating. My aunt told me that they thought this would be it, their ticket out of the supernatural. A chance at a normal life. And it worked for a few years, then my mum died." Dean made a harsh sound," Everything went to shit, my dad pushed my aunt and uncle away, and I fought to stay tethered to them. Especially my aunt. She knew, I didn't even stand a chance of hiding that my dad was hunting the supernatural, she knew instantly, because it was never my dad that was the born hunter, it was my mum and aunt that hunted. Before you guys, I only had my aunt to talk to. She told me all the stories of their hunting adventures, and she would apologize to me, for raising me as a hunter, though I never blamed them, they were great hunters, and they wanted me to be great. Every time I showed up a little more broken, a little more run down, she would patch me up, and she kissed every single one of my scars, she said I will heal in-between the layers of your scars Dean and then I will be with you always. She was amazing, and no one knows it." Dean furiously wiped the tears off his face " my mum and Aunt would of loved you guys, Aunt Claudia was the one to teach me the different types of supernatural, I tried teaching Sammy, but that didn't go over well, he just got more paranoid over there being more monsters, and more scared because they could look normal" Sighing Dean seemed way more tired than before and slumped further into Peter.

When Dean calmed down even more peter pulled him up "okay Dean, let's go to bed. We have a puppet to bury tomorrow." Peter pulled Dean outside to their cabin.

#

The next morning was chaotic, Dean was braiding Cora's hair, while Peter stuffed her into a dress, she wasn't fighting really she just wouldn't fully wake up. The Sheriff and Stiles arrived in their finest, to pick up Dean to drive to the Church together. All in all it was an hour or so later when everyone was finally on their way to the church. Which was pretty good considering they had an hour and a half to prepare. So the Hale pack once more took charge, and the Sheriff paced and twitched, Dean fussed over the Photo of his aunt – he was 100% sure that everyone else saw Meat suit—, and the kids ran around burning off energy. Dean sat by his uncle just as people started to show up, "Dean, thank you for getting your brother out here. It's important for family to stay together. "

"I hate to tell you this uncle but that was all Jess' doing, to be honest if I wasn't missing he wouldn't of answered me in the first place." Dean clenched his fist.

"I know Dean, but thank you anyway." The Sheriff pat Dean on the shoulder. It seemed the whole town wanted to show up to pay their respects to their Sheriff. And Sam was one of the last to show.

Sam barely looked up as he entered the church, one of the few times he entered one and it has nothing to do with a monster. With his head kept down he never noticed Jess leading him to the front, across from the Hales and the Sheriff

When the Minister started speaking that's when Sam looked up. Peter tensed up beside Dean when he heard Sam whisper, "That's not Claudia, what's going on?"

Peter squeezed dean's shoulder to get his attention. "Dean, Sam sees Meat suit, but he just said that's not Claudia."

"Son of a bit- ," Talia tapped the back of Dean's head with a claw. "Sorry, but you heard the issue Tals." Dean whispered. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"We'll deal with it, if he makes a scene Cora will wake up Pavel, and no one will pay attention to the crazy stranger yelling at a funeral." Peter said, earning him a flick from Valentina.

"Dee, is Sam gonna ruin mommy's sad day?" Stiles whispered from in-between Dean and Peter.

"No Little Star I won't let him." Dean assured Stiles. He knew the kid didn't give a damn about the funeral, he was scared of the Sheriff remembering. Dean just hoped that Sam wasn't going to be a dumbass about this. Dean will gag him and tie him up if he has to. Dean returned listening to the Service, and assured his uncle that everything was okay, and just pointed out Sam, thankfully The Sheriff didn't hear the conversation, and accepted Sam shockingly being at the Funeral is what caused the commotion. Dean looked over at Sam, and Sam was glaring right back. Dean nodded to him, and knew he was going to be cornered as soon as Sam could get him alone.


	31. 011 Sorry Sammy you're the Stranger

When the Service was over, everyone meandered about, some of the Hales took off to set up the food at the Stilinski house , and Noah made Dean stand next to him, stating 'if I have to hear I am so sorry sheriff a million times you do too Deano'. To be honest Dean had no problem with this arrangement, and he stood there awkwardly as people shook his hand, and repeatedly said the same phrase over and over again. This also left no room for Sam to talk to him about whatever it was that Sam thought was going on. That is until everyone got to uncle Noah's house.

Sam and Jess were both outside, waiting for them to arrive. Dean sighed, and looked at his uncle pleadingly. Noah rolled his eye and gestured to the back seat before getting out of the car and headed straight to Sam. Dean smiled at his uncle the proceeded to drag a sleeping Stiles out of the back of the cruiser.

"Come on pup, up you get." Dean just talked to the dead to the world Stiles. Dean made sure he had a good grip on Stiles before making his way towards his uncle, and heard Noah thanking Sam for making it to the funeral, "Hey, Noah wanna help me with this little guy?" Dean interrupted the awkward conversation, and resolutely ignored Sam's intense staring.

"Oh no Deano, you know he is part octopus as soon as he holds onto something, you go fight the kraken on your own."

Dean actually proved this point by letting go of the kid who easily held himself up on Dean's frame, while Dean just raised his hands. "But, I will need help, it's like a three person job to get stiles to do anything when he's asleep

"Go on Dean, get Mieczyslaw out of that suit before you lie him down again, I am sure one of the Hales will help you. I'm going to , I don't know go hide in the living room, do you think I could borrow Peter from you, people try to avoid him and I might need that now." The Sheriff looked hopeful.

"Peter will love scaring people he will get to practice his polite scary face." Dean winked at his uncle as he passed by, he took the stairs two at a time, and Sam looked in the house confused when out of nowhere a kid followed Dean up the stairs and Sam also saw Peter, looking politely scary as promised , lean against a wall and seemingly was waiting for uncle Noah.

"Come on in Sam, you don't need an invitation to come into this house, your family that includes you to Jess." Sam looked between Peter, and the Sheriff. Sam hunched his shoulders and walked into the house, he really didn't want to be here, he just needed to speak to Dean. The Sheriff made small talk while Sam examined the pictures of him and Dean when they were younger and Jess was astounded by them, never having seen any photo of Sam that she didn't take, but what caught Sam's attention was that that strange woman was superimposed over where his aunt was supposed to be. Sam was examining each photo, while Jess sadly Smiled at a few of them , in all these pictures Sam looked so happy, and so did Dean, but Dean always had large bruises , some of them that could be hand shaped or had bandages, on him somewhere, she finally sat herself on a love seat, and pulled Sam with her. Jess got a better picture of why Dean was 'favoured' here. It probably wasn't how Sam remembered at all.

The Hales started to filter in. they all looked at Sam before finding a spot around the Living room. Sam watched as the Hales positioned themselves so that no one could sit close to Noah, it's like they heard him wanting to not have to host this after funeral thing, when a thump from upstairs followed by laughter caught everyone's attention.

"I do hope Mateo reme—"A young woman started talking before she groaned hearing the cries of a baby.

"Val don't worry Dean the Child whisperer is up there." Peter grinned and winked at Noah who chuckled at the inside joke, Peter tilted his head seemingly trying to listen to what's going on upstairs. "Poor Pavel, his teething is bugging him something fierce.

"Those are not fun times, Stiles was sick when he was teething, he had fevers and was all around miserable for three months then one day four teeth were there." Noah nodded sympathetically. The conversation halted as they heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Sorry, Val, I forgot Pavel was up there."

"It's okay Matty," Val said, "He needed a diaper change anyway, and he's probably is hungry too."

"exactly, so come on let's get this little guy comfortable again" Dean walked over to the guy who was holding a brown and Green bag who handed it over to Dean "his gums probably hurt" Dean said to Mateo "can you go get the bone out of the freezer for me, while I get him sorted out" Dean quickly and efficiently changed the baby's diaper, much to Sam's surprise. Even more shocking Dean was speaking a mix of English and random words in some other language.

"Dean's Polish is getting better." Noah commented as he watched Dean distract the baby until Mateo came back.

"Yeah, he's been practicing ever since he heard Stiles speak with myself, and Nick." Peter nodded his head to the guy who handed Dean the diaper bag.

Sam looked shocked as his uncle happily struck up a conversation with Nick in perfect Polish. "I didn't know you were Polish?" Sam interrupted the conversation. And Jess boggled at her boyfriend. "Sorry"

"Yeah my dad was Polish, and Claudia was Polish as well, she named Stiles after her dad." Noah explained. Sam looked at Dean now playing with the happier baby, when Mateo came running in with a bright blue silicone dog toy.

"Ahh thanks Mateo." Dean blindly grabbed the bone, and stuck it into the kid's mouth. "There you go, lets cool down those gums huh."

"Why are you letting Dean Shove a dog toy in the baby's mouth?" Jess asked in horror.

"Well it's hard enough to put pressure on the gums. And the bumps and ridges help the teeth break through. "Peter explained.

"But it's for dogs." Jess exclaims.

"So?" Val said

"It's unsanitary?" Jess continued angry that they let a baby chew on a hard silicone dog toy.

"How would it be unsanitary?" Nick asked confused. As he held Val's hand in a very tight grip.

"Well it's for dogs." Jess said looking around for support. And got only blank stares from the Hales.

"Do you see any dogs around here?" The very intense woman asked.

"No." Jess lost some of her righteous anger, when no one agreed with her.

"So you think that just because it's for dogs that it is automatically unsanitary, or are you suggesting that I do not clean and sanitize my child's things?" Val asked angrily.

"Val its okay," Val looked up angrily at Dean, and Sam saw his brother had a very serious expression on his face that seemed to calm Val. "She's _Dumb_ " Dean tested out the Polish word, Sam glared not understanding what Dean said ", she doesn't have any siblings, cousins, or a child of her own." Dean said while he handed Pavel over to his mother. Dean also kissed Val on her cheek. Dean got an evil grin on his face as he kissed Nick as well. Who laughed and Dean went and sat down on the floor by Peter, before directing his attention to Jess again "Jess it's very impolite to walk into another's home and start judging them." Dean looked to Sam. "You know better Sam, and should have stopped Jess sooner."

"I, just—" jess tried to defend herself only to be cut off by Dean.

"Nope. sorry no matter what you say it's just not right, what you implied with your little outburst was that, Val isn't a good mother, and that is never okay to do." Dean continued to command the attention of the room even though he was on the floor being pet by Peter. "Look at Pavel, he is happy, he is clothed. He is healthy. And that is all you need to look at to know that what you said was out of line. Did Sam tell you what he was teethed with? His favorite thing to chew on was a rock, I switched it out after his first teeth came through with a leather patch from one of Dad's ruined jackets." Dean looked at the embarrassed girl "you do not get to decide what is right or wrong, especially in this house you are visiting."

"Jess didn't mean anything by it, it's odd, and she commented." Sam glared down at his brother.

"No, if she left it alone that's what could have happened, she proceeded to insult Val, and Nick."

The Sheriff just observed the interaction, and shook his head, "okay enough you two people are supposed to arrive soon." Dean looked up to his uncle and nodded.

Sam watched as the Hales settled into conversations, and he held jess' hand she was quietly fuming at being called out on her actions usually people just listened to her. Sam thought more than just the dog toy was odd about the Hales behaviour, there was still something about them setting alarms off in his head. Sam still dismissed this as the odd spell that was surrounding his Aunt. People started to arrive a few minutes later, and Sam was shocked at the amount of people who Greeted Dean by name, and even more shocked when the kid who was at the hospital came in with obviously his parents, and the kid was with Dave Whitmore, heir to the Whitmore Law firm. Sam knew this because that is where he wanted to work so he and Jess could move here and settle down. The Whitmore's greeted Talia and then the Sheriff dragging their son with them, then when that was over they allowed the kid to run and hop onto Dean who smiled and allowed the kid to sit on him. "Dee, where is MeeChee, and Cor?" Sam observed Dean pet the kid in an odd way.

"They are upstairs sleeping Jack-Jack." Dean said pointing to the stairs, but held fast to the squirming kid, "come on Jacky you know the rules." The kid pouted all of two seconds before tilting his head back to look at his parents, forcing dean to grab him so Jackson wouldn't fall backwards.

"Talia, and Mummy, and Sheriff, Can I go upstairs?"

"I don't think so Jackson" Mrs. Whitmore said then looked at Talia and Noah.

Noah looked at Talia, "Stiles has been asleep for an hour, he should wake up soon, I don't know about Cora, though so your call Tals."

"Okay, but take Derek with you, you know how Cora gets when you try and wake her up." Talia smiled.

Jackson ran over to Derek who was playing with Pavel, Derek kissed the babies cheek and so did Jackson before Jackson took Derek's hand and tried to run upstairs, after the two boys left, the Whitmore's made their way to Dean, who stood up to hug them, and Mr. Whitmore told dean 'as always if there is a way for them to help Dean out, just call.' Sam was flabbergasted how in the Hell did Dean make connections to these people. He is nothing like them, sure his suit was tailored for him, so Dean looked the part of a respectable member of society, but Sam knew he stole, and hustled, and scammed money out of people. He had fake credit cards under crappy names, he was just not the person these people would ever choose to associate with, but there he was soaking in all the attention. Rubbing elbows with the people Sam needed to know, needed to impress. Like it wasn't anything new.

"I have a meeting Dean, I wish I could stay, it's just I—"

"Dave I get it, I know this was schedules months ago." Sam was struck stupid, Dean knew Dave enough to know his schedule. "Just don't forget you owe me a beer later."

"I'll do you one better, and take you out for dinner, just the four of us." Dave shook Peters hand as he said this, and Dean and Mrs. Whitmore looked at each other and rolled their eyes. With another hug the couple left with a yell upstairs saying good bye to their son, who sounded out of breath as he yelled his I love you' s . All the adults looked at each other and said "Oh No" the Whitmore's grinned and ran out of the house laughing.

Sam and a few of the other early guests looked rather confused, While Dean and Peter walked to the Stairs just as a scream sounded out, making the confused people jump.

"What was that?" Sam asked, in hunter mode.

"That's how the Oh No Trio wake each other up." The Sheriff listens as things settle, he looks to Talia, and at least there are no tears this time." The Sheriff listened to more thumps and finally Dean's laughter carried down the steps.

There was no further information so the few guests that arrived just mingled and ate the food laid out, Sam still felt so out of place, people kept on giving him curious looks, and Jess was still pouting. Sam really just wanted to talk to Dean. Sighing he watched as Dean and Peter led a parade of kids down the stairs, Dean slowly allowed the kids to wake up, while playing with them and the baby still chewing on the fucking dog toy. As more Guest showed up, Sam and Jess were forced into small talk, introducing himself and Jess over and over again, and just watched Dean as handled the hosting duties with the Hales so Noah could just relax. Dean greeted and led certain people to or away from their uncle, and the guests didn't even know it happened until they had a drink in hand and a plate full of snacks. Sam always thought Dean would be awkward in these situations but here he was in a room full of strangers keeping them happy. Then it struck Sam, as he watched Dean give another person a hug that it was him and Jess that were the strangers in this room. Sam frowned and held Jess' hand, Sam people watched until he could isolate his brother. This was going to be a long night.


	32. 011 the Stanger in the Coffin

It took six hours of sitting awkwardly, nursing a beer, and watching Dean drink with the new Deputies, and joke around with the older ones. Hours of hearing kids yell out Dee, and laughter from everyone. Being very confused when the two young parents, at their wit's end because their baby was grumpy and on the verge of a break down, yelled for Dean and then giving him the baby and bribed him with 'whatever, just to get Pavel to sleep'. Saw the fond looks on all the adults' faces as Dean a half hour later had a sleeping baby in his arms and was quietly singing John Fogerty. Sam and Jess moved about the house awkwardly, and out of place. Until finally people started leaving, and that was bizarre as well, Dean making plans with deputies, hugging all the people that left, then it was just the Hales, who all helped clean up, they were all so at ease in his uncles house, Dean leading the Children around and getting them to help as well, and soon the place was spotless. Then the Hales all sat down, it was like a silent conversation was going on. It was a tense silence for about half a minute, before Talia broke the silence.

"Sheriff, do you want Stiles home tonight, or at our house."

"No, I think I want him home tonight, besides you have a full house."

"Alright, were going to head out then, Dean hunny, call me okay." Talia walked over and hugged Dean, and she ran her fingers through his hair making him grin. "I'll send Peter to come get you."

"Thanks, I will, but I probably won't need a ride until tomorrow morning though, we can steal Stiles then, so he can play with Jack and Cor" Dean kissed her cheek, he did the same for all the Hales.

Sam had to look away when Peter and Dean had a silent conversation, with their foreheads pushed together, just holding each other whispering. Sam peaked and saw Peter kiss Dean. Sam looked at his uncle to see his response, but all he saw was a fond wistful expression on his uncle face, and tears in his eyes, as he got up to wave goodbye to the Hales.

"Hey, Uncle Noah, I think I will get Stiles ready for bed, and can Sam and I borrow your backyard, we have a lot to discuss."

"Of course, I hate to ask, I know you have to talk to Sam, but could you give him a bath, or get him to shower."

"Umm, yeah sure, but maybe tomorrow would be better, I am taking him to the Hales, and we are going to be hiking and running around in the woods anyway, it just makes more sense to get him to wash up after that."

"That will work, Thank-you, it will get easier to bath him again soon enough, but I am only able once a week, now."

"That's still better than before. "Dean pat Noah on the shoulder as he walked by the man.

Sam and Jess looked even more confused, but they didn't mention this odd request, nor the allowing a kid to decide to not bathe for weeks. They didn't want another incident after the Baby with the Dog toy.

Dean took the steps two at a time, and picked up Stiles who was eavesdropping at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks Dee." Stiles clung to Dean as he carried Stiles to the bathroom. "I try, but then I get scared and can't breathe, and then I feel like I am drownding all over again, I know it scares Daddy, but I can't control it."

"I know buddy," Dean held Stiles a little tighter "we will just get rid of all your sugar bugs tonight, and maybe wash your face and hands."

"I'm not three anymore, I don't believe in sugar bugs, but I will brush my teeth."

"Okay, well let's go be boring and just brush our teeth, and not rage war on Sugar bugs." Stiles giggled at that, and laughed as Dean dramatically fought sugar bugs anyway. They quickly washed up, and Dean got Stiles dressed for bed and tucked in. Dean sat down on the bed.

"What's a matter Dean?"

"I have to talk to Sammy, tonight about your momma." Dean looked down at his hands.

"Will he tell Daddy?" Stiles grabbed Dean's shirt.

"I don't know" Dean held Stiles' hand, both of them lost in thought. "But I got to. You know how in all the pictures everyone just sees your momma."

"Yeah, its angel dad's magic right."

"Well, for some reason your angel dad's magic didn't fully work on Sam, he sees your momma, but he still remembers what Aunt Claudia looks like." Dean started playing with Stiles' hand, "if I don't tell him then he might hurt your dad by making him remember." Dean sighed and let go of Stiles' hand. "I don't know how he will react, but I think I can stall him telling your dad."

"You mean until my Birthday, right, next week. Daddy always almost remembers then."

Dean looked at stiles sadly, "yeah, that's exactly what I mean. Are you ready for that? What do you want to do, we could run away tonight or anytime really, Peter is down the street in a car and always willing to kidnap us."

Stiles laughed. "No, I think I want as much time with my dad as I can, I love him, even though he won't love me anymore, when he remembers." Dean moved Stiles over and laid down in the bed with him. And hugged him.

"I will make everything okay again, because I know that your dad will be hurt, and scared, and that will make him angry, and mean." Dean stopped when Stiles' breathing sped up, and he cursed himself. "But, I will be here, and so will the Hales, and we will let your dad be angry, and mad for a little while, and I will beat him up if I have to. But I know that he loves you. And he will love you after he calms down, I promise you." Dean kissed Stiles on top of his head.

"I wish Sam never showed up at all."

"I used to think I would love Sam being here, and knowing you, but you wanna know a secret." Dean whispered the last bit.

"What?" Stiles whispered back.

"I wish Sam never showed up either."

"Do you think I can stay with you if Dad hates me after he finds out, I will go travel if I have to, I never left California before?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Dean promised. "Okay now, I am sorry we had to talk about sad things before bedtime, but I will be here in the morning, I am sleeping over in my room tonight. Okay."

"Okay Dean."

"Night, night." Dean kissed Stiles on the head one last time before getting up and tucking him in. "you know I love you right?" Dean rubbed his face, "you know that I wouldn't do this to you on purpose."

"Yeah, I know, I love you too." Stiles rolled over, and Dean quietly turned on the Spiderman night light, and turned off the ceiling light before leaving the room.

Dean snuck downstairs and heard his uncle telling stories of him and Sam when they were younger. Upon reaching the living room Dean saw it was only Jess in there listening to the stories. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"He's out back waiting for you." Noah answered.

"Thanks" Dean walked to the backdoor, and took a big breath before stepping out.

"Dean, what the hell is going on here?" at least Sam waited for the door to close.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this" Sam shoved a picture at Dean, it was a picture of his aunt with them when Sammy was about 3 "who is that woman? Who the hell did we just bury, you said Aunt Claudia died"

"That is Aunt Claudia." Dean pointed to the picture of them, "and she did die."

"Sam growled, then who is this?" Sam tossed a picture of Cloudia and Stiles at him, it was taken on Stiles' first day of school, Dean knows because he was the one to take it. "Because I sure as hell know that two people with Blonde hair don't have a kid that looks like Stiles, because my aunt Claudia was Blonde haired and blue eyed"

"Green." Dean corrected, still looking at the picture in his hands, he tapped the photo and showed Sam the pic, even though he knew Sam couldn't see Claudia.

"What?"

Dean sighed, "Aunties eyes are green."

"Oh so you do know that this isn't Aunt Claudia." Sam gestured to the picture of Stiles and his mom.

"Of course I know, you idiot. "Dean grabbed the picture Sam was waving around and sat down. He stared at the two pictures, "this one is a picture of us when we were dropped off at Auntie Claudia and Uncle Noah's house for an entire summer. And this photo," Dean tapped the picture, and he examined Stiles' beaming face. "This is a picture of Cloudia, and Stiles."

"What the hell Dean, you knew that thing was parading around as Aunt Claudia, and you decided to name it instead of killing it, what even is it? What the hell is Stiles? How come you didn't kill them both?" Dean tried to answer, but Sam cut him off. "What big bad hunter actually grew a heart and couldn't kill off the woman and baby who murdered our pregnant Aunt?" Sam was pacing, "Or did this thing kill Aunt Claudia, and our real cousin? If that's the case how come you didn't prevent that?"

"Sam Fuck you!" Dean " if you just sit down, I will explain this, like I wanted to all those years ago, when I learned you moved to California, I tried over and over again to tell you. You were out of dad's grasp, and I knew you could keep this secret, but you never answered your god damn phone."

"Wait you knew before I left?'

"I knew since we moved out of Beacon Hills." Dean placed the photos on the table that sat between the two deck chairs. "Now sit down."

Sam reluctantly sat across from Dean, and glared at him.

"I will start with what was up with dad that year. As you know he was possessed by an angel, what I didn't tell you was that the angel possessing him was keeping a pregnant demon in an abandoned warehouse." Dean held up a hand, when Sam showed signs of interrupting. "That Angels name was Michael, we don't know anything about the woman being possessed, there are no records of her at all, what we do know about her came from homeless people, and no one knew her name, or where she came from, just that she showed up out of nowhere, she was also heavy into drugs before a Michael possessed dad showed up. Those people are Stiles' parents." Dean sighed and looked up. "Aunt Claudia, I thought for the longest time that Michael killed her so that his kid would have a place to live, then a week later my friends died, they were on the way to the hospital, and were attacked and killed, I searched the crash site, and found ectoplasm. So I did what I always did, researched and hunted the thing down, found out that Aunt Claudia died the same way, and that the Angel just covered it up."

"Stiles is a Demon/angel hybrid… a, a monster, is he a threat, and you didn't kill him he may look innocent now, but he could probably kill everyone, you " sam pointed at Dean accusingly " taught me that a monster is always a monster." Sam was anngry, years of hunting ingrained in him making him pissed off at Dean's failure.

"Yes, a monster is always a monster, but the supernatural are made up of their choices." Dean shook his head. "You always forgot the second part of that."

"Well, answer me what is stiles, a supernatural being or a monster?"

"He's my brother" Dean slammed his fist on the chair of the arm. "I held him in my arms just after he was born, do you think that Demon was motherly at all, hell no, and that angel knew nothing about humans. So I was the first to hold that tiny helpless being in my arms, and I knew, then and there that I would protect my brother, just as I have protected you." Dean started crying and he didn't even know it, "If that meant keeping Aunt Claudia's identity and death a secret then I would, I bet you don't remember Grandma Lottie do you?" Sam looked confused "it took me a while to remember gran as well, but she died that day too, with Aunt Claudia and her baby, and I kept it a secret. Face it Sammy, as much as I was dad's little soldier, you were never able to keep a secret from him. That would have destroyed not only his mind, but Uncle Noah's as well. So I made plans to tell you, I helped you get away, I stashed the pamphlets of the Jaqueline Backer society where I knew you would find them. With the help of the Hales I got you scholarships, did you know that the Hales are sponsoring you to go the Stanford?" Sam sat there stunned. "I was going to tell you all about Little Star, and about all the help I could give you, but as soon as you got out from under Dad's thumb, you ran away as far as you could, but I never expected you to run from me too." Dean stood up and started pacing "so if you want to tell Noah about this, get that out of your head now and just leave Sam, do what you do best and run away from this family. " Sam looked like he was slapped. "Don't you dare ruin my brother's life, and if you do sneak back here tomorrow and tell Uncle Noah, I will find out, and you will be sorry." Dean stopped pacing and Growled at Sam as another outcome came to mind. "Don't even think of hurting Little Star either, I may not be willing to kill you myself, but if you try anything to hurt Stile's mentally or physically, I definitely won't stop someone else doing it for me." Dean watched as the blood drained out of Sam's face, Dean coldly looked at Sam then turned and walked into the house without a glance back, Dean started to wash his face in the kitchen sink, as he slowly broke down.

Noah, heard the back door open and close and came to see how the talk went. What he found was Dean on the verge of collapsing, Dean was shaking, and hyperventilating, not to mention crying, Noah shook his head, he grabbed a towel and wiped Dean's face. "Come on Dean go to bed, come on kiddo, it will be okay, I got you" Noah slowly led Dean upstairs into his room and sat him on the bed, "alright Dean," the Sheriff hugged Dean to him, until His breathing evened out, and dean hugged back. "I know this has been a long time coming Dean, it took longer to get there than I thought, but it's all out there now, and now you can heal whatever it was that pushed you two apart." The Sheriff rolled his eyes at Sam and Jess trying to sneak out quietly, and as quiet as they were, years of the Hales taught the Sheriff to be a better listener.

"God they are like a herd of elephants" dean mumbled into the Noah's shirt.

Noah snorted. "You're making jokes, now I know in time it will be okay."

"I don't know, maybe "Dean let go of his uncle. " I hope so"

"Alright, I think it's been too long of a day everyone, and you still have to phone Talia." Noah backed away trying to get a better look at Dean's face "are you okay?"

"Yeah I am," Dean grabbed his phone out of his pocket "I am so sorry, Aunt Claudia died, and here I am crying all over you, shouldn't it be the other way round?"

Noah just smiled, "I am just not crying now, I think I ran out of tears like half way through the day."

Dean nodded in understanding "I am going to miss her"

"me too, thank you dean for all your help today, have a good night" Noah gave Dean a little wave and left the room after that, Dean phoned Talia, and told her what happened, Talia promised to have someone watching Sam all the time. Dean fell asleep peacefully knowing Sam may find out that Werewolves are in Beacon Hills, but he won't be able to hurt Noah or Stiles. Dean prayed to make things right, and lay all their souls to rest.


	33. 012 the not so surprise birthday

After the funeral, the week went by in a blur, Dean was low key nervous until Sam left town, and then the anxiety started to spike more and more, as Stiles' Birthday neared. To be fair everyone was getting nervous, because the Sheriff wasn't allowed to work his all nighter before Stiles birthday, like usual, so the Hales and Dean saw that his neglect started well before Stiles' birthday. It was like Stiles didn't even exist, Noah stared right through him. Stiles though kept his smile fixed on his face, willing to pretend until the bitter end. Dean took him to the Hales that night, it felt wrong leaving his uncle in that house alone, but Dean wasn't sure his uncle was aware of them at all at this point. Stiles, Dean, and Peter stayed in the cabin—Erik's family was staying for another week. Dean and Peter kept Stiles between them as he cried himself to sleep. Both knowing that the illusion was shattering, there were too many parallels for it to hold.

"We don't know if he is remembering everything or not, Little Star." Dean tried to placate his too smart brother.

"He never, not seen me before."

Dean thought over the years, and Stiles was right, Noah always zoned out, but never completely ignored the world like this. Dean really hoped that this would once again be the case the next day.

#

Dean found that Peter was already gone when he woke up, and Dean waited the absolute last minute before carrying a sleeping stiles into the house, not wanting him to wake up alone, but also wanting to treat today as normal. First on the totally normal day was breakfast, Dean put Stiles on the couch, and made Derek sit with him. Dean found Peter preparing the ingredients for waffles, and even a few items for later.

"How is he?"

"Asleep"

Peter started frying things up, while Dean manned the Waffle maker. About a half hour later, Dean woke up Stiles as Peter finished up breakfast " Hey buddy" Dean rubbed Stiles' back, and Derek watched on worried.

"Was it all a bad dream?" Stiles asked as he curled up even smaller.

"Sorry bud, it's happening." Stiles huffed and Derek grabbed his hand and looked rather confused after a while.

"I hate this." Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and sat up.

"Yeah it sucks, but what doesn't suck is fresh waffles and I even bought an entire jug of chocolate milk just for you." Dean picked up stiles who just hung in deans arms like a rag doll, Dean took him to the bathroom and washed his face, and hands. Dean looked in the mirror worriedly at Derek's reflection who was still looking at his hands like they weren't a part of his body. "Alright, go on into the kitchen Peter has your plate ready…probably." Dean was fairly certain Peter was able to get it ready by the time Stiles made it to the Kitchen

Dean watched as Stiles walked away quickly making sure he didn't run into anything. "Hey, what's up?" Dean poked Derek out of his trance.

"It didn't work, my hands didn't take Stiles pain away." Derek was still staring at his hands "am I sick?"

"Dean closed his eyes and pulled Derek into a hug. " No, you're not broken, or sick."

"Then why couldn't I help Little Star?" Derek mumbled into Dean's chest clenching his shirt.

"There are some pains you can't ever take away, Stiles isn't physically hurt, and you can't take away the pain that is unique to Stiles."

"but I remember it worked with you, when you were sad I took your pain away, sure I took the pain from your shoulder but that was only minor I took a lot more pain then that, and then when Big Derek died it worked then too " Dean smiled at Talia, as she passed them before answering.

"Do you know everything that happened the day before my aunt died?" Dean felt Derek shake his head no. "Well yes I was hurting like stiles is now, but I also just beat up an angel, and let me tell you, hitting an angel is like punching a wall." Dean laughed "and with big Derek, and Jaqueline, I was on a hunt, when Peter phoned with the news. I just found and fought an A type werewolf I also didn't sleep all night before I drove here" Dean let go of Derek before cupping his face making sure Derek was really listening "I hope you never know that unique pain, but if you do, know that just someone being there helps with that kind of pain. No one can take it away, but you can make it more bearable." Dean kissed Derek on the head. "You are such a good boy Derek, always so worried about others, but promise me that you will accept help as well." Dean let go of Derek when the kid agreed "come on we have a birthday to celebrate." Dean let Derek take the lead into the kitchen.

Talia thanked him as he walked by, by dragging a hand along his shoulder as he passed. Dean was happy to see that Cora was distracting Stiles with games to play with Jackson tomorrow. Dean made sure everyone had enough food, and that Pavel even had his rice cereal with black berry jelly in it, saying it's a birthday party, everyone deserves a bit of sugar, and it's healthy ish, the pack picked the berries themselves. Nick laughed at Val trying desperately to take it away from Dean, but Dean just dragged Pavel's highchair to beside him and stuck a spoon full into the kid's mouth before letting him play with it. Val slumped in her chair.

"You're taking care of him when he crashes you monster."

"Nope, Stiles and I are going to hike in the wood, but I could take him with us, if you want."

"We will just let him roll around in the yard." Val sat up, and glared at Dean.

"Why are we going for a hike?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Stiles mumbled a sorry "and we are going for a hike because." Dean shrugged.

"You know that a surprise party usually works better if I didn't know about it."

"Eh you don't know what colours the balloons will be. And I am not making your cake today, Nick is."

"Does Nick know how to use an oven?" Stiles looked horrified at that thought that Dean wasn't making his cake.

"I am very handy in the Kitchen, if it was Val baking then we all would be worried." Nick ducked as Val went to hit him.

"That's true, she tried to cook once and burnt the pot to the element." Dean laughed at a blushing Val. "It's why we renovated the kitchen a few years ago."

"And ate take out for a month." Erik piped in.

"I said I was sorry, I just wanted to impress Nick, you know that was the first time he met me, and the pack."

"I was impressed enough to marry you." Nick kissed Val's cheek.

"You had too, It's in our contract "Val could barely hold the grin off her face so she tilted her head away.

"No it's not. Kochanie" Nick got Val's attention again by grabbing her hand, "you can help with the cake, and we will impress them all."

"Alright, I will clean up in here." Peter announced then stage whispered to Stiles "Don't worry I will go bribe the bakery to make a cake for you today." Val stuck her tongue out at Peter as she pulled a very sticky and purple Pavel out of the highchair. "Love you Val." Peter yelled at her as she walked to the bathroom. "But seriously I will get cake from that specialty bakery downtown and we will eat it in the Cabin" Peter winked at a giggling Stiles Because Val started yelling at Peter so Stiles could hear her.

With a smiling Stiles Dean toted him out to the Cabin to get dressed. Ready to go Peter brought out water, and a snack for them. "Be safe, Howl if you need us, or scream whatever you humans do." Peter waved them off as they made their way to the back yard and into the preserve.

The walk was quiet, and peaceful, Dean just breathed in the fresh air, and Stiles meandered here and there picking up random things and discarding them a little later. Dean was waiting for Stiles to get bored, he was pretty much circling a little clearing, Stiles hadn't really noticed yet.

"Dean, why are we hiking, usually we sleep in and have breakfast, and a late lunch for my birthday?" Dean looked at his brother, and decided it was a good enough time as any to go rest in the clearing.

"Just wanted to talk without any prying ears, and noses, and whatever else Werewolves have to get all up in our personal space." Dean led Stiles to a fallen log in the clearing, he is sure Peter fell it himself, this was their date place when they were younger.

"But you haven't really said anything since we left?" Stiles wandered around the clearing, after Dean sat down.

"Would you have listened?" dean asked as he pulled out their food.

"Maybe, I don't know?" Stiles stopped and sat on the log as well. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your mom, and how long it might take for here to get back up here."

"Do you really think she is still alive after I—" Stiles tailed off.

"Yeah Pete checked the room sulphur is a good sign of her leaving Meat Suit." Dean looked around, "now I know nothing of how demons get out of hell, nor have a seen any aside from your mother, well there is yellow eyes as well, but I think that it will take a while"

"Why do you think she will want to come back up here?"

"Well you obviously, she does love you Little Star, and also it's hell who doesn't want to escape hell."

Stiles frowned and kicked up the dirt "you told me this already"

"I… "Dean sighed "Stiles, you stole a lot of power, and you have been doing it a little bit every year since you were born. I just, something always happens around you on your birthday. I just wanted it to be us if it did happen." Dean was never known for his subtlety.

"Are you worried about Baby Pavel?"

"Yeah, kinda." Dean looked away from his brother guiltily. "All the wolves have an aversion to your— you-ness." Dean looked up "and Pavel is still so young, sorry"

"Oh." Stiles breathes in, he's not at all offended, he understands—Cora says she is allergic to him, especially recently , says the electric smell has gotten worse. Stiles get up and walked around the log inspecting everything around him, and Dean watched and followed his every move. Stiles tilted his head and read "P.H. + D.W."

Dean blushed, "I was 19 and madly in love." Happy that the serious moment is over, for now.

"You are still madly in love Dee" Stiles grinned. "So, what is being made at the house?" Stiles traced the carving with his fingers, and Dean watched fascinated as Stiles carved a perfect heart around the initials with his fingertips.

"I don't know, all I know is that Nikodem has wanted to prepare everything for your birthday since you spoke to him in Polish." Dean watched Stiles freeze, Dean was worried until Stiles spoke.

"Really, do you think he is making that really good Cheese cake, the one with the fruit and jelly on it? Mummy only made that a few times. You remember it right Dee" Stiles was hopping around now. "I hope he made it did you see it in the fridge this morning Dee. "

"Sorry kiddo, I wasn't allowed in the fridge, but it would be a safe bet that he did, if neither of us were allowed in there." Dean grinned, "That also means the Val was bluffing about helping with the cooking."

"I don't know Dee Val makes a mean cereal, like she uses the good stuff—Lucky Charms."

Dean laughed out loud, realizing it has been a while since he felt this comfortable. Finishing up their snack Dean Let Stiles run around the clearing for a bit chasing bugs, and little snakes. All too soon they packed up and headed back to the house for their late lunch.

With Stiles on his back Dean walked slowly back to the House, just enjoying the quiet moment before they had to return to reality. So yes Dean walked a little slower than Normal, and allowed Stile to chatter on and on about the plants around him, and what he wants for the New Year, and plans to hang out and play with Jackson and Cora equally. Dean just grins at his brother as he describes their trio—see Dee like I am the glue and they are rubber, they bounce off each other but they stick to me. It's how we work. Deans slows even more before they reach the house, he's not sure if he's hoping the Sheriff is at the house or not. He left a note telling his uncle of the plans, and can only hope for the best.


	34. 012 Broken Spells

Taking a deep breath, Dean treks on forward and into the backyard where Derek was watching Pavel as he rolled around all wolfed out. Dean took this as a good sign that the Sheriff was not here. Stiles dropped unceremoniously onto the ground as soon as Dean slowed to a stop, then ran and jumped on Derek with a war cry. Shaking his head Dean picked up a stunned Pavel who was scared out of the shift, and walked inside avoiding the wrestling boys. Inside the house was decorated in oranges and blues, and the food smelled amazing.

"Hey," dean interrupted the quiet conversation. This got a bunch of stares, feeling a bit nervous Dean halted in his steps. "What is it?"

"We had someone go check on the Sheriff" Talia said, and grimaced. "He apparently has decided to drown himself in a bottle of Jack"

Dean nodded and placed Pavel in the middle of the room, "Not surprising, considering my family," Dean slumped in a chair closes to him, "though that does mean he remembers everything"

"What do we tell, Little Star?" Peter asked cocking his head, probably listening to the boys goof around outside.

"The truth, of course." Dean said staring confused by the question

"Is that wise," Val asked picking up Pavel before he managed to get out of the room. "I mean, yeah he's tough, but this is his dad."

"Stiles knows this possibility, at this point he is just waiting." Dean stared towards the door. "This will be less cruel."

Talia nodded in understanding, "Okay, we will tell Stiles after lunch." Talia's eyes flashed red, forcing the others to return the gesture.

Lunch was a lively event with Nikodem serving up plates, he apparently made a bunch of –well everything. Stiles saw the spread and shocked Nick with the hug he gave him. Stiles quickly and rapidly thanked him in polish, and rambled on for a while to a stunned Erik before grinning like a loon and forcing Peter to make up his plate with only the good stuff—apparently that was everything.

Dean made his way to a still shocked Nick, "What did he say?" Dean asked.

"He thanked me, because his momma would always have these dishes for him about a week before his actual birthday, it was their day together, he told me he thought he would lose these dishes, no one else knows how to make them." Dean smiles sadly at his brother.

"Maybe you could hand over a recipe or two."

"Of course Dean, I would be a monster not to, and you are family so I don't feel guilty handing over my Babcia's family recipes." Dean patted Nick on the back as a thank-you before making his way to his brother.

Nikodem, did make the special cake. Stiles said it was better than his momma's, mainly because she was never a good cook. Dean knew she made a deal with a demon to get her cooking skills, he needed to know why she was in hell. She made a deal because apparently being considered a spinster at 19 was just a horrible fate, she remembered the recipes she learned in those 10 years, but since there was no skill learned something was just missing in her cooking.

After cake, and presents Stiles the ever perceptive little boy asked what was up. Causing the pack to look at dean.

"Uhh… your dad remembers." Dean said he sat beside Stiles "he apparently has been drinking quite heavily." Dean watched his silent brother as Stiles fought the tears away.

"He hates me, now I know it. "

"Hey he probably hates me, and my dad too," Dean nudges him.

"Why would he hate you?"

"If he remembers, he will remember my dad being the one taking his memory, and me like an idiot introducing you to him as Mephistopheles Morning-Star, Win—Stilinski." Dean shrugged, "out of everyone in this whole mess you and Noah are innocent so now that the cats out of the bag, we will deal with it, we are Winchesters we never run from a fight, no matter how tough it is, no matter that everyone else thinks we will lose , Winchesters always find a way." Dean looked at everyone surrounding them "We also are Hales, and you know what Hales do right?"

"They never leave anyone behind." Stiles mutters "and they do everything together."

"Exactly, come on, with a people as stubborn as us, and a pack behind our backs we will make everything okay." Dean wiped Stiles tears away. "It's your birthday and you have yet to blow me up, or heal me, or transport me across the country, I call this a win" Stiles giggled at that and held a hand up to Dean's forehead, and pushed.

"You ass." Stiles laughed at his stunned brother

"Brat." Dean smiled, knowing that as the Kids all played, and got more sugared up, his uncle was crawling his way out of the bottle he fell into, and tomorrow there will be hell to pay. At least stiles birthday ended on a happy note.

#

Dean woke to Peter shaking him, Stiles was curled up beside him still fast asleep.

"What is it?" Dean whispered.

"A car is coming up the driveway. I think it's the Sheriff."

"Shit, okay I will go talk to him." Dean looked at his jeans but ignored them for speed and decided that his slippers were good enough. "Try and make sure he doesn't come out okay."

"No promises." Peter said, looking at the thankfully still sleeping kid.

Dean walks out just as the car pulls up. Deciding to play dumb Dean plasters a smile on his face. "Hey Uncle Noah, a bit late for little Stars birthday" Dean waved as his uncle got out of the car, at the mention of little Star the sheriff scowled. "Better late than never I guess."

"Shut the fuck up Dean, I know everything, I know that Bastard isn't my kid so cut the crap." Dean dodged ad the Sheriff took a swing at him "you lied to me all these years, you and that –those monsters." The Sheriff righted himself panting … "I lost everything, and you're over here having a good time, knowing this is all a fucking lie." Noah went to hit Dean again.

"Noah, you're still drunk, come on, go home sober up before you do something stupid, like lose your job, or worse lose your kid forever."

"I already lost my kid Dean, forever, and my wife your Aunt or have you conveniently forgotten about her, about Claudia" The Sheriff goes to tackle Dean and ends up collapsing Dean barely holding him up. "She loved you so much, and you don't even care she is gone. " Dean helped his uncle to his feet.

"Come on let's get you ho-." Dean's head shot up as Stiles popped up in front of them.

"Daddy?"

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right" The Sheriff shook off Dean. "I don't want to see either of you again, stay away from me." Noah glared at Stiles as he got into the patrol car.

Stiles couldn't even breathe and just stood there until he passed out. Dean ran to his brother, and the sheriff turned his car around almost hitting Dean, and then sped out of the driveway spraying them with gravel Dean shielded Stiles and took the brunt of the rocks. Picking up his brother, Dean turned as the tail lights disappeared behind the trees. Peter ran out and almost into the two brothers.

"Sorry, Dean I tried, but he flew away when he heard the Sheriff."

"It's okay, how's he doing, is he okay." Dean was panicking trying to listen to his brother's heartbeat. "He's so pale, and he wasn't breathing"

"He sounds fine, look dean," peter made Dean Focus on Stiles' chest "he's breathing now, and I hear his heart as strong as ever." Peter led Dean inside and winced as he seen rocks embedded in Deans back, and legs. Peter led them both back to the bed when Dean placed Stiles carefully down, Peter dragged Dean over to push him face first into the other side of the bed.

"Usually when you do that I am not in this much pain." Dean mumbles.

"Usually your brother isn't here either," Peter shook his head "also your uncle has never tried to kill you before, now stop deflecting let me get out the gravel."

"He'll come around, I was a mess when Aunt Claudia originally died." Dean talked as Peter used his claws like tweezers. "I mean, yeah he's angry now. But I will get through to him. I know I can."

"Just like how you got over needing to kill Michael?" Peter asked as he took more pain away.

"Well that's different, he lied to me, then he kidnapped me, and he is also using Stiles to further his insane plan."

"You don't even fully know what his plan is."

"Well I am sure it's all insane." Dean huffed. "Okay I see your point but I will go over to the house later and talk to him about all of this, I will make him see that Stiles is still Stiles."

"It's going to take more than just a few words dean, he lost his family and didn't know it, he saw his family dead, and forgot." Peter got a cloth and began wiping away the blood, noticing most of the scratches have already scabbed over. "He also just learned of the Supernatural, well a part of it, how much are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, probably just about Angels, Demons, and ghosts." Dean shrugged opening a few cuts again. Peter sighed and began wiping again. "That will explain the entire incident without going out of Noah's realm of belief."

"What about Little Star? What are you going to do with him, he is not going to be okay. Ever." Peter looked over at the boy who still looked a little to pale. "Even if you fix it, he will always remember this" Dean shimmied over to grab Stiles' hand and shrugged again, Peter studied the two brothers on the bed, "Get some rest, Peter kissed Dean on the head "I'll tell the pack, not like they haven't heard already. We will go over to the Sheriffs later together." Peter took one last look before making a million plans in his head to save his little family. Going to the house he wondered what his Alpha's plans were about how to deal with the Sheriff.


	35. 012 The Truth about Lies

Peter talked a few options over with Talia while he waited for the two Winchesters to wake up again. This included killing the Sheriff, Talia said no, though not without some hesitation. Adopting Stiles, Talia asked about seeing the sheriff all the time, which led to Peter, Dean and Stiles moving to Canada, or sending the Sheriff away, getting him a promotion in a big city. The only plan that Talia thought had merit was taking the Sheriffs memories again, and being an alpha she could do it.

"Ugh, what is taking them so long they should be awake again by now?"

"They are talking about how Dean will proceed and that he will stay here until it's all fixed, and Yes Stiles is staying with you two no matter how long it takes" Talia repeated what she was hearing.

"Oh my poor son, I should be out there we should be talking to him together as his parents"

"Peter you aren't actually Stiles' Dad "

"Well I could be, if you didn't Nix the kill the Sheriff and move to Canada option I could be married and Stiles could be having fun on an island in British Columbia."

"Why an island in BC."

"They are over populated with deer, and the southern areas have a more mild temperature, now stop raining on my parade sister, and tell me when they are coming in this house."

Talia rolled her eyes. Knowing her brother got overly dramatic when stressed, no idea where he picked it up from, but it worked as her left hand, most other packs thought he was insane. Talia focused on the brothers' conversation again, being an alpha had better senses then other werewolves, and she was able to hear muffled conversation through their sound proof rooms. So listening to Stiles and Dean Talk was no problem for her, with a few opened windows. She didn't like eavesdropping, but she also hated feeling her pack mates hurting. It seemed there was another panic attack going on, and Talia sighed listening Dean murmur to his brother, trying desperately to calm him. With a shuddering breath, Talia finally looked up at her brother who was pacing now. "They are on their way in, Stiles should be put in Derek's room I think."

"Another Panic attack." Peter stopped in his tracks and was so still as he desperately tried to hear Stiles.

"Yeah, poor baby will be having a lot of those until this is resolved."

"Are you sure I can't kill him, it will be an animal attack, no one has to know, not even the rest of the pack." Peter stood at the closed door, waiting for the go ahead to open it breaking the silencing seal.

"No Peter that will do more harm than good at this point I think." Talia nodded at Peter who opened the door as His mate walked in with their pup.

"Dean, how is he?" Peter asked and Talia relaxed into her chair, and waited for her brother to come back in with Dean.

Talia heard the instructions given to Derek that Stiles needs water, food, and Cuddles, don't be stingy with them either. Talia shook her head, these two were her pack guardian and left hand, but the giggles she heard from Stiles and a very serious Yes from Derek made it very clear that those positions were perfectly filled, considering her pups weren't allowed to eat in their rooms, yet there Derek went getting food for his Little Star.

When the two finally made their way to her office Talia wasn't prepared to smell the amount of blood coming off of dean. She knew the confrontation was bad, but didn't know how bad. Talia was really considering her brothers proposal of murder. Watching Dean tenderly sit down, she tsked and held out her own hand to him. Talia decided –when the stubborn young man instantly grabbed her hand with a very grateful smile on his face—that she would at least put the murder option on the table. Black veins instantly shot up her arm, and Dean relaxed into the seat.

"Thank-you Alpha" Dean dutifully said, it was no small gesture when an alpha takes someone's pain, they are able to actually heal pack mates.

Talia waved off the thank-you "No need for formalities now Dean, what are you going to do with our pup?" Talia raised an eyebrow, "we came up with two options." Peters head shot up at that, and got a feral grin on his face.

"I will make this better with the Sheriff, I know I can talk him off this ledge that he has found himself on."

"If you can't, either I take his memories again, or we kill him." Talia just stared and watched Dean's facial expressions as she told him the options, he surprisingly went over both. Even though he did grab Peter's hand, and tightened it, Talia wasn't sure if it was support, or thanks for the lengths Peter was willing to go.

"We can't kill him," Talia noticed Dean rubbing Peters hand with his thumb after that statement, "as easy as that would be Stiles will find out eventually, he is too smart. The memories are iffy as well, we will try it" Dean looked Talia in the eye determined "that angel messed with his head, it might not even work." Talia nodded her acceptance, of Dean's assessment.

"Dean, eat before you go play hero," Talia glared at Peter, "Go patch your mate up, I may have healed the minor knicks and cuts but the deeper ones will need bandages, humans are insanely susceptible to infection." Talia glared at them, both looking sheepish, then smiled fondly at them when they could no longer see her face. "Door open, please." She said as Dean grabbed the handle. Talia put her head in her hands and sighed. These were going to be a rough couple of days.

#

Dean took a breath, and another just to be sure, clenching the steering wheel, he leaned forward and as his forehead touched the top of the wheel, Peter placed his hand on the nape of his neck.

"You can do this Dean, because you have to." Peter pulled Dean back into sitting position.

"You're right, I have to, and no one else can." Dean unclenched his hands and opened the car door, before stopping once more. "I just wish I knew how this will go."

"I will be listening," Peter shoved Dean out of the car.

Dean stumbled a bit and glared at Peter, who just winked. Dean left the car door open, and made his way up to the house, shaking his head he tried to listen to what was going on inside the house, not really hearing anything Dean let himself in quietly.

The house was a mess, all the pictures were torn off the walls, the ones of stiles and Cloudia at least. Dean picked up a picture of all of them together at a park, Erik took the picture, careful not to scratch it up further, careful not to cut himself glass. There were also pictures of him, and Aunt Claudia stacked on a table all turned upside down, Dean placed the photo he was carrying in his Jacket. Walking into the kitchen the cupboards were all torn out, Dean knew this was because the booze was hidden in the back of these, he himself hid a bunch. It looks to be all gone. Dean went back to the hallway and peeked in the living room, it was one of the few rooms that seemed to be untouched, heading up the stairs Dean saw that the attic entrance was pulled down. Going up Dean saw his Uncle sitting on the only box that Cloudia put in here, all the others were what Michael put in here that were to Claudia specific.

"Claudia was part Latina, Dean, she would speak Spanish to me all the time, I could never pick up the language, too different from Polish, How the hell did I think that thing was Claudia?" His uncle didn't even look at him.

"Angels, and Demons, Noah, I— Aunt Claudia and my mum were hunters." Dean began, the Sheriff just nodded "and they trained me to be a hunter also, but with this line of work, there are things that happen out of our control, like Angels, possessing my father, and using the tragic event of Aunt Claudia's murder to make sure Little Star had a stable home." Dean winced. "I mean—"

"What do you mean Hunter why do you say it like it's a job, and how was my wife murdered, I was there Dean I saw the accident." The Sheriff looked up and Dean was unsurprised to see the blood shot eyes and deep bags on his uncles face.

"We hunt the supernatural, me, my dad, Sammy used to. I only found out that Claudia and my mom hunted together after mom died, Claudia told me when she realized John was hunting down the thing that killed my mom" Dean took a breath and started pacing "There was a ghost, a vengeful spirit, and she was attacking people who knew about the supernatural, particularly pregnant woman in Beacon Hills." Dean started pacing. "I stopped her, but not before Aunt Claudia, and not before…" Dean clenched his hands. "Jaqueline Baker, and Derek Mathews." The Sheriff remembered that case, one of his first, the accident made him feel that odd sense of Déjà vu, and more pieces filled in the puzzle, Noah watched as Dean, clenched his teeth together. "I failed you, and I failed them." Dean stopped pacing, "But I refuse to Fail my brother, Stiles is all I got right now, Sam left me, my Dad is … well you know John, and I can't talk to Aunt Claudia about him anymore, you know I was the only one who remembered her, and telling you" Dean wiped a stray tear" Telling you could mean breaking your brain, so badly that you would be catatonic, I couldn't lose you too." Dean slowly made his way to his uncle. "Please, I can't lose anyone else of my family." Dean pulled the Photo out, "I know you can see the change now, all those pictures and Stiles never changes, he grows older, but –"Dean shoved the photo at the Sheriff, Noah saw this as well, he knew the kid was innocent, knew deep down he loved him always has and probably always will, Noah took the picture from Dean.

"Aww, hell kid, I know." Noah placed the photo beside him. "Come here," dean fell to his knees as Noah grabbed his shirt, "you still got me, "Noah hugged Dean tighter as his nephew cried into his shirt. Noah rubbed the back of Dean's head only to find blood clotted into Dean's hair. Taking a look Noah say a few shallow scratched at Deans nape, Noah hugged tighter and as he rubbed Deans back he pulled the jacket and Shirt down seeing even more damage. "I am so sorry Dean," Noah cursed himself, what has he done, "I am so, so sorry."

Dean calmed down after a while, with the Sheriff shh'ing him as he felt the rest of the burden fall from his shoulders, and straightened himself up. "I am still gonna need time kid, I might even lash out again, I don't know. But I can't see Stiles yet, I just, I can't" Noah explained and rubbed his head.

"I understand, Uncle" Dean shifted his weight on his feet. "I also know that I will fight you if you go back to the Hales the way you did this morning." Noah looked up to nod at Dean, and once again noticed the small specks of blood that he caused. Guilt flooded him as he saw more and more evidence of the damage done. That way Dean held himself, the ever calm boy he knew was shifting stiffly. Noah watched as Dean goes to move, or rub his head subconsciously, he has always done that since he was little, and stopping himself last minute.

"I'll go out in a week, or so, maybe a little longer." With that Noah made no indication of moving away from Claudia's clothes, and notebooks, Dean knew that in the bright purple one with pink flowers on it about three books down was Aunt Claudia's hunter diary. Nothing specific, just places she has been people she met, contacts, Aunt Claudia never wrote what they were hunting or how they killed it— said too many hunters focused on getting better at killing, and they should focus on the people they saved, and that hunters should also remember the people they couldn't. That Lesson always stuck with Dean, probably always will.

"I will see you Uncle, by the way you should read that purple book though." Dean hoped that it will help the Sheriff understand that hunters are always at risk, and that Stiles will need him because it's no guarantee that Dean will be around.


	36. 012 Scars Never Leave

Noah spent hours up in that attic, sorting through all the clothes, and journals, some things that were meant for their child like the red bracelet meant to keep off the Evil eye. The journals told of Claudia's anger at John hunting with those boys, and her worries over Noah when he was still working as a beat cop , her wedding plans, her pregnancy then her month apart from him and her final decision to just come to Beacon Hills, with her mother, oh, The Sheriff sat heavily again, he forgot about Lottie, there were a few of her things here too, like her Crucifix, good lot that did, and there at the very bottom of the box was the rest of their wedding photos. Obviously some of them wouldn't make sense for a supposedly Polish wedding, but they did make sense for a mix of the Peruvian traditions that his father in law insisted on. All these people he forgot, and he was sure they don't remember him either. Probably still don't, he thinks the spell or whatever only broke on him. Sighing, he was feeling a bit stiff sitting in the cold room, and grabbed the journal Dean wanted him to read, and a few pictures. Noah looked down the stairs and saw the mess he made, saw that Dean cleaned a bit but only so that there wasn't more damage done to the photos, and that all the big pieces of glass were picked up—the floor was still glittery though. Noah sighed, he best clean up.

Going into the kitchen it was a lot better than he left it. Everything was put away, the partially full bottle of alcohol was now dumped out and lying in the sink, and Noah felt like an asshole all over again. Making Dean clean up after him, hurting him and repeating a pattern that Dean was all too familiar with. Shaking his head Noah headed for the closet that held the vacuum and dragged it out, he can't remember the last time he cleaned the house, never really had time, and usually Dean or the hales did it. Noah looked at the chores board where Stiles was keeping track, the board was a reward system for the ADHD child who needs structure, there were a few names on there, Mummy, there was nothing beside that name anymore, there was nothing beside the Daddy either, but Peter and Dean had marks in their rows, even Derek got his name up there. Stiles looked like he needed a treat for a job well done though.

Noah started up the vacuum and tried his best to get everything, when he was done he added a little mark by his name. Looking at the time, it was half past 6 and he hadn't eaten a damn thing all day, truth be told he hadn't really eaten in a week, Noah looked in the fridge and found a turkey sandwich and a note saying there were chips in the cupboard beside the fridge. He also noticed that anything alcoholic was gone in its place was a pitcher of unsweetened iced tea. Eating half of his sandwich, and downing the unsatisfying drink Noah showered and went to sleep, tomorrow he will phone Dean.

#

The sheriff woke up slowly, alone in the empty house, it was far too quiet. Looking at his clock it was 4 in the morning, sighing he got up. Thinking over the years, without Claudia, and the ones with Stiles. He refused to think of whatever it was. Sitting down on the hard kitchen chairs waiting for coffee to brew the Sheriff started writing a list of questions to ask Dean.

Noah got his coffee and slowly sipped it savoring the bitter heat, debating eating, and settled for dry toast. Slowly three hours went by Noah figured 7 was a good time to call Dean seems to be up fairly early most mornings. This doesn't mean Noah phoned right away, he read and reread his list, and sighing Noah just got it over with.

"Hello" a groggy Peter answered. Noah checked to see if he phoned the right number.

"Umm, Peter."

"Oh, hey—"the Sheriff heard a muffled conversation, and movement. "Here's Dean."

"Morning Noah" Dean harshly whispered into the phone. His movements were louder than his voice, and Noah heard him tell Peter to tell Stiles Dean is cooking breakfast if he wakes up.

"How's Stiles?"

"Uhh, okay, cries himself to sleep, he's been sleeping in the Cabin with me and Peter, still depressed and sad and hurting though he is hiding it really well during the day." Noah winced Dean really wasn't holding back. And his voice increased in volume the longer he talked "Though unless you're coming over here now, you can't speak to him."

"I'm not ready yet, I need to understand a few more things." Noah looked at the empty cupboards and the dirty dishes, and the broken ones. "I also need to prepare the house again. Get it ready for Stiles to come home. H—How are you, Dean, I really am sorry"

"Its fine you were angry and scared, and drunk. Nothing new to me." Noah felt gutted. God this was not easy to get through. Noah asked so many questions, and Dean answered every single one succinctly, Noah heard the threat in the tone of his nephew's voice that Stiles comes first no matter the cost. He learned that his son can fly, and heal, and move things with his will alone, that a lot of people knew that Stiles isn't his kid, but John didn't know he had another son. He found out about Demons, and Angels having children to fight a cosmic war, and that Stiles was special. He learned more about ghosts and vengeful spirits. That there are other things, but he decided he didn't need to know unless he was involved somehow. Dean hung up saying Breakfast was ready, and phones are not allowed at the table. Looking up, the Sheriff was shocked they talked for over an hour.

After hanging up Noah got to work thoroughly cleaning up the house, throwing everything broken away, wiping the walls, cleaning out closets, finding that one annoying attachment so he could vacuum in the corners. Threw the throw blankets and pillows into the wash, and even vacuumed the chairs since he had the thing set up for it now. He collected all of the demons things and put them in a box, as much as he wanted to throw them away, those items were his sons to decide their fate. Once finished Noah ate the other half of the sandwich. Noah decided to start reading the Journal it was titled the adventure of Claudia Shultz and Mary Campbell. He ended up falling asleep on the couch.

The next morning he woke up as the sun shone in his eye. Getting up sore and cramped but feeling better today he was going to go shopping, they needed food in the house, more than just stale dry cereal, a half a loaf of bread and peanut butter. Noah showered, which he hasn't done for a couple of days, shaved, and cleaned himself up.

As Noah shopped he looked at the people around him, wondered how many people have been saved from the supernatural and never known about it, or how many did know. He took interest in the people in his town, he said hi to the chipper cashier with the really sad eyes, the little old lady who just probably wants someone to talk to, even if it's about how to pick out the proper vegetables, and fruits. He also smiled at the child so enraptured by the live seafood. He needed to connect with people more, he needed to connect with Stiles more. Noah got him a bag of gummy candies, as a start for all the little treats he earned on that board.

Getting everything home, and organized into cupboards felt like a new beginning, Noah phoned Dean as he cooked himself dinner once again asked how everyone was, and told Dean that maybe only one more day, he was feeling better, and he will phone again tomorrow.

As Noah was sitting down to eat his phone rang, thinking it was dean he ran to where he left it on the counter, he liked the no phones at the table rule.

"Hello"

"Uh, Hi Uncle Noah"

"Oh Sam how are you?"

"Fine, I just, "Sam stopped and breathed for a moment. " I just, need to tell you, Dean probably is still hiding it, but you deserve to know, that wasn't Aunt Claudia you buried, it was a Demon, and Dean knew all this time, and your son isn't your son, he's a monster. I don't think it's safe for you to be near him, who knows what it's capable of."

Noah was shocked, of everyone he knew now were hunters, he expected this attitude from John. "Excuse me." Now he was furious. "Are you insane?"

"No I am a hunter, and before you start the supernatural exists and it's real, Uncle Noah Monsters are real and your son is one of them." Noah hung up on the spiel, and angrily sat down to his meal, and just like that his good mood disappeared. His phone rang three more times, and decided to phone dean after his meal.

"Noah what's wrong?" is how Dean answered the phone.

"Your brother is what's wrong, he phoned me to tell me Stiles is a monster." The Sheriff listened to Dean groan over the phone.

"Kay, you know what, maybe it's a good thing Stiles is here, and he should stay until Sam shows his hand. Also maybe you visiting, first before he goes home permanently." Dean sounded hopeful, and the Sheriff relaxed, if Stiles' safety is being differed to him than that's a good thing, he didn't mess up too badly.

"No, you're right, I will be there tomorrow, I have a feeling Sam is about as stubborn as the rest considering I hung up on him and he phoned three times."

"That's not good, he might get desperate, you have to answer if he phones again, and I know it will be hard but hear him out. Best case he comes to you, worst he has dad with him, and if word of Stiles gets to John, it will be war." Noah knew now that wasn't an exaggeration, or colloquialism.

"Alright I will be out there tomorrow, for sure now, tell Stiles I will see him yeah."

There was a long pause, like a conversation was going on with stares and gestures, and Noah waited. "Sure thing, I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" Noah let a breath go he didn't know he was holding.

Cleaning up his dinner mess, and looking at the house the pictures of Claudia, and then the change to Cloudia, he tied the red bracelet he found to Claudia's keys to the Jeep and went to bed, his son needs him now, and tomorrow he will prove that he needs Stiles as well.


	37. 012 Secrets will out

Noah was pacing, it was noon and he had a bag of gummy candy and he parked at the end of the drive way. It was another 15 minutes before he registered footsteps in the Gravel driveway, and another 5 before he saw that it was Dean.

"Hey Uncle Noah, what you doing all the way down here?"

"You know, enjoying the fresh air."

"come on get in the Car I'll drive up, unless you like the 15 minute walk there and back, well I could get Derek to get your car later, he's okay driving up and down this path now."

"Dean he's 11"

"I learned at that age." Dean shrugged. "What you gonna choose allow an 11 year old, or if she is interested a 14 year old to drive it up to the house later. Or me drive it now?"

Noah looked at the cruiser, and tossed Dean the keys. The Few second drive seemed a lot longer, and the Sheriff felt a bit trapped in the car as Dean grinned when he saw everyone in the front yard, playing with the now crawling Pavel.

"Isn't it cool he just started today, he's been crawling everywhere" Dean said as he parked beside the two other cars in the driveway.

"Uh, very cool." The sheriff just held onto the door handle and Dean stayed with him in the car. "What if Stiles hates me?" he asks quietly as he stared at the Hales, searching for his son.

"Impossible, he's hurt because he loves you, if he hated you, he wouldn't be watching you from behind Peter and Talia." Dean said as he settled into the driver's seat and watched the Sheriff zero in on Stiles. "I ain't leaving this car until you are ready, but the longer you wait the more anxious Stiles will get." Noah looked startled at that, and he noticed the evidence of Stiles' anxiety, the way he clutched onto peter's shirt, and hiding his face into Talia's side. Both adults shielded him even more, it was the Sheriff wanting, and needing to be there for Stiles that got him out of the car.

Noah walked until he was about 5 feet from Stiles, who still hadn't noticed his arrival, Noah swore he heard Peter growl at him. Noah bent down on one knee. "Stiles—"as soon as the name left his mouth he found himself with an armful of his crying child—"I am so, so sorry." Noah didn't realize he was crying as well. "I am so, so sorry Mephistopheles Morningstar" Stiles gasped when he heard his name, his proper name.

"You can call me Mieczslaw, da—"Stiles froze and stopped talking, and maybe even breathing.

"And you can call me Daddy." Noah hugged Stiles tighter, "I am so sorry, don't ever doubt that you are my son."

"We will leave you alone, we are in the middle of saying goodbye to my in-laws. As they are headed back to their homes." Talia pat Stiles on the head "Excuse us Sheriff." Talia dragged Peter who winked at stiles as he passed.

Noah looked at everyone hugging and sighed, "I really am sorry Stiles, though I hope you can forgive me in time." Noah pulled out the bag of candy from his jacket pocket. "I got you a treat for all the chores you have been doing, maybe we can all go get curly fries later, me, you, Dean and Peter. Maybe Derek will want to join us. I know I missed a lot."

"I would like that … Daddy" Stiles looked so nervous calling him daddy, so scared that he would yell again. Noah closed his eyes, and pulled Stiles into one more hug.

"Alright come on, I have to go say thank you to Nikodem and Val for taking care of you on your birthday. You have to say your goodbyes too." Noah stands and hold Stiles' hand as he hugs everyone goodbye. Noah was comfortable once again in his own skin. Sadly the conversation with Dean was looming over him and as Erik left with his family to the airport. Dean was the one to explain the situation to stiles. The Sheriff was far enough away that he didn't know what was exactly being said but he did hear his son Yell.

"I HATE SAM" Noah watched Dean pull Stiles into a hug and was muttering in his ear. Noah could only guess it was about the plan making. When Stiles seemed to have calmed down, he gave a quick wave to Dean, and Derek dragged him to the back yard by the hand, and Derek also collected Cora as well.

"Hey come on, Talia and Peter are waiting for us in her office." Dean led Noah through the house. Noah has only ever been in the main areas in all the years he has been in contact with the Hales, he cautiously walked into the office where Talia was waiting with Peter.

"Have a seat" Talia gestured to a seat "Dean has brought us up to speed about Stiles' situation but you need to know a few things, one being Sam is dangerous, he is a hunter, and he will try and bring out Stiles' demon side."

"Like what?"

"Holy water, using the word Christo, trying to exorcise Stiles, Demon traps," Talia listed. "He is under the assumption that Stiles is a demon, or half demon known as a Cambion, we know everything but the Exorcism has a negative reaction on Stiles"

"So they work on him?" Noah asked.

"He is allergic to Holy water, but I have been dosing him and he has some immunity to it he does not break out into rash any more, but the holy water will make his eyes turn black, and so does Christo. Demon traps are sadly rather effective." Dean explained.

"Can he fly out of Demon traps?" Peter asked

"Maybe, I used to trap him when he was a toddler that was before he could fly, but he sure as hell could climb. "Dean shrugged, and Noah was slightly horrified, at Dean's revelation. "I think you should stay here as well tonight." Dean said seemingly out of nowhere and looked at Talia who just raised an eyebrow, and Peter nudged Dean with his shoulder. Noah watched the interaction with confusion. "Kay Sam is like a dog with a bone, once he has something he won't let it go—you hung up on him, and ignored his calls after that, next step would be research, and since it's nearing the end of school, hours in the library are not odd, he will be here within the week"—Dean rubbed his head and dragged his hand down his face—"I just want to protect everyone, and everyone together will make that easier."

Noah watched as Talia reached across the desk and Dean gave her his hand, and Peter kissed Dean on the head. "Dean, hunny, you can't do that I am sure we can figure something out that won't disrupt the Sheriff's life."

"If it's okay I would like to stay tonight," Talia nods her consent "but I am going home tomorrow," He stared at Dean until he nodded "and the plan is if Sam shows up, I will bring him here to show him how normal Stiles is, where we can deal with him then." Peter grinned at that, and to be very honest Noah was a little scared for his other nephew. "So where am I camping out at?" There was another silent conversation between the Hales and Dean.

"You will take my cabin with Little Star, I will sleep in the house." The Sheriff frowned at how easily Dean made the arrangements while both people who actually lived here just let him do it, Noah actually thinks Talia is pulling out work and Peter is taking peeks and tsking at it. "We will go tell Stiles that you're staying, but you have to go home to get both your clothes. "Dean got up made Noah follow.

"Door closed, as apparently Peter and I have business." Talia said without looking up at the papers that Peter was now openly examining.

Dean closed the door, but not before Noah heard Talia say, they wouldn't be in disarray if you hadn't left for a month. Reminding Noah once again that Dean was missing and it seemed everyone decided to ignore it.

"Come on Noah, let's go the kids are in the back." Noah was led even further into the house, he has been in the yard, but never through the back hallway. There is a library that they pass, and there are family photos hung, Dean is in them starting from 16 maybe 17, He looks so young. Noah was awed by the life his Nephew had here, and that his life in Beacon Hills started well before Noah himself arrived on scene. Then pictures of Dean are sectioned after that, there he is, 18 with a cake in front of him, 19 with Cora and Stiles, Dean kissing peter, holding peters hand while walking. 21 with a hickie on his neck with a laughing Peter. Sleeping on the couch with Derek on top of him, Dean braiding Cora's hair, the pictures drop off again, Dean smiling but looking absolutely exhausted, Dean bruised, Dean with a neat row of stitches. Noah knew that this is when Sam left, he stopped following Dean, and looked at those pictures, and he has similar ones in his house. He touches one where Dean looks so happy, with a black eye and split lip. Almost the exact same picture but with a 10 year old Dean hung on his wall, why did it become so normal for Dean to be broken, and hurt. "Hey, Uncle?"

"Sorry, just looking at the photos." Noah looks up at his smiling Nephew, and realizing that he is asking him once again to do the impossible, to stand up and fight his own brother. Noah followed Dean out of the house to where Cora and Stiles were wrestling Derek … well Cora had Derek in a hold and Stiles was tickling him. Noah laughed at how easily Derek stood up when he noticed Dean.

"Hey so good news, we are having a sleep over, but bad news, kiddo you still have to stay here." Dean shrugged.

"Does this have to do with that giant brother of ours?"

"I though Stiles was your only brother" Cora pipes in.

"Cora, you met Sam at the Funeral for auntie cloudy." Derek interjects.

"That's your little brother, I thought Jack-Jack was lying."

Noah noticed how through the light banter, Derek herded the kids so that Dean was in between him and them. Not that he blamed the kid, he probably heard the yelling a few days ago. It still hurt though, that Stiles was being protected from him.

"I will tell you more about Sam Cora"

"Those stories sound made up, like he was friends with a thing called a Zanna" Stiles says, "you better make us food is your gonna make up stories about Sam" Stiles looked back as he started walking to the house. "See you later Dad"

"It was real, and the Zanna had a name it was Sully" Dean said as he led the kids into the house.

Noah watched as they went inside before he walked around the house to the front where his car was. Getting home was a peaceful drive, arriving at the house where Sam sat In his living room was a little disturbing, he thought he had more time, at least Sam arrived alone, though maybe not if there wasn't a car out front.

"Jesus, Sam what the hell."

"I need to talk to you, and you have to listen to me." Sam stood up to his full height

Noah weighed his options quickly, "Fine, I'll listen just don't hurt me." Noah saw the hurt in Sam's eyes and took it as a good sign. "Let's just sit down yeah." Noah waited until Sam sat back down before settling himself in for a very awkward conversation, and a long night ahead of him. He hated that he was breaking a promise to Stiles right away.


	38. 012 in the end family is all you got

The Sheriff sat heavily in the closest free seat, and just stared at the family in front of him over Stiles' head. Examining them all so closely and going over every encounter, the maybe growls, the slightly too sharp teeth, and – just now, Noah narrowed his eyes because theirs were glowing, Red, Blue, and the girls had Yellow much like Derek's when he attacked. He was curious if they changed as they aged, or if this was a status type thing.

"So, what are you?"

"We are werewolves Sheriff, my family has been on this land for generations." Talia said as Erik placed breakfast on the Table. Noah just stared and studied each person.

"So your eyes, is that an age thing or a status thing?"

"Status thing." Talia answers. "I am the Alpha of this pack, my children are betas, and majority of Betas have Yellow eyes, but my husband and Peter, their eyes are blue because they have killed." Talia stared at the now tense Sheriff. "Supernatural have laws of their own Sheriff, and we must enforce them by any means necessary, we have a society to protect after all." Talia looks toward the door, where Noah can hear his nephew complaining about stitches not having to be perfect. "Hunters are a part of that law as well, if it was possible for Dean to be turned into a wolf he would have blue eyes as well." The Sheriff nods, and relaxes. He understands, as barbaric as the system seems, keeping this secret would mean a few deaths along the way. He also must be okay with this new world, where his training must take a back seat, and his morals will be tested. Noah squeezed his son a bit tighter, for Stiles Noah has to be okay, otherwise it would never work.

After a short time, Derek and Peter entered the kitchen. "Dean is upstairs passed out, I suspect he will be up in a few hours or so, hopefully longer," Peter turned toward Noah after directing a very guilty looking Derek to a seat next to his mother. "I can take Stiles upstairs as well, he would probably be more comfortable in a bed" Peter shrugged when Noah just tightened his grip on Stiles, before sitting next to Derek.

"I'm sorry" Derek mumbled while playing with his food.

"Whatever for Derek?" Peter asked.

"I always seem to be hurting Dean, he, and you must hate me."

"Oh I think not my son, that man, has loved you since you were 5." Talia grabbed Derek's face to make him look at her. "He has loved you for more than half your life." Talia flashed her eyes, and Derek reciprocated the gesture. Noah wasn't too sure what it meant but it seemed to help Derek. "I am also sure my brother does not hate you either, he has loved you longer than he has loved Dean." Peter winked at Talia before patting Derek on the head, carefully scratching the kids head with wicked looking claws, before pulling Derek's hair making the poor kid look at him.

"I do not hate you Nephew, but you did hurt Dean really bad," Peter grinned with fangs," but I am rather proud of you, you could have killed him easily but you didn't he would have let you , you know, kill him that is." Noah watched as Peters fangs recede and his claws turn back into well-manicured nails once more, Derek just stared resolutely at his uncle, the implication of what he was told sinking in" Derek quickly eat, then you can go and do whatever it is you do when Dean is passed out. "

"I read, or play my Gameboy." Derek answered before wolfing down his food—Noah snorted to himself at that thought.

Once Breakfast was done, Derek brought Stiles upstairs with him, and the Girls were told to stay in the house. The hours passed by slowly, with Noah learning about the Pack, and that attacks like this were expected, less then four hours later Dean stumbled down the stairs with an equally groggy Stiles clinging to him. Peter hopped up and delicately extracted Stiles and walked towards the Kitchen expecting Dean to follow which he did, after looking around the room. That's when Talia sat up straight, and growled.

"They're here." Talia sniffed and listened. "They are just nearing the Preserve now, probably a mile or so off your detection Erik."

"we should tell the pack." Erik says as he intently listens for the apparent intruders.

Everyone was on edge, and even the children show signs of being able to hear what is going on. Noah finds it out of place that his Nephew has an assembly line going with the kids who are filling shotgun shells with salt, Stiles being the exception and is blessing water, and Noah startles the first time he accidentally touches it, the pitch black eyes are quite sinister to see.

"how can he bless water, when he reacts to it like that." Noah blurts.

"Devine being Uncle, he is the son of an angel, even though that Angel is a complete ass." Dean dodges a flick from Laura, presumably for his language, then going into a sneezing fit.

"Hello, Dean" everyone startles, and Dean has a knife to the guy who suddenly appeared out of no where. Noah looks on horrified as Dean ultimately stabs the guy in the shoulder, just because.

"Fucking angels, don't do that." Dean gets in between the apparent Angel and the pack closest to him, as the guy stares at the knife and pulls it out before a flash of bright light appears and everything is pristine again, even the slightly tarnished knife looks brand new again. "What is it Hot Wings, if it's about the Demons we know. If it's something else, well hurry it along."

"of course Dean, my apologies Children of Zeus, I did not mean to disturb you, but it is important that I Tell Dean that I will be taking the Sword of Glory with me, for his protection."

"What are you on about?"

"He wants to take, Stiles, Dean. That is what his Polish name translates to" Peter pipes in and stands in front of Stiles"

"The Demons of Azazel cannot find him. He is too precious to lose to them."

"No one is taking my brother, not you, or any Demon, those things out there do not know of Stiles Existence."

"Dean the Demons are on the perimeter of the Yard; Sam is not with them, only four." Talia announces

"Why would the abomination be with Demons."

"He came with them, I figure they are his keepers, of some sort." Dean as an after thought corrected the Angel. "and his name is Sam, not Abomination, Hot Wings."

"and Mine is Castiel, I am an Angel of the lord, I am the Commander of the first Garrison to watch over Humans, and to assist in their continuance on this Earth, My Father has ordered this. I have watched Humanity for Millennia do not Test Me Dean Winchester"

"Fine, Castiel." Dean actually looked chastised, and he only startled when Talia growled, and Cas moved to touch him.

"I mean no Harm Alpha." And proceeded to touch Deans forehead, almost instantly Dean looked better less ruffled, the bags under his eyes disappearing, and soon he looked as young as he should at 24. "I only wanted to have Dean ready for the fight ahead, I have assessed that my presence is unnecessary." Castiel looked over at Stiles –who was peeking out from behind Peter—and smiled at him, it looked odd and stiff, but Stiles smiled back and waved as Castiel disappeared as swiftly as he appeared.

After a few minutes of silence, and stillness, there was a flurry of motion, Derek being closest to dean hugged him with his ear pressed over his chest and exclaimed. "Dee." and the rest of the pack hovered except for Peter who was still on guard over Stiles, but he did look confused.

"Yeah Der, what is it" Dean asked petting Derek's head confused, and seeking assurance from the others around him.

"He fixed your happy heart." Derek looked up at Dean. "it was slowly making an appearance since this morning. After I…" Derek trailed off, and tried to step away from Dean. But Dean grabbed him and clung to the kid.

"Hey, it's okay, I would forgive you anything, Derek." Dean made Derek look at him. Much the same way Peter did by grabbing his hair. "you are not the cause of it's return Derek, it was me not sleeping, or eating." Dean kissed Derek on the forehead. "alright pup, we still have a few demons to get rid of, so let's get ready for a BBQ."

"What?" Noah asked.

"Well it's the easiest way to keep an eye on them, and if they are watching us, we may as well get their scents, and maybe a visual of them." Peter explained finally allowing Stiles out from behind him.

As the BBQ started, and food was made and placed on the table outback, Noah noticed, all the wolves kept an eye on the treeline, or their head cocked in a certain way. They spent 3 hours outside, and by the time everything was cleaned up it was starting to get dark.

"They were just watching, the last one just left" Talia explained to the three people with human hearing. "Two of them left as soon as they saw the two of you, Sheriff, and Dean, and the third left an hour into the Dinner."

"so what it was a stake out?"

"I think so, either way, we are ready for tomorrow, I am guessing young Sam will show up then." Erick guessed.

Noah watched on as the pack all worked to prepare for tomorrow. And as the night drew on, everyone slowly drifted off to sleep, and like the night before Derek and stiles went to the Cabin, escorted by peter, and Dean himself walked Noah out to the cabin later, there was no doubt that Dean would once again keep vigil over the area from the front porch with the cabin in view, and the Hale house behind him.


End file.
